Once Again We Repeat
by Mered
Summary: With an effective and kind Fuhrer in charge, things have settled down until Edward and his brother bring problems to Mustang’s door. Mustang and co. now have to deal with one sinister plot, arising romances and a bunch of humor. Oh, and Maes Hughes too.
1. Chapter 1: FULLMETAL!

_**Please note that this is the only full chapter going on here: you can find the rest on my website, where it's linked on my profile. Thanks. (I'll post snippets of other chapters in this story.)**_

**Once Again We Repeat **

_Authors Note: _Welcome to my new story called _Once Again We Repeat. _This is a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction, which I do not own, in which Roy and Ed would get together.

**ALSO: **I'm sorry I stuffed a lot of things into this chapter, but it was needed to be done to continue the story, and get to the good stuff!

_Background __**- Need to Read: **_This has a bit of the manga/anime mixed in it. Wrath follows Ed to the gate and sacrifices himself to bring Al back…and when Envy follows after he too is used as a sacrifice. Al and Ed, now back in Dante's mansion have their regained bodies. They destroy Dante's mansion and leave it behind. Thereby finishing their quest. One other thing, Mustang has both eyes.

_Summary: _With an effective (and kind) Fuhrer in charge, things have settled down until Edward and his brother bring problems to Mustang's door. Mustang and co. now have to deal with one sinister plot, arising romances and a bunch of humor. Oh, and Maes Hughes too

Main Characters:

Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist: returned body, age 17, state alchemist, major, short with a bad temper and stubbornness to go with it.

Alphonse Elric: returned body, age 16, tall and genuinely kind, often picks up after his older brother.

Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist: age 31, "Colonel Bastard", wants to be Fuhrer, slacks off in paperwork, looks after the Elric brothers

Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Heymans Bred, Vato Falman, Kain Fuery: Mustang's subordinates, also good friends of the Elric's.

_Warnings: _This is an Roy/Ed fanfiction…therefore it'll have undertones of shounen-ai. This may also contain other things inappropriate for those under 13.

**Chapter 1: FULLMETAL!!!**

_What have you done Fullmetal!? _

"Fullmetal!" Colonel Roy Mustang could be heard through the whole complex, but this did not disturb the other personnel, after all, a certain Alchemist had just returned from a mission and that probably meant he had destroyed a town or dispatched an important person.

Roy Mustang was normally a calm person, logical, and (generally) fair. But when it came to his insubordinate subordinate state Alchemist, Edward Elric, often known as 'Fullmetal' 'Hero of the People' he often loses control of his temper. Edward sat relaxed on the black couch as his commanding officer scowled at him, a rugged report in hand.

"Fullmetal…what is this? It's trash!"

Ed's shoulders went up and down in a shrug. "I was running for my life for the most part," he responded irritably. "I'm always running for my life," he muttered after a pause.

"I don't care," Mustang hissed in annoyance. "You could at least put some effort into it!" He heaved a sigh before regretfully asking, "What's your excuse this time?"

Edward frowned and leaned forward bracing his arms on his knees. "I messed up, okay? I keep forgetting I don't have automail anymore and Al's not a suit of armor. Plus, that whack job tried to turn me into an alchemy project!"

"That had nothing to do with your original assignment though," Mustang reminded him.

"It did," Ed corrected him, "the professor you sent me to talk to was part of this organization that was practicing all different kinds of human transmutation." Edward clenched his right hand as if expecting the automail to still be there. "It wasn't bad…they were forming array's, creating them. The array's themselves were dangerous. Too dangerous for any use. One of them, a lower subordinate I'd assume, caught me lurking. I was brought to his superior officer who recognized me."

Mustang interjected here with a groan. "They _saw _you?"

"Yeah. So then Al showed up and we fought our way out of there. We didn't kill anybody, if that makes you feel better. We only destroyed their sanctuary and hopefully the arrays inside."

"Is it possible that you were mistaken?"

"No way!" he snapped. "I'm a prodigy in case you've forgotten _old man,_ I don't make _stupid _mistakes!"

Mustang's mouth twitched, "Are you sure about that, at first you seemed _short _on brain cells."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN A BRAIN CELL'S CELL?"

'Ahhh…'Mustang though, 'There we go, the typical response to a short joke.'

Ed sat back and watched his superior officer with annoyance. "I don't know why I'm still in the military even though we got our bodies back; apparently I feel that I'm in debt to you. Or the need to repay you that 520 senzu."(1)

Mustang's voice became serious. "Ed, what are you going to do if they come after you?"

"Run like hell, Colonel, and hope I don't get caught."

The Colonel's silence showed what he thought about that plan.

Edward twitched and stood up, pacing the room. "Damn it Mustang! What else am I supposed to do? Lay down and die!? I don't _think _so! What would you do? You egotistical bastard that knows my every move!" He took a breath and was about to continue when Mustang interrupted.

"I didn't say 'lay down and die', I said find some other plan that might work. Perhaps, investigate some more?"

"That's all I've done with my life! Maybe I want to do something else," he snarled.

This time Mustang shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "I don't know then, Edward. What does Al propose?"

"He didn't propose anything," Edward slumped down in the chair, far more dejected than he had ever been, "He's not even here. He's in Risembool with _Winry._"

"So, it's not the latest mission that's got you in this mood, it's _Al._"

"He's still my brother and I love him, but he doesn't understand! We're a team, I'm nothing without him, he's nothing without me! He told me 'Brother, this is my last mission, then I'm going back to Winry', that jerk! Then he goes and says he and Winry are dating! He got all the girls!" Edward's rant had grown more and more furious as he continued.

"Perhaps he does understand. Perhaps he knows it's time you found a new team. Edward, he is something without you, he no longer needs to depend on you, he is human again, and he found someone he likes. By the way, if he's dating Winry, he doesn't 'have all the girls'. Al's probably just trying to make you find your own place, help you out. He always did that, you know."

Edward glared at Mustang, his gold eyes narrowing in suspect. "Why is everyone batting for Al, all of a sudden?"

"Because we know he's right, because we're happy for him?"

"But it's not fair! What did I get out of this deal?!"

"You're being a child, Fullmetal. Grow up."

Ed trembled and sank down on the couch, for once unable to come up with anything. He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. "It's not fair," he rasped, "Is it because everyone's afraid of my knowledge, of my abilities."

And then Mustang knew the heart of the problem. "You don't know what to do with yourself," he stated, "You're afraid of what comes now. You don't know what to do in a time of peace."

He sighed softly. "Fullmetal, you've got a lot of field experience, and that's all well and good, I've never forced you to wear the uniform since you were so young and you weren't exactly doing things for the military. But now you're seventeen. It's time you wore the uniform. It's time you became part of my team. Do you understand?"

Ed's head dipped and he spoke through gritted teeth, "Then I _really _will become a dog of the military. I don't want that."

"You can't afford to be picky, Fullmetal. You don't have that many options left open to you, now do you?"

Edward's mouth formed a grimace. He truthfully didn't want to put on the uniform, but it seemed the only way he'd ever get anywhere. He dipped his head in acceptance.

"You win, Mustang. But I want something. I want to be able to say 'no' to an order if I don't agree with it. And I can't say no to an order more than twice a month. Not only that, don't make me your servant," Edward glared. "That's what I want."

Mustang reviewed this in his head, _'Fullmetal becomes a loyal subordinate, mine to command as long as I don't give him petty tasks and allow him to refuse at least two orders a month if he wishes to. This is better than he used to be…he used to disobey or refuse orders _at least _five times a month. Expenses will go down!' _

"You have yourself a deal. Your uniform will be here tomorrow…be prepared to wear it the day after. Dismissed."

Edward untangled himself from the couch and headed for the door a little resentfully. When he exited however, he slammed the door, the _bang _echoing through the outer office where Mustang's unit sat.

"So Chief," Breda began, "What happened?"

"I officially became a dog of the military."

Havoc's eyebrows rose to his hairline, cigarette dangling precariously at the edge of his mouth. "What? You? How'd Mustang get you into that?" He eyed the blonde suspiciously.

Falman spoke up, "He probably decided that the military had some sense, right?"

Fuery smiled in welcome. Hawkeye looked from the door to Edward and back. "You bargained with him."

Ed grumbled under his breath. "Of course, can't let the bastard have his way."

"By the way, where's Al?" Havoc asked.

"He's in Risembool with Winry, _his girlfriend._" Edward sneered. "He left me behind to my own whims."

"And that's what had you join the military," Fuery stated more than asked.

"Exactly," Edward nodded his head in agreement.

When Ed went to sit in an empty seat the bow of his braid got caught on the back and snapped, letting his golden hair down around his shoulders.

"Woahhh…" Breda remarked.

"What?" Mustang's voice asked from the doorway.

"Lookit Ed," Havoc whistled. "You've got some hair!"

"I've never seen your hair down before," Fuery added.

Ed looked up with annoyance, pushing it back and letting it settle against his shoulders.

"Yeah, because it gets in the way."

"That's the only thing that's not _short _about you," the Colonel mocked him.

Ed trembled with repressed rage, "What's the punishment for hitting your superior, Hawkeye?"

"Dishonorable discharge, sir."

"So I shouldn't hit him?"

"That would be correct, Edward." Hawkeye told him blandly.

Falman who had been digging through some stack of paperwork held a folder up. "This seems to be a promotion for one of us." He handed it to Havoc who opened it.

"Not a promotion for me." He gave it to Breda who shook his head and passed it to Hawkeye.

Hawkeye read aloud, "We appoint the rank of lieutenant colonel to one Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist who showed his colors, the ideals of the military: to protect the people of Amestris. In doing so he sacrificed his own goals and himself, showing great bravery. Signed, Grumman."

Silence reigned in the office.

Havoc gave another whistle. "Pretty impressive, Boss. You're only one rank below the Colonel. Who's to say you'll surpass him."

Mustang glared at Havoc from across the room as Ed received congratulations.

"I'll take you to Grandfather," Hawkeye stood.

"Grandfather?" Breda asked.

"He's her grandfather," Falman said blandly.

Ed and Hawkeye left the room and headed to the Fuhrer's office, and Grumman smiled in welcome.

"Ahhhh…Edward Elric. You must be here to receive your badges. We'll have them put on the uniform Mustang ordered for you." He turned and smiled at Hawkeye, "Hello, Riza."

"Good afternoon, Grandfather."

"Task complete!" Ed laughed as he told Hawkeye he was leaving for the afternoon. "Tell the Colonel that I'll see him tomorrow."

Edward wandered out of the building and toward the dorms where he was living for the moment. As he unlocked the door he heaved a sigh. In one day he had gotten a promotion and become a true dog of the military. What else could happen? Ed pushed through into the small room, a single bed with a pillow and blue bed sheets, a desk, and a small kitchen. He bypassed this all and headed to the lone window and opened it, looking down from his third floor room. When he glanced up, he saw the first snowfall.

* * *

In the chapter The 520 Senzu Promise Ed promises to pay Roy back when he becomes Fuhrer, and after that a democracy.


	2. Chapter 2: Revealed

**Once Again We Repeat **

_Authors Note: _Here is chapter two for you people. Seriously, I've got one review and 4 alerts, 2 favs and 58 views. So I'd love it if you dropped a line. I'm trying to get this chapter out early because school starts in a week. And then I may not be updating often.

I can't remember if Mustang's unit knew that Al was an empty suit of armor…I'm going to say they did, but don't know _why. _The same reason for when Ed had automail.

If this chapter is short, I apologize. Hopefully more will happen here.

As a side note, I will NEVER put an authors note in a separate entry.

EDIT1: reposted for mistake

EDIT2: accidental deletion

**Chapter 2: Revealed**

_The Hero Revealed_

Edward had his hand propped up in his hand, staring out of the windows in Mustang's office. The snow was falling quickly and deepening by the minute. He scowled when Mustang finally entered the room.

"Hurry up you Bastard, I want to get going. I have no intention of getting stuck here. Everybody already left."

"What, you afraid you're going to sink into the snow because it's so deep and you're so _short?_" Mustang asked trying to antagonize the small blonde.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD SIT ON A SNOWFLAKE?"

"Did I say that?" Mustang grinned and dropped folders down in front of Ed who looked down at them and back up at Mustang. "What're these for?"

"They are your work. You need to sign them _lieutenant colonel _Elric. It's your paperwork…what would have gone to me now goes to you, some of it at least."

Edward's hand flipped open the file to look at it. And he frowned. "This guy, Fessler, he was replaced by Basque Gran, right?"

Mustang nodded slowly. "But, that's impossible!"

"Fullmetal…you probably weren't even old enough to understand what was going on when the Ishbal war occurred. Hughes saw Fessler's death."

"No!" Edward growled. "He's the one who saw me! I'm sure of it. Positive in fact."

"That's simply impossible. The dead do not come back to life."

Ed gave him a scathing look, pointed at himself and clapped his hands, placing them on the papers, changing their shape. "I'm living proof: I've seen the gate, I know what it can do. And what it doesn't do is equivalent exchange. Nor does it bring the dead back."

Mustang rolled his eyes. "Of course, I'm the one who found you after all."

"Then, do you trust me when I say I saw this guy? You can always ask Al." Ed's face darkened. "But you can do that on your own. I won't be coming with you."

"You will be. Look in the next folder."

Edward pulled the second folder out and nearly jumped out of his seat, "Aerugo?! What on earth is there?"

"There are small skirmishes on the border, and the Fuhrer wants us to go and put a stop to it. He thinks by just us _being _there will calm things down. Which means we can leave earlier and stop by Risembool on the way there."

Ed turned back to the first folder. "Then what does he want me to do with Fessler?"

"Did you finish reading it?"

"I didn't get the chance! You distracted me."

"Well? Finish it then." Mustang ordered.

Edward began to read it aloud, "In the past we've had trouble with Brigadier Generals, Fessler who was executed by Basque Gran, and Maes Hughes who died in combat. Currently, there are two Colonel's we're considering to promote to Brigadier General. Henry Douglas and Roy Mustang," Ed stopped reading. "I'm not supposed to be reading this to you am," he asked accusingly. "You just wanted to know who was running."

Mustang gave him a smirk, "You got me, Fullmetal. Now, I know you're going to give a _fair _opinion…right?"

Edward looked down again. "As a brigadier general, you'd have access to more things in the library, and more control over the government, am I right, Colonel?"

"Yes, and it's also one step away from being Fuhrer. Are you going to bribe me Fullmetal?"

A sharp grin. "Of course. All I want is my own team: a mix of alchemists and soldiers…along with permission to access the restricted sections of the library. I'll do what Maes Hughes was doing for you of course, except that it comes with a price."

"And that is your price."

"It is. Nothing more, nothing less."

"No paycheck raise?" Mustang inquired.

"Don't need it. I'm not going to be doing a lot of traveling. And I live in the dorms. So there's no problem. What money I have will go toward food."

Roy tapped the rest of the folders. "The rest are just papers that need your signature. If you can finish them within the next two days, and then report to the Fuhrer your decision, I could be promoted to Brigadier General before we leave. Oh, and by the way Fullmetal, your uniform is here." Mustang dangled a bag in front of Edward. "You know to wear it to work tomorrow."

Ed nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Mustang's brow arched. "Compliant all of a sudden? I thought you wanted to get to the dorms before it started to storm snow?"

Edward twitched and picked up the folders and the bag with his uniform. "I'm going then, I'll see you tomorrow." He nudged the door open with his foot and slid out into the hallway before stalking to the entrance. The doors were shut closed, but beyond he could see white was covering everything, _and probably freezing too, _Edward thought. Despite the atrocious amount of snow, Ed made it back to the dorms in one piece with nothing awry. He toed his boots off and left them in the entry way to drip melting snow onto his floor. He shrugged off his black coat, then his white shirt and left them lying in the floor. His belt came off next. Ed's last garment ended right before the bathroom where he stepped into the shower. His hands threaded the shampoo through his hair as the water trickled down his back; and when the knock came halfway through his shower, he just ignored it, pretending it didn't exist. After he stepped out and dried off, the knocking persisted. He groaned annoyed and tugged on his pants, buckling them before slamming the door open and snarling, "_What?" _at the intruder.

Roy Mustang stood in front of his door, melting snow surrounding him. "Let me in," he demanded. Ed stepped back from the door to let his commanding officer in when he realized his clothes strewn about the room. When Mustang went to say something, Edward's glare stopped him from continuing.

"What do you want, Colonel Bastard?" he asked as he picked up the random objects of clothing.

"I thought that I should tell you that your request for your own team has been granted." Here the Colonel winced. "However, you won't like it much."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, one, I was promoted without having to do anything. You're no longer under my command."

Ed perked up a bit at this.

"In fact, you're in charge of your own unit…and you only report to my occasionally and the Fuhrer. Otherwise, you're on your own."

"Do I still get the benefits?" was what Ed asked.

"I suppose you do, since the Fuhrer did say it was by your recommendation. When did you get the chance to do that?"

"I guess I mentioned it in passing sometime. Why should I know?"

Mustang had the urge to strangle Ed. "So, do you want to know who your subordinates are?"

"Sure. I mean, it's not horrible or anything, is it?"

Roy wisely decided not to reply.

Edward's eyebrows raised. "Just tell me,"

"You have one Sergeant Denny Brosh, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, Major Alex Louis Armstrong the Strong Arm Alchemist, Major Haru Weston the Swift Alchemist, Master Sergeant Kain Fuery, Warrant Officer Vato Falman, and Lieutenant Heymans Breda."

Ed looked surprised. "I have all of your team besides Hawkeye. What for?"

"They would have gone to separate commanders. I figured you wouldn't mind dealing two extra members. That rather than splitting them up."

"I don't mind…but what about Hawkeye?"

Roy smiled. "She's still with me, don't worry."

"I wasn't worried," he muttered. "But, thanks for telling me. It's going to be strange to boss Armstrong and the rest of them around. Brosh is no problem, he's a pushover. But who's this Weston guy?"

"Apparently he manipulates air, or something like that. I don't know for certain."

"Oh. Will I be meeting them tomorrow?"

"You will. You'll have your own office…" Mustang paused. "connected to mine."

"Don't tell me you mean we're working in the same room still?"

"Apparently the Fuhrer liked our 'team spirit' or something. Hawkeye couldn't convince him otherwise."

"There's the catch," Ed said laughing. "Truthfully I don't mind, Colonel, or I guess it's General now, I don't care so much about that. I just want to find out what's going on with this Fessler I saw. If he's truly dead it's possible some alchemist has found a way to mimic a persons features."

"Would that be even possible?"

"I'm not sure, but I'd like to find out. After Aeruga, I'm going to head up to Dublith and ask Sensei if she knows anything. If not, I'll head to Kanama, someone there is bound to know something…though they probably dislike me for giving them a power outage and starting a forest fire."

Mustang laughed. "May that be a lesson learned, you wouldn't have that problem if you didn't destroy everything."

"So, what are your new duties at the moment, General?"

"Only that little skirmish in Aeruga that we're going down to solve. Are you planning on bringing your unit with you?"

"Sure. It'll give me a chance to see how well they work together. And then we'll head up to Dublith and Kanama."

"I think Hawkeye and I will tag along as well. I'm rather curious about this incident with Kessler. It doesn't sit right with me."

"Of course not, no dead person should be alive, and if it's possible, I'm going to destroy all the research. I can't exactly go and kill the people once they're alive again, but that's not the point. What if the military had a secret from Bradley's time we haven't revealed yet. It would explain Kessler. And also all the other military figures who suddenly die, or go missing. Rather, anything to do with the homunculi. Think about it, Mustang! If it did have to do with anybody who found out about the Homunculi or went against Bradley's orders…who else might not have actually died?"

"I don't follow, Fullmetal. Explain."

"Both Kessler and Gran did something that disrupted Bradley's plans…and they died. Ling was turned into Greed because he could sense Homunculi, and Maria Ross for lab 5. Even you and your unit. The only other person who died saw both a Homunculus and was prying too deeply. That person was Maes Hughes. Meaning, there's a chance he's alive. If he only pretended that Kessler and Gran were dead, and didn't kill you or your unit, that must mean something!"

Edwards vehement explanation shocked Mustang, but what shocked him more was that Fullmetal could be right.

"Mustang: Kessler didn't like Gran or Hughes right? So he probably left them locked up somewhere. Therefore, we find where Hughes is from Kessler and go rescue him."

"That's all good and all, but first we need to stop by Resembool. I still want Al's confirmation for my – your – report. Then we go to Aeruga."

"Now, sir, please _GET OUT _so I can get some sleep before tomorrow. I'm assuming we're going to be busy tomorrow."

"Brilliant Fullmetal, but you are correct. You really must be a prodigy despite your _small _size," Roy said laughing as he shut the door to Ed's room when a pillow flew at him. He opened the door again, sticking his head around the edge. "Thanks, Edward. Get a good nights sleep."

Ed waved his had around in a sort of acknowledgement. "You too, bastard."

The door shut with a small click. Ed pulled off his pants, leaving his boxers and slid into a short sleeved shirt before getting into his bed. He lay with his eyes open for a good hour before getting up and padding into his small kitchen to get a glass of water. His eyes landed on the paperwork Mustang had given him earlier and walked towards it. As he took a seat at the small kitchen table, he began to read through it all. Every once in a while he didn't sign something, he made a comment on the paper. After all, he had seen Roy Mustang do that quite a lot. As the three o'clock bell tolled, it found Edward asleep on top of his paperwork, not to wake up until a certain General knocked on his door at seven o'clock to tell him he was an hour late to work. And when the alchemist didn't answer the door, he melted the lock to gain entrance.

Mustang was worried when he found the young man sprawled across his papers, sleeping, black ink marks on his cheeks and hands from pressing against the paper. The unguarded look on Edward's face was completely different from the tough, loud-mouth, sarcastic, bad-tempered alchemist in the day time. It was almost sweet…to those who didn't know him when he was awake.

"Fullmetal. Edward. Wake up. You're an hour late to work. Get up."

Edward's brain could hear someone calling for him, but didn't respond, he was in the middle of a good dream – where he an Al were playing in the fields outside their house with Winry.

"I will light you on fire Fullmetal, if you don't get up _this instant_."

Ed's head jerked up as the bastards voice entered his dream, something about lighting and fire and instant. Bleary eyes stared out at Mustang from beneath blonde hair.

"What're ya' doin' 'ere so e'ly," Edward slurred.

"It's not early, it's past seven!" Mustang hissed. Ed's sleep induced eyes went wide and he scrambled out of his chair.

"You're joking, right? I'm late? Hold on!" Edward made a mad dash for the shower, getting in an out in a record time for him, dressing in his new uniform, brushing his hair while gathering papers and then brushing his teeth.

"All right! I'm ready," he told Mustang who had watched the whole procedure with amusement. As they walked out the door, Edward stuffed his feet into boots and pulled on his jacket.

"So, is there anyone there yet?"

"Only Falman. Fuery will probably be there soon. Breda will follow. Havoc and Armstrong will be there last. By the way – whose room are you next to?"

Ed shrugged, "I don't know," he responded as the door next to his slammed open, revealing Havoc who was swearing, "I'm going to be late. My new commander is going to kill me!"

"Question answered." Edward remarked before turning to his companion. "You didn't tell them?"

"And ruin the fun? No way." He grinned. "You get to break it to them."

"Thank you," Ed replied with a tiny smile. "Just be sure to do damage control."

When they entered the office, Edward saw that Fuery, Falman, Breda, Armstrong, Brosh, and an unknown young man, _probably Weston, _Edward thought, along with a late Havoc were sitting at a long table where Hawkeye stood at the head of it.

"There you are general," She glared at Mustang in annoyance. "I wondered where you were."

"The answer you are seeking is beside me. We were late because someone takes a long time getting ready and slept in."

Mustang's former unit's eyebrows rose in amusement, they knew Mustang was joking, however Weston, unused to the joking asked, "You have a relationship?"

"Sure," Edward answered him nonchalantly, not thinking about his answer. "He was my commanding officer."

"Was?" Weston choked, then he got annoyed, "Anyways, who the hell are you? You're just a subordinate, and probably not even a high ranking official at that! AND one who has sexual relations with their superior officer! "

Suddenly Breda started to laugh. "Oh no, Mustang and him? There are no sexual relationship _there. _They pretty much hate each other. He probably fetched him because he was late."

"Besides, where's our new commanding officer?" Fuery asked.

Mustang let out a laugh, and tried to stifle it when Edward glared at him.

"What's so funny, sir?" Hawkeye laughed.

"Just watch and see!"

"My name is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Lieutenant Colonel, and your new commander."

_End Notes: _It was getting too long. I'm starting the next chapter, so you should have that soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Equivalent Exchange

**Once Again We Repeat **

_Authors Note: _This is chapter 3. I wanted to introduce Al and Winry in this chapter…but I dragged it out too much. However, I'm also developing relationships and establishing characters and different things of the like. So…this is yet another filler. (also I posted chapter 2 today, go back and read that one if you haven't yet)

Another note: I'm sorry if I keep switching the spelling of Risembool/Resembool. I'm not sure which is the accurate way to spell it.

_Warnings: _mild shounen-ai between Roy and Ed start appearing.

And a little spoiler: Madame Christmas will be appearing in this story. Do you know who that is? (She actually exists in the FMA world)

I've also changed my mind: I'll post full chapters on fanfiction dot net.

**Chapter 3: Equivalent Exchange**

_This is Equivalent Exchange_

There was the deadly silence. Mustang's old unit looked at him, and he just grinned back.

"It figures he knew all along," Havoc muttered darkly glaring at his old superior.

Hawkeye looked at Mustang incredulously. "Sir, I know you're joking."

"I am not, am I Fullmetal?"

"I'm serious." Edward began, "I'm your new commanding officer. You will be coming with me to Aeruga to settle a…dispute. Mustang and Hawkeye will be joining us."

Mustang continued. "Beforehand however, we have to make a stop in Risembool."

"Risembool?" Falman asked. "Why ever?"

"To confirm that both Edward and Alphonse saw someone they thought they saw. I can't tell you more than that. If Lieutenant Colonel Elric decides to tell you, that is his choice."

Fuery turned to Edward, "Sir, are you going to send us on a dangerous mission?"

Edward's eyes shifted sideways and he shuffled his feet before mumbling, "Define _dangerous_,"

Denny Brosh groaned. "The _last _time you said that, you and your brother escaped through a window while Maria and I were guarding you! We had to chase after and – sort of – save you."

"What kind of commander are you anyways," Weston complained. "You're only in your early twenties and already a lt. colonel. What did you do? Sleep through the ranks?"

The silence was beyond deafening.

Mustang spoke first, "He went through enough that dictates him as an adult, and he didn't sleep through the ranks. I would know."

Then Hawkeye put in her bit. "He's not in his twenties he's - " she was cut off by Edward answering himself.

"I wouldn't sleep through the ranks even _if _I had the option. I _earned _my place. And secondly, I'm seventeen!"

"Seventeen?" Weston asked disgusted. "You're no more than a brat!"

"He may be a brat," Armstrong interjected, "But he's a good person. A good leader."

Ed smiled in thanks at his friend. "I'm good at what I do, that's why I'm here. How old are you anyways?"

"I'm thirty," Weston replied.

Again, the silence came back and Mustang spoke again. "I can see why you'd be upset about his age and level of maturity. He's thirteen years your junior, and technically still immature compared to you. Sometimes I forget that he's _not _in his twenties or thirties, he acts much older than seventeen."

"What difference does that make to you? You're in your forties!"

"Since you're so set on age, I'll tell you mine. I'm thirty-one. I don't see what age has to do with anything, it's about skill and ability with alchemy, not age."

"You're young," Edward marveled, and Roy soaked it in, it would probably be one of the only times Fullmetal would ever give him a compliment.

"Did the boss just give the Colonel a compliment?" Breda asked in awestruck shock.

Fuery just nodded. Falman sat silently while the cigarette fell out of Havoc's mouth. Armstrong beamed, Brosh tipped his chair back and Weston looked confused.

Havoc reclaimed his cigarette and spoke, "Breda already mentioned they hate each other. It's not quite true. They _antagonize _each other. Such as the battle they did to renew their state licenses. Where between the two of them, they destroyed the East City's command center parade ground. However, if the need arises, they can work together. Quite the relationship they have..it's because they're two of the best alchemist. The Flame and Fullmetal Alchemists."

Havoc's intelligence showed through for a moment before he lapsed back to his "normal" self.

Weston relented silently. "I can deal if people vouch for him. We'll see though."

Edward took a deep breath. "I have some important things to tell you all. Weston, you know the basics of King Bradley and the Homunculi, right?"

"Very little."

"Basically, he controlled most of the Homunculi, and used them to try and make the philosopher's stone."

"And almost succeeded had you and Al not stepped in," Fuery muttered.

"Anyways, Bradley was killed, the main Homunculus leader was taken down by one of her own, and well, that's all you need to know of that. Do any of you know about Kessler? And Basque Gran? Supposedly those two are dead. But I think I saw Kessler when I was caught during a mission. But I'm not sure. So, then I got to thinking. Almost all important generals or military men who knew something about the homunculi or messed up Bradley's plans 'died'. Like Maes Hughes."

At this point Ed paused to take a breath. "If my theories are right, it's possible Hughes and Gran are still alive. But we need to find Kessler first. He probably got out but left Gran and Hues behind because he doesn't like them."

He let this sink in for a few minutes. "Now, this is the game plan. We're heading out to Risembool tomorrow, so get ready tonight. At Risembool we're going to check some things out, then we're heading to Aeruga, where Mustang and I will attempt to stop the skirmishes there. Unfortunately, we don't know how long this is going to take. After we finish there, we'll head back up to Dublith where my old Sensei is…she might know something about Kessler there. Following that, we're going to Kanama to see if we can wring some information from the people there."

The room waited for Edward to finish his speech. "Depending on the information we get, depends on the next action. However, after we get that information, we'll return to Central to get refreshed and where I can access the library to do some more research. I'll plan the rest after that. Everyone understand? This is going to be months on the road if we get delayed. It should take us no more than three days to get to Risembool and about half a day to a day to get to the border. Our stay at Risembool will be five days. Plan on being at the border for at least three days. Dublith is a day and a half to two days journey. We'll probably stay there for a maximum of a week. Dublith to Kanama is two and a half to three days away from each other. I don't want to stay in Kanama long. By my calculations, we should be gone about twenty-five days. Please pack accordingly. You're dismissed."

Ed's unit got up and filed out of the room.

"Nice speech there, Fullmetal," Mustang told him sarcastically. "It's like going on a campaign with you."

"I didn't tell them everything. I'm worried it'll be longer because I'm pretty sure we're going to run into trouble in Aeruga. I want to get out of there as fast as possible and head to Dublith. At least in Dublith, Sensei is there."

Hawkeye interjected with a question, "What's wrong with Aeruga?"

"The skirmishes appeared out of nowhere. So someone has got to be pulling the strings. And during the Ishbal war, they didn't want to fight us, so why now? We're stronger than we were then. So, there must be another reason…someone who knows this country well."

"Kessler?" Mustang asked.

"Perhaps. It's a good guess. Or it could be a lackey. Someone there might know. Even if it's not, it's suspicious."

Hawkeye nodded. "I'll pack the weapons. Goodnight, sirs."

After Hawkeye had left the room, Roy turned to Ed. "Why are we staying so long in Risembool?"

"I got a little piece of news that some…_people _are going to be there, and I want to see if it's true. If so, they might be able to help me."

"That sound suspicious."

"When is anything I'm doing not suspicious?" he asked as Mustang locked the door.

"I'd guess never."

They walked towards the dorms talking softly about the coming mission while their feet sunk into the deep snow, leaving gaping holes afterwards. They opened the outer dorm door and walked up the three flights of stairs which were blistering cold (the heating was awful…the dorms were always cold). The men came to a stop outside Ed's door, when he stopped to look up at Roy through lashes decorated with little flakes of snow and murmured, "You didn't have to walk me back, you know."

Mustang swallowed. Edward had never looked more attractive, his gold eyes smoldered beneath lashes that were darker than his braided golden hair, both of which were slightly damp because of the glittering snow slowly melting on them.

His reply of "I just wanted to," was a little late, late enough to make Edward's golden gaze turn from lazy to almost a slightly curious look.

In the end, he accepted Mustang's excuse before letting himself in. Slightly inside the doorway, he paused and turned to ask if Roy wanted something warm to drink.

"I'd better not today. I've got a lot to do," he made his excuse and turned to hurry back to his home.

Ed entered his apartment slightly confused, but accepted it as one of Mustang's quirks. He knew very well that Mustang could be nice when he felt like it, that niceness though was usually aimed at Hawkeye, not him.

Edward dug underneath his bed, retrieving his worn suitcase that had seen every minute of Ed's and Al's journey. Ed took off his military uniform and stuffed it in his suitcase, before going to his closet. It had been over a year since he had last put them on. He had said he wouldn't wear them again. But the truth was that he missed wearing it. He was _known _by it. Then it would feel like old times again. He pulled the two sets off the hangers and placed them in the suitcase with everything else, his gloves, a map and his diary notes. As he climbed into his bed that night, his last thoughts were, _It feels like old times again, always on the run, looking for clues. _

It wasn't quite dawn when Edward climbed out of his bed and into his clothing before picking up his suitcase, trudging through the dark and into Central Command. Ed found that he was the first person there, as it was still early in the morning. Unsurprisingly, Hawkeye appeared next, followed by Falman and Fuery. Mustang and Armstrong were the next to arrive followed by Havoc and Breda. Weston was the last to arrive and looking disgruntled. "Where's the Colonel(1)?"

"Right over there," a voice dryly answered him, pointing to the blonde sleeping with his head on the table. "He must have gotten here really early so he wouldn't be late."

Hawkeye's voice was soft, "He's still a child, he sleeps like one. I don't know if I want to wake him up."

"He's wearing that old outfit of his," Havoc commented.

Weston took in the black platform boots, the black leather pants and big belt, the black shirts and the red coat. "Why that outfit?"

"He wore that all the time when he was younger…on a journey. I'm guessing he thinks it's going to be a long one like that one." Armstrong put in.

Mustang walked over to the young man and picked him up, carrying him towards the door. "Get in the cars so we can get to the train on time."

All were in agreement and the left Central Command behind. Mustang stood on the platform waiting for the (late) train to arrive, still carrying Edward.

"Is he heavy?" Falman asked.

"Not particularly. I think he's lost weight since…well, you know."

Mustang's old unit (and Armstrong) knew what he was referring to: the fact Ed no longer had automail.

The group decided to leave Weston out of it when he asked.

As they got on the train, Breda told him that "It's Ed's to tell..not ours."

Weston who was sitting with Breda, Falman and Fuery asked, "I noticed you call him 'Ed' or 'Boss' and sometimes 'Chief', why, he's your superior?"

"That's how we've always known him. Even when he was a major. He never did well with formalities." Fuery told Weston seriously.

"You already have a couple strikes against you, so that informality we use, you can't use. You've insulted him multiple times," Breda finished and shrugged. "You get as good as you give."

Havoc who had been eavesdropping turned towards his companions. "Who wants to bet Mustang here's going to get a fist in the face when Edward wakes up? After all, he's cradled in the General's arms like a child."

"There wasn't enough room," Armstrong stated with a straight face.

Mustang shot a nasty look at Havoc while Riza told him drawing her gun, "There'll be no betting."

"Yes ma'am."

As Hawkeye holstered her gun, Edward let out a sigh and seemed to slowly come around. Eyes blinking he looked at the people across from him and asked, "Where's Mustang?"

The rest of the unit across the aisle looked over with bated breath.

"What?" Edward inquired, "Did he get left behind?"

"Not exactly," Mustang's voice rumbled behind him. Ed twisted his body around to stare at the General.

"I'm guessing there weren't enough seats…and I fell asleep?"

Three nods. "Fine then" he said and lay back against Mustang. "I'll sit here."

Havoc almost swallowed his cigarette, Armstrong beamed and Hawkeye raised an eyebrow.

"Equivalent exchange. Mustang here carried me here, so I can't exactly hit him, now can I? I can be good you know, in fact, I'm grateful. Al used to let me sleep against him on long train rides…" he trailed off sadly. "I miss him."

The rest of the train ride was spent talking about random unimportant things until they reached Risembool three days later.

(1)An abbreviation of lieutenant colonel.


	4. Chapter 4: Travelers

**Once Again We Repeat **

_Authors Note: _Welcome to chapter 4. I've done a lot on this story so far. A third chapter in one day!

**Chapter 4: Travelers**

_The Twelve Travelers_

They group had reached the dirt road that ran towards the Automail shop owned by the Rockbell's when Edward began to run up the road. His feet hit the ground with practice and purpose as they took him towards his brother and family. The group could only follow after.

Weston, yet again, was confused. As they topped the hill, Edward shouted out a greeting, "ALPHONSE!"

A young man appeared at the doorway, surprise showing on his face, then excitement and happiness. The group breached the hill when Alphonse replied.

"Brother!" Al grabbed Ed and swept him off his feet, hugging him tightly. "I missed you!"

Ed's arms wrapped around Al, "I'm sorry," He felt Al's shrug and the hug tighten.

"Hello, Alphonse," Hawkeye greeted him.

"Hi, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

Pinako and Winry appeared at the top of the steps and asked, "What's with all of them?"

"Lieutenant Colonel, are you telling me the only reason you came here was to see your _brother. _I thought you said time was of the essence?"

"You got promoted? Congratulations!" Alphonse smiled at Edward.

"Thanks." Ed turned to Weston. "Major Weston. My brother was the one on the mission with me. He has valuable information we need. Please refrain from questioning my decisions…or do you want to be brought to court for insubordination?"

"He sounds like Mustang," Havoc muttered.

"Al, all these people besides Mustang and Hawkeye are my unit. You know them all besides Major Haru Weston the Swift Alchemist."

"Hey, Ed!" Winry called to him and he turned and got hit in the head with her wrench.

"You should come more often to have your automail looked at! You shouldn't let it go rusty!"

Ed looked at his brother horrified and whispered, "You didn't _tell her_?"

"I didn't want to get hit!" he whispered back.

Roy looked between the two whispering brothers.

"Ed! Al! Pay attention!" Winry snapped, but smiled at them all, "Come in, we're about to have dinner, but there should be enough. Provided someone doesn't eat it all," here she glared at Edward.

After eating, as everybody lazed on the couches, Winry spoke to Ed, "Okay, lemme see it,"

"Uhm, Winry, there's something I need to tell you," he began. "I don't exactly have automail anymore…"

"You broke it?!" she screeched. Ed shook his head and mutely pulled up the sleeve of his jacket, revealing a flesh and blood arm.

Pinako and Winry's breath stopped. "When? How?"

Al stepped in. " 'bout a year ago after the whole Bradley thing…you know…in the mansion."

"And you never told me?" Winry looked hurt and angry.

"I didn't know how," Ed apologized.

"Edward…get out. Please, just go. For a while."

Edward bowed his head and left the house, meandering up the hill, with the rest following behind him, all having been kicked out, even Al.

Suddenly he stopped. And began to tremble. He shook his head back and forth. Mustang also stared. Where Ed's house had been burnt down, a house had been constructed exactly like it.

"Al…what is this?"

Alphonse didn't answer, another voice did instead.

"Hello Edward. I just rebuilt my house is all. After you burnt it down."

Hohenheim smiled. Ed took a step back. "Why? Why?"

His father frowned. "Son…"

"You left Mother, she died waiting for you! It's _your _fault we preformed human transmutation on Mom to bring her back. _Your _fault I had to bind Al's soul to a suit of armor. _Your _fault I lost my arm and leg. _Your _fault I went to the military."

"Human transmutation?" Falman asked shocked as he turned to Ed.

Mustang's lips thinned.

"It was your own choice, Edward. But it's nice that you're not taking all the blame anymore." Hohenheim told Ed.

"You were just the catalyst _Dad, _I was the real problem. I only got my arm and leg and Al's body after the Homunculi sacrificed himself for Al, and Envy went through the gate."

"I'm sorry; I don't think I can say that enough. I know it was partly my fault…I never meant…Ed…I want you to forgive me. And I thought I could start by giving you a home back."

"Dad," Al began, "Thank you. I know brother appreciates it, whether or not he's showing it. But I'm pretty sure he does. He misses it; he comes here often and stares."

Ed's head nodded slightly.

Mustang's hand landed on Edward's shoulder as he added his own input. "Forgiveness takes time, Fullmetal. But eventually you will find it. Maybe this mission will help you." His hand squeezed.

"I feel like I'm in a sappy drama," Brosh bemoaned his fate. And then everyone was laughing and happy for the moment.

"I don't know when I'll forgive you, Hohenheim, but this," he smiled, "is a good way to start."

"Thank you, Brother!" Al was grinning at him in a way he couldn't help but grin back.

"Dad? Can we look at your alchemy books," Al asked him.

At his nod, they raced into the house laughing.

_CRASH_

The others followed inside to see a picture reminiscent of days past: Ed and Al covered in books that had "fallen" off the bookshelf when they swore they hadn't knocked anything over.

Ed groaned. "Al…you're too big, you're squishing me."

"Sorry big brother. I can't help it your frame is so small."

There was laughter from Mustang, Hawkeye and Ed's subordinates. Their father could only shake his head before asking, "What are we doing about sleeping arrangements? We've got three bedrooms. Mine, of course, and then a guest room and the boy's room. Ed and Al will obviously sleep in the same room; the rest will draw sticks to see who sleeps where. Short in Ed's room, long in the guest room."

Mustang, Riza, and Havoc drew short straws, and Falman, Fuery, Breda, Weston and Armstrong drew long sticks.

"There we go!" Hohenheim exclaimed. "All sorted." And he walked towards his room. "Al, Ed, the extra blankets are where your mother kept them."

"I'll get them brother; you won't be able to reach…"

Edward huffed but allowed his brother to fetch the blankets.

"Sleeping arrangements." Ed began.

"I'll sleep in the bed with Alphonse," Riza began; I don't like the idea of sleeping with any of you goons."

Ed was already flopped on his bed, looking out the window next to it.

"Hey Al," he began forgetting the rest of the people were in the room. "Remember when we used to look out at the stars every night before we went to sleep? I had forgotten how beautiful and _bright _they are."

"Mmm. I remember. Mom yelled at you a lot because you weren't in bed like you were supposed to be. You were climbing the roof to get a better view."

Havoc had decided he wanted the only floor futon and had taken that during the brother's discussion which left Mustang and Edward sharing a bed.

"I can't believe there's no snow here, then again, it's always warm down here," he smiled and opened the window to lean out of it.

"Ed," he heard his brothers grumble, "stop talking and go to sleep already,"

He turned and slid beneath the covers, keeping his back to Mustang. He closed his eyes and slid into a dream-free sleep.

He felt the tangle of morning sunlight brushing against his face. He groaned and rolled the opposite way before he remembered there was supposed to be another person in the bed with him. When his eyes opened he saw that everyone had already left the room. The smell of breakfast wafted up to him and if he listened closely he could hear the voices below him. He stood stretching his muscles languidly before heading down stairs. At the doorway to the kitchen he paused. Everyone was sitting around talking or laughing drinking a beverage while the food cooked.

His brother shoved a glass of orange juice into his hands. "Winry wanted me to give you milk as punishment," he said and nodded at Winry who had turned to smile at him. "She forgives you, you know. She cares about you a lot. Not like me though, she _loves _me," he teased his brother.

"Very nice, Al."

Weston announced over the breakfast table, "What did you guys mean by suit of armor and automail. Neither has them."

"It's a long story," Ed complained, leaning back against the person next to him. "I don't feel like telling it."

"True, we never did know why Al was just a soul with armor and Ed had automail limbs," Breda put in.

"Bet Mustang knows," Havoc turned to Ed.

"Mustang knows all," Ed yawned.

"Simply put," Al started the story, "Our mom died and Ed perfected the formula for human transmutation. He convinced me to try it. Brother lost a leg and I lost my body. He gave up his arm to bring my soul back and tethered it with a blood seal to a suit of armor."

Havoc gave a whistle. "That's some heavy stuff for a twelve year old."

"I wasn't twelve," Ed announced. "I was ten. And before we did human transmutation we studied with Izumi Curtis…she was our teacher."

Mustang (the object Ed was leaning on) growled at Ed, "Yes, yes, shrimp. Now get off me. I'm not a pillow."

Edward moved and leaned on Al instead who put an arm around his brother.

Winry sat on the other side of Ed who placed his arm around her. "Feels like old times again, huh?" she asked.

"It does," Al nodded. "It's as if mom is waiting out back, just doing laundry, letting us play."

Edward shot up suddenly. "Oh, yeah. Has Maria Ross been here?"

Winry shook her head. "No, I haven't seen her."

"What about Russell and Fletcher Tringham?" Ed's mouth twisted down sourly at the thought of the older brother.

This time Al shook his head. Mustang had gotten up and retrieved the picture of Kessler. "Al, was this the man who saw your brother?"

"Yeah. Older though."

Roy and Ed exchanged looks.

"Then my theory…" Edward began.

"Is probably correct," Mustang finished.

"Theory?" Al asked.

Edward launched into the explanation of his theory on how it was possible Maes Hughes was still alive and their journey to seek Kessler.

"That means Mr. Hughes might be able to try my apple pie!"(1) Winry jumped in.

Al was smiling again. "I'll come with you then, Brother. He deserves it."

"I'm coming too!" Winry announced. "You owe me, Ed!"

"If it has to do with Homunculus or Bradley, it means I'm coming as well. There will be no repeats of what happened." And with that Hohenheim joined the expedition as well.

Mustang and Ed had taken a back room to plan things out as they had just gotten three new members of their party.

"Hohenheim, Winry, Al," Ed began.

"Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda," Roy listed.

"Falman, Fuery, Armstrong," Edward added.

"Weston, you and me," Mustang finished.

"That's twelve people!" Ed nearly shouted. "Urrggh." He slumped and let his head hit the table. He muttered the next sentence against the table, "Since the people I wanted to talk to aren't here, we might as well leave tomorrow. Get this done earlier."

Roy agreed instantly. "Hey, Edward. Show me around Risembool. I'd like to see the sights, where you and Al used to go." Roy slid his eyes over to the door, signaling someone was listening. "Just the two of us."

Ed pretended to think it over. "No short jokes, no bastard jokes, civility only."

"Agreed."

The two men headed out the door, saying they were going for a walk. The moment they were out of sight of the house, Edward began to scramble across a large meadow. Roy followed after him. As Ed came to the edge of a wood line, he stopped. "Should be around here somewhere."

The grass dipped against the breeze that was blowing. Ed shivered. "It's getting colder, though it will never completely freeze. It might snow lightly, but again, it won't stick."

His pace was slower and measured as he searched for the old pathway he and Alphonse used to take. After a few minutes of poking through weeds he found it. "It's overgrown," Ed sighed with disappointment. "Of course it would be, it's been seven years since we've been down this way."

Mustang let him have his peace until they reached the river. Edward climbed onto a boulder and sat, folding his arms around his knees. "So, you wanted something."

"Your father knew who Weston was before I even introduced him. It's not that I don't trust your father, its Weston that I don't trust. In fact, that's why I asked for him to be assigned to your team. Your father must have been researching him, because Weston has a dangerous file. He's also very…nosey."

Ed nodded his head. "Okay." He leaned back against the rock. "What is this that we have? Friendship?"

Mustang looked at Edward lying against the rock, absorbing the sunlight, just like a cat. "That's a word for it," he admitted.

Ed turned his head to watch Roy who was studying him.

"What?" Ed asked.

"You reminded me of a cat, that's all."

Edward blinked at him, for once, looking like a normal seventeen year old should. "You should always look like you do now, Ed. A normal seventeen year old."

Ed sat up. "You almost never call me 'Ed' unless something's happened, or you're feeling affectionate."

Roy paused briefly before diving in head first, "I'm feeling a bit of both at the moment."

A little smile curved Ed's mouth as he slid from the rock, now standing with his back pressed against it.

"When you're feeling affectionate, you're feeling nice, and that means that you're in a good mood because I did something right. Or something good happened to you."

Roy flashed a grin full of teeth at him. "That's not a bad thing, right?"

"Not one bit," Edward agreed.

Silence overtook them for a few short minutes, just letting nature speak for once.

"It's nice here," Mustang spoke. "Peaceful. Quiet. I could get used to it. I can't believe you didn't miss this."

"I missed it every single day I was away. This will always be my home."

Roy took the few steps forward that separated them. Edward looked up surprised. His head reached just below Mustang's shoulders, just above mid chest. The taller man let his hand rest on the side of Ed's face.

"What I'm about to do, is wrong, not only is it wrong, it is illegal." He husked softly.

"What could possibly be illegal that's not wrong?" Edward asked, "Doesn't illegal mea-"

Roy cut him off and gently closed his mouth over Ed's. Just one, small, simple kiss.

He pulled back just as swiftly, speaking quickly and seriously. "If you don't want me to do that again tell me no."

Ed flicked his tongue out over his lips, opening his mouth to speak, "I don't mind," he was the vulnerable teenager in that moment.

Roy saw the fall of the sunlight across Ed's golden head, his gold eyes, half lidded, brighter with heightened sense, his cheeks turning a rosy pink color and all he could think was _he's so young, so vulnerable. And still so naïve in some things. _

Mustang picked up Edward's hand in his own. "We have to go back. We're leaving tomorrow." His tone held a regretful note. "But, bring me back here someday…I'd like to see this again."

As they walked the path back, Edward's head was spinning. The kiss had felt so _nice. _So warm. Comforting. He looked at Mustang out of the corner of his eyes. He was striding with his long, elegant strides, the kind that ate the ground, yet left no evidence he had even been there. They paused in the middle of the meadow to watch as the stars came out.

"It's getting late," Ed told Mustang. "We should hurry back."

As they got on the main path, there, at the top of the house, a light was being flashed from the second story window. (2) Edward smiled and ran towards the light, letting Mustang drift along behind him.

"I was waiting," Al told him. "Dinner's ready."

The night passed quickly through smiles and laughter, and when the morning light finally appeared again, the house on the hill was rowdy. Breakfast was a drawn out meal, languid and surreal, right until the time they had to go, to the point they almost missed the train to the outpost at the border.

A day later (there were delays because of a broken track) they made it to the outpost. Between the fact that there were four state alchemists, and one general who had loads of money to spend because the Fuhrer had said "you'll need this for your mission", they were able to purchase six rooms; two people per room. Mustang had Armstrong room with Weston, Fuery and Falman decided to share a room, Winry and Riza had their own room, Hohenheim went with his youngest son, Havoc and Breda and then Mustang and Edward. With room arrangements decided, they picked up the keys and headed to their respective floor. (There were six rooms per floor, three on each side, so the Elric subordinates/family/Mustang/Hawkeye party had six rooms, they had one floor. The Elric's and the girls were on the right side, the rest of the subordinates were on the other side.

The room was sparsely, but nicely decorated. Two double beds, a large mirror and two small dressers, a closet and a bathroom with a tub. Then, on one side of the room was a large window that took up the whole wall and over looked the southern plains.

"Having rooms on the first floor is nice…no stairs to walk up, and it's easier to get in and out of the building," Edward commented, lounging on the bed closest to the window. Mustang looked up from the bed where he was reading an alchemy book taken from the Elric household.

"Sure, I suppose, but it's…so open, anyone can see in. There aren't any blinds."

"What's the point? All you do is sleep."

Roy wanted to groan. Edward obviously had no idea what people did at hotels. But then again, he is still young and didn't exactly have a normal childhood.

The mid-morning sun leaked in through the windows, as Edward went to stand by them and look out. Roy followed him, standing next to him. Edward turned to face him and smiled.

"This doesn't seem like a warzone. It seems more like a holiday. I've never had a mission like this before, this…relaxing."

"Most missions weren't like yours."

Roy bent his head to kiss Ed. Edward's arms wound around Roy's neck as he stood on his toes so the reach wasn't as far.

The rest of the party had decided to walk around the building to surprise Roy and Edward, but what they saw was the two locked at the lips.

Hohenheim looked at Al. "Did you know?"

Al shook his head. Hohenheim looked around, asking if anyone had known.

"As far as any of us knew," Hawkeye told him, "they were still on bad terms with each other…until they went out for that walk yesterday."

"Therefore the evidence points to the fact that something happened yesterday afternoon between them," Falman mused.

"So, who made the first move?" Armstrong asked.

Breda and Havoc grinned. "There could only be one person!"

"Mustang," Fuery stated.

Weston stood to the side. "I told you there was something between them!"

"At the time there wasn't. Trust us. Neither mustang nor Ed would keep quiet about that to us. They would tell us because they'd need our help to keep it a secret." Breda told Weston again.

"I thought Ed was sad that I chose you, Al," Winry spoke, confusion in her voice.

"I had _no idea _that Brother felt anything but animosity towards the General." Al choked out.

"That animosity could have been the two of them protecting themselves. They are very similar and want to do that when they're not sure how to react, the pretend it doesn't exist, pretend until it can't be bottled up anymore." Hohenheim added insight into the situation.

The group turned back to the window where the two commanders were silhouetted against the morning sun that streamed down, haloing them in light.

"It seems like it's a blessed union," Fuery murmured. Al and Winry seemed to agree.

Weston snorted. "It's not like they have long to live anyways."

Hawkeye had her gun to his head in a second.

"Very nice, Lieutenant Hawkeye. Havoc, Breda, Armstrong, grab him and bring him to my room. Fuery, contact the Fuhrer and tell him we've got a spy among us. Winry, go get the lovebirds before they go any farther. Al, Falman, follow behind Havoc, Breda and Armstrong. I'll go in front. Don't let him go anywhere." Hohenheim commanded. "You have permission to shoot but not kill if he tries to escape, Hawkeye."

Fuery contacted the Fuhrer, Weston was bound, gagged, and blinded, and Winry had yet to retrieve Roy and Ed.

Al sighed, "Please go Winry. We can't spare anyone else."

Wincing, Winry opened the door as Mustang was pulling Ed's shirt off.

"I've already seen Ed naked, but I'd rather not see _you _naked General Mustang. We need you in Hohenheim and Al's room. Weston was a traitor. Fuery already contacted the Fuhrer."

For a whole minute it was absolutely quiet. Ed swallowed harshly and pulled his shirt back on correctly while Mustang straightened his clothes.

When Ed and Roy entered the room, Havoc and Breda started snickering, Falman pretended to have not seen anything, Fuery and Al were blushing several shades of red, Hawkeye and Hohenheim stood to the side amused, while Winry tried to disappear, and Armstrong as usual, was beaming.

"…where's Brosh?" Falman suddenly asked.

Mustang began to laugh. "You forgot about your subordinate!"

Edward replied vaguely. "Yeah. Risembool. Maria."

Mustang shrugged. "So, what do we have?"

"The Fuhrer asked for him to be brought back. As soon as possible."

Edward nodded. All right. I'll go organize that with the General now."

As they stood in the hallway, Ed told Roy. "I suspected him before we talked. I asked Brosh to stay behind and wait for Maria, act as our backup. Everyone forgot about Brosh, no one realized he was gone, right after we met Hohenheim. It's because he's inconspicuous. Brosh is here right now, I saw him and Maria on the way in. They'll be the ones to bring him back. Whether or not I want my father with us, we need him."

Roy nodded, "Why those two?"

"I trust those two as much as I trust the rest of the unit. And because of the way they faithfully guarded Al and I."

"Good enough. Go get them."

Ed returned a bit later with Maria and Brosh and with a little alchemy made sure Weston wasn't getting free. "Be safe you two. Brosh: no need to come back. We'll see you in Central soon."

With a nod, he, Maria and their prisoner departed.

Standing there, the party found itself reduced by two. Hands clenching Ed walked out of the room and toward the dining hall. "Let's eat lunch, and then Mustang and I can get started on this mission and finish it as quickly as possible."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"Anything else _we_ need to know?" Al turned the question back on his brother.

Edward turned red to the amusement of the rest.

* * *

(1)Winry said she'd make him an apple pie so he could try her cooking.

(2)Ed & Al's mom used to do this to show them the way home.

This is twelve **TWELVE **pages long, and it's got TONS of important stuff in it. I also found I had too many characters. I would often forget Brosh or Armstrong was with them. So the easiest way to do that was to change my plan a bit and have Weston be a villain. (one less villain for me to make up). (FYI – this is over 4,000 words)


	5. Chapter 5: Truths

**Once Again We Repeat **

_Authors Note: _Its chapter 5. I'm sorry it's been so long – school started, I've had NCL and I've been sick as well. I've tried to make it fairly long, but it's probably really quick at the same time. I'm rushing this chapter because it's been awhile.

PLEASE, PLEASE leave reviews. I'd love you if you did. I always respond to you.

Also, last chapter was a special. It was super long. You got a kiss. You got a traitor. Ed blushed. This one is probably going to be shorter. By the way, here's the soundtrack I write this story to:

Let it Out by Miho Fukuhara

I Will Find You by Clannad

The Way You Love Me by Faith Hill

The Prayer by Celine Dion and Andrea Bocelli

Tell Him by Barbra Steisand and Celine Dion

I'm Your Angel by R. Kelly with Celine Dion

You Are Loved [Don't Give Up] by Josh Groban

Now or Never by Josh Groban

Awake by Josh Groban

My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion

A New Day Has Come by Celine Dion

Let Me Fall by Josh Groban

Brothers by Vic Mignogna

Continued Story by Hitomi

**Chapter 5: Truths**

_The Different Truths_

Two days later, Aeruga was slowly relenting and beginning to give up the fight. Edward and Mustang were exhausted, they had had little to no sleep for the past two nights as they had been working on battle strategies in case things went wrong. Therefore it was welcome relief when the skirmishes began to die down. One of the generals of the Aerugan army walked into the camp with a small escort a little while later; he carried a white flag.

"General Mustang, I presume," the General spoke to Mustang with distaste in his voice.

Mustang nodded his head.

"And you brought your little boy to the battle field as well…I knew you were rumored to be a ladies man, but bringing your son to the field was stupid."

"I'm military," Edward snapped his blonde hair and blue uniform in as good of a condition as they could have been.

"Still, a boy has no place in a battle, right, General?"

Roy's arm slid around Edward's waist and asked, "What is it that you want?"

"We want you to return a man you have captured in your prison. A Kessler, he was working for us."

Ed became silent. Mustang's eyebrows rose.

"General, my subordinate saw him about a month ago with an organization here in Amestris. It is your organization perhaps?"

"We have no organizations in Amestris. Please return him immediately."

Edward grew impatient and bristled. "We don't have him locked up – in fact we're looking for him ourselves! We have reason to believe that he escaped from the prison Bradley had him locked up in."

"Are you telling me you do not have him prisoner?"

"Yes, that is correct. Now, if you'd answer some of our questions for you. When did he go missing? And where did you find him originally?"

"He went missing almost three months ago. And the answer to your second question lies within the borders of Aeruga. And you don't have permission to go there."

"Perhaps there's an abandoned place on the outskirts of Aeruga somewhere that people in Amestris could access without you knowing," Ed stated more than inquired.

"There are a few yes, why?"

"There's a good change two men of the military have been held captive there for about a year."

The other general seemed to think for a bit before asking, "This is personal?"

Mustang nodded. "My best friend is possibly still alive."

"You're pure military though. I can't let you just walk over the border however you want. If you could find someone non-military or someone who isn't just an obedient dog, then I could take them with me, and bring them to the warehouses. I'll come back tomorrow morning, so have your decision by then."

The general stalked away, his over large body parting a path through the soldiers.

"Well then, I guess I should get ready," Edward remarked without hesitation.

Mustang looked at him with confusion. "For what?" he asked.

"I am leaving tomorrow morning, aren't I? I'm not an obedient dog - " he was cut off by the General.

"No. Way. I'm sending your father, he's reliable. Somewhat and he's non-military."

Ed glared and shook his head. "Either way, I'm going. With or without him. You should go on to Dublith and wait there for me. It shouldn't take long at all." Edwards voice dropped to a whisper. "Plus, I know you can watch over Al and Winry for me."

Mustang seemed to disagree. "We'll wait here for you to return."

Ed seemed to dislike this proposition, but he didn't have much choice. "By the way, I'm no longer your subordinate." He grinned and walked away to collect his father.

Roy watched him go longingly, after that incident with Weston, Ed hadn't so much as touched him. So, when later that night Ed came and gave him a hug before crawling into bed, Roy was relieved. And when the morning dawn broke and Roy watched Edward walk after his father, he could feel nothing but worry for the young prodigy who had come so far.

Ed stopped and turned, waving to Mustang's distant figure before trundling through the border with his father.

Hohenheim looked down at his eldest son. He was surprised Ed had let him come along, but he knew his son was only doing it so that general of his didn't worry about him.

"Did you know," Edward spoke softly, "Mustang had done everything in his power for Al and I? He gave up his dream of being Fuhrer for Al and I."

"Oh?" Hohenheim questioned.

"I appreciate it, and now that I'm no longer his subordinate, I sometimes worry if things will change."

The Elric's didn't notice the Aeruga General whose name escaped Ed, was listening in.

"Didn't things already change though? Things changed the moment you two got intimately involved."

Edward turned a deep red. "We haven't done anything other than kiss!" he protested.

Hohenheim smiled. "Should I have the talk with you?"

Ed glared and turned away. "No thanks, Mustang had that talk with me years ago."

"And now he's going to be your lover?" his father told his son with amusement laced in his voice.

Edward refused to answer and continued the trek towards an abandoned warehouse. Not even five hours passed before they reached the doorway which Ed just transmuted open by reconfiguring the lock. Finally inside, he took a look around. The Amestis military had definitely been here at some point in time, there were a few pieces of blue uniforms scattered about as if hastily left behind, and there was alchemy arrays.

Ed moved through the winding hallways searching for some form of human life. As he and his father neared a doorway, there was a scratching sound from within. Hohenheim broke down the door with little effort to reveal Basque Gran scratching on a wall. He looked up, relief on his face as he saw the two men.

"I don't care who you are, but let's get out of here."

"We have one more person to find," Hohenheim told him.

Gran shrugged and got up off the floor and followed the Elric family through some more passages before they found a locked door.

The triumph on Ed's face made his father let Edward do the work on his own.

When the door finally heaved open, Maes Hughes surprised face stared up at Edward.

"Ed?" he asked. "Ed?"

"Hughes," Edward breathed a sigh of relief. "Good to see you. Glad to see my theory was correct."

"C'mon. The General's waiting."

Ed towed Hughes behind him for seven hours straight. When they burst into the camp in the middle of the night, Edward was shouting, "Roy! Roy! Roy!" which had Mustang thinking something was wrong and caused him to dart out of the hotel room to make sure his former subordinate was okay, and finding he was, kissed him.

"You're okay," he breathed against Edward's ear before crushing him in a hug. "I'm relieved."

Edward's arms had wrapped themselves around Roy and squeezed. "Look behind me."

Roy's eyes drifted beyond Ed to where Gran was standing and then Maes next to him. Shock, relief and happiness washed over his face. He swallowed.

"Maes?"

"Roy," Hughes grinned. "Miss me?"

"Yes, so much."

Ed pulled away. "Mission complete." He yawned. "I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed. Feel free to come later." He told Mustang before walking into their room and closing the door.

One of Hughes's eyebrows rose after Edward left. "So…" he began, "it seems I missed quite a lot in the time I was gone. I had _guessed _of course, but I didn't _know, _so I didn't say anything. How long?"

Roy's face became neutral. "Not long. And what do you mean by guessed?"

"You see, not all anger or tension is just hate, it could be a cover for what one is really feeling. Especially if it's something that could harm another or change your life drastically."

Mustang hummed, "It's a recent development. After Ed figured out you might not be dead. We haven't told Gracia…in case it wasn't correct."

Hughes sobered. "Ed's got two normal arms."

"He got them back after seeing the gate in Dante's mansion."

With that, Roy filled Hughes in on everything he missed. Hughes stayed silent, thinking things through. "It seems Edward's gotten most of it right. About Kessler at least."

"Did you hear anything about what he was planning?" the General asked.

Maes shook his head. "Kessler didn't like us, so when he got out, he left us to die. I'm sorry I don't know anymore."

Roy embraced Maes. "Don't worry. It doesn't matter. We'll figure it out for sure. The only problem is to explain why you're not dead."

He grinned. "Yes, that should be solved as soon as possible. Who's here by the way?"

"Brosh and Ross towed off a traitor by the name of Haru Weston…one of Edward's men."

"Edward's men?"

"Fullmetal's a lieutenant colonel now, I'm a General. Just recently promoted."

"Congratulations then. Who else is here?"

"Then we have Major Armstrong, Alphonse, Hawkeye, Winry Rockbell, Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery. Hawkeye is the only one still under my command, the rest belong to Ed now. Well, besides his brother and his brother's girlfriend. There's also one other guest."

Maes waited for Roy to continue.

"Hohenheim. The Elric's father."

"Oh, what'd Edward do?"

"He was pissed. His father fixed their house and everything. And decided to tag along."

"Well…I think I'd like to get showered off. I feel dirty."

Roy laughed and opened the door to his room, letting Hughes in. Hughes slid into the bathroom and into the shower as Mustang called through the door. "You can take my bed for tonight. I'll sleep with Edward."

"Sleep?" Hughes snickered, and Roy rolled his eyes, his best friend sometimes was a joke.

Roy himself snuggled down into bed, letting an arm fall across Ed who threaded his fingers through Roy's. "G'night," he mumbled.

"Goodnight," Mustang replied.

Hughes stood watching them silently, thinking. Their relationship was not only forbidden, it was dangerous and rocky. The two had fiery tempers and stubbornness. Their road was not easy, and Hughes decided that he would help smooth the way. Grumbling about his friends ambitions and ideas, Hughes fell asleep, only to be woken when there was a pounding on the door.

"Roy, door," he rolled over and drew the pillow on top of his head.

Mustang opened the door, growling an annoyed, "What?" at the person.

Alphonse peered around the door, "I wanted to know if my brother was back. I heard his voice last night."

"I'm here Al, don't worry. It took a lot less time than I thought it would."

Alphonse smiled and stepped into the room, "Welcome back, Brother."

Ed gave a small smile and turned to the bed Hughes was occupying. "There's someone I'd like you to see."

"First, gather everyone down in the dining hall for a meeting." Roy interrupted. "So for now, leave the room."

Al shrugged and closed the door behind him, and headed to the others rooms to gather the team.

When they had all gathered in the dining hall, Edward and Roy entered.

"Mission was completed!" Ed announced. Confused looks all around.

Maes Hughes stepped into the room grinning, "Yo!" he greeted, giving a wave.

Chairs slammed into the floor, glasses shattered and gasps were uttered. And then there was silence.

Alphonse's eyes had hints of tears within them, while Winry wept into his shoulder. Riza gave him a salute with a "Welcome back, Brigadier General Hughes."

Breda gave him a slap on the back, while Fuery smiled and Falman nodded. Havoc grinned and waved back.

Once the crying, and the general enthusiasm of having Hughes back was over, they got down to business.

"We're heading to Dublith next. We need to know what Kessler is up to. Basque Gran has also come back to us; he will head directly to central and report to the Fuhrer."

Mustang's arm slid around Ed's waist casually pulling him closer, "While the rest of us are in Dublith, we'll split up to search the city. However, we'll all be staying at the Elric's teacher's house."

"I thought this was my command," Edward grumbled.

"It is, however, I outrank you."

Edward just continued to grumble about how "Mustang stole my team back,"

Later that afternoon when everyone was on the train, (after Edward was remembered; he had been in the library, after they tore Al away from a kitten he had found; and after they rescued Breda from a dog) they finally got a breather.

Hughes, Edward, Mustang and Hawkeye shared a booth a few isles down from the one where Breda, Havoc, Fuery and Falman sat together betting how quickly Ed was going to give his "virginity" to Mustang. Armstrong, Hohenheim, Al and Winry sat behind them. Al shouted, "I DON'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING WITH THIS BET; OR KNOW HOW, WHEN, OR WHERE MY BOTHER WILL LOSE HIS VIRGINITY TO GENERAL MUSTANG! SO BE QUIET!!"

The utter silence came again. Edward had turned such a bright red as everyone in their car turned to look at them.

"Nice going Al," Havoc hissed, "now we're going to have Hawkeye, Mustang AND your brother after us!"

Maes was trying not to laugh hysterically as his best friend looked like he was torn between amusement and anger. "There goes our secret relationship." Mustang sighed and rolled his eyes.

Four days later in the center of Dublith, Izumi Curtis happened to stop by a paper stand, and there, on the front page, was the title: _The Hero of the Ishval War; Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang and the Hero of the People; Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric: Secret relationship? _The text below went along the lines of:

_The revered Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang and his subordinate the Fullmetal _

_Alchemist Edward Elric, are they having a relationship? On a train to Dublith _

_Edward's younger brother Alphonse announced that he didn't want to know how_

_The bet Mr. Elric's new team was betting on would end. This bet, apparently, was _

"_to see how quickly Edward would lose his virginity to Mustang" Jean Havoc tells us._

"_We [in the office] always bet on different things to relieve the work day." Heymans Breda_

_Also gives us inside information on the alchemists. "It was fun to bet on how Ed [Edward] _

_Would react to Mustang after [a mission]. Sometimes before, it always depended. Sometimes_

_Mustang would tease him about being short and cause Edward to almost bring the office down_

'_round our ears." Kain Fuery adds to Breda's statement, "Generally speaking their relationship was _

_amusing to us. They had bad days and really bad days. Yet, they worked really well together." Another of their_

_ co-workers Falman also places his input, "Ed's not much for formalities, he and the [then] colonel often bantered to the _

_point it could be insubordinate. _

_However,this takes it to a whole new level. Mustang is a known womanizer, so its surprising that he would take to Ed." Many women _

_are devastated, we also asked Riza Hawkeye what she thought, she told us "it is none of your business." _

_The recently returned Maes Hughes also adds a statement, "I had guessed that they had feelings but weren't _

_acknowledging them. I'm happy for my best friend and Edward. They're two people I really respect; _

_I also think other's should Respect them as well. People shouldn't be so harsh to them; Ed's not really _

_Mustang's subordinate anymore,he's of legal [sort of] age. Times are changing and people need to flow with it." _

_Maes Hughes makes a good point. The world is changing, and why shouldn't_

_Relationships change as well? However, is this relationship true? All the sources _

_We've talked to seem to believe it. Winry Rockbell, Alphonse Elric's girlfriend also _

_Talked to us. "Sure, I mean, Ed wasn't really one for relationships. Al [and I] used_

_To joke he [Edward] was asexual. That books were his lovers. So this was a [big]_

_Shock to us. Not a bad one though." Alphonse also told us a bit about his brother,_

"_He's really proud. He's got pride and determination. He's very stubborn and often_

_Has a bad temper. Just don't call him short or feed him milk." He laughs. "Then _

_Everythings okay, you know? He took care of me [and himself] after Mom died._

_I respect him immensely for that." This relationship, is it unorthodox? Is it good_

_Or is it bad? Either way this relationship should be interesting to follow, as it has_

_Two of the best state alchemists [and perhaps all alchemists] in it. Both Mr. Elric_

_And Mr. Mustang are reluctant to talk about it, they probably fear being dismissed_

_From the military. If this happens, oppose it! This is love! Support them as you _

_Support your own loves. So, what's going to happen in the meantime? Will their_

_Relationship last or fall apart? The final person who spoke to us is Van Hohenheim,_

_The Elric boy's father. "I haven't been in their life much. Edward blames me for a_

_Lot of things. I know it's mostly true, so I accept that. Seeing him kiss another man,_

_Was an enormous surprise to me. I had forgotten my little boy was all grown up_

_Now, he could fend for himself. I guess I didn't find out in the most normal of ways,_

_But it's fine. A window is as good as anything. I too, am curious about this relationship._

_My other son doesn't want to know anything as he shouted in the train; _

_He's just doesn't want to be too close to his brother like that." _

_Armstrong adds a final statement, "We all got a good laugh when Hawkeye shot_

_At Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Falman when she heard they were betting, and then_

_Again when she found what it was about. The General Mustang came after them next,_

_His gloves snapping through the air causing a fire. Not to mention Edward Elric _

_Came at them as well. Between the three of them they destroyed a whole train car. _

_I think those subordinates won't be making anymore bets for a while. We'll have to see."_

_Like Armstrong says, we'll have to see where this relationship goes! _

Izumi returned home, paper in hand, to find Edward and co. still lounging in her living room. "Edward Elric, you will explain this _RIGHT NOW_!"

Ed stood up to look at the paper, looked to Izumi, to the paper, to Mustang and back again. Then swallowed. "Teacher, uhm, well,"

Roy stood up and wrapped his arm around Ed's shoulders, turning him to face him. Then Mustang kissed Edward in front of the whole group before looking at Izumi.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked.

Izumi's hand knocked Edward backwards a few feet as she replied with a, "Sure, sure. I'm always the last to know everything…your human transmutation and now your homosexual relationship. Ed, you've got to keep me in the loop."

"Sorry, Teacher. I've been busy looking for Kessler."

"Kessler? You mean that past military man whose been trying to round up people for some organization?"

* * *

I made this a long one. And I left a cliff hanger. I won't post anymore until I get more reviews, thank you very much. So please review.

The paper article is a little messed up in formatting; this killed it. Sorry.


	6. Chapter 6: Desperation

**Once Again We Repeat **

_Authors Note: _Chapter 6! If you would like to talk about anything at all, looking for spoilers, e-mail me! Or IM me, you can find that stuff in my bio.

By the way – Edward is rich. He pays Sciezka a ton of money for her help; therefore I'm making him rich. Edward's also a little more tame, for one, he's older, and two, he's healing, so I made him a more calm character.

By the way - I got this out one day after my last post...it wasn't even a week!!

I'm dedicating this chapter to Iriko-chan (animefangirlNoriko), thanks for the reviews and comments!

**Chapter 6: Desperation**

_To the Edge of Desperation_

Edward rounded on his teacher, "Tell me everything!" his voice was burning with excitement.

Izumi glared at him, "You still owe me for not telling me - "

Ed cut her off, "I'm sorry Teacher, I know, but we're in a hurry,"

"You will listen to me Edward!" she snapped. "You are not only risking your life for the _military, _but you are also risking everyone else's lives. Think. Think of what your relationship will do to you. You'll make mistakes because you're worried."

"And we'll hold him up," Hawkeye declared standing up for Mustang.

Izumi's mouth tightened. "I still don't like it. But I can't do anything. I'll tell you all I know, but there's not much on it."

"I'll take what I can get," Roy remarked grimly.

"Kessler's been rounding up budding alchemists. There's an organization, I don't remember what it's called, but they're trying to overthrow the military. Their mission statement is odd, "We fight against the government, and dare to challenge," it's odd because they're trying to establish their own government – made up of alchemists. Yet…there's an underlying purpose that's there. I don't know what else."

The room was silent. "There's no way we can go undercover," Falman spoke, "Too risky."

"We can't interrupt their phone conversations, we don't have the frequencies." Fuery added.

"We don't know where their base is," Havoc added.

"We're too obvious," Breda concluded nodding.

"It doesn't matter," Ed told them. "We'll still head up to the slums and hope that we'll find someone there, unless they're still here. Teacher?"

"No, they've been gone for a day or two." Izumi replied to his unspoken question.

Edward sighed. "More traveling. Lovely." He snorted and stretched. "Well. Guess that's it. Al, do you want to spar?"

The group crowded out into the backyard to watch the sparing session between the brothers.

"Feel free to join in," Alphonse told them. "We wouldn't mind."

Hands and feet clashed, bodies hit the ground, lips were split as more and more people joined in sparing which had become more of a fray than a spar.

However, there was laughter, and as Curtis wrapped his arms around Izumi she told him, "I don't object as much as I let on. I want those boys to be happy, but Ed needs to be aware of the circumstances. He's much to innocent. I hope that man knows just how innocent Ed is."

As if he heard them talking about him, Mustang looked up and got clobbered by Edward's fist to his jaw. He gave a low growl and kicked at Edward who managed to jump out of the way, before getting into the fray again.

Five hours later they sat nursing bruises, split lips and sore bodies on a train.

"I wish we could've stayed longer," Edward bemoaned his lack of time with his teacher.

"At least she didn't kill you," Al remarked.

Edward grunted in approval. He knew very well his teacher would have dismembered him if she truly thought he were in danger or being rebellious.

"I think that they'll behave now that we showed them bets are bad," Hawkeye remarked to the group.

Maes was silent as he watched Edward turn red again, most likely at the thought of what his brother shouted. His best friend however shrugged and leaned back,

"They're men, they'll bet on something else this time. It's just when."

Neither Edward nor Hawkeye seemed pleased at this development.

"It's called private life," Ed muttered.

"There's not much private life in our office," Roy told him with a laugh in his voice.

"Yes," Hawkeye agreed dryly, "We all knew who and where your latest 'conquest' was. They constantly had bets on how long they would last."

Hughes glanced at Ed to see him relaxed, unworried, which made Hughes nervous. Was Edward planning something?

"I only slept with them," Roy muttered, "I never really dated."

Edward winced. Ahhh, Maes thought, he's worried that once Roy sleeps with him, he'll be left. Got to talk to Roy about that.

Kanama wasn't much further for them to go…their last stop before returning to Central. Edward was sure that he could find some information on Kessler there; he just needed to get the people talking. The rest of the train ride was spent in silence. Ed was the first one off the train and halfway across the platform before his brother caught up to him. Edward's typical red coat flared around him as he raced from the station, the black outfit just a blur.

The military men could hear the whispers, "Look! It's the peoples alchemist!"

Who could've forgotten Edward hadn't been seen in almost a year, it had been as if he'd disappeared. So, perhaps he was returning to them. The crowd parted to let the large group through as they followed the Fullmetal Alchemist, at the same time trying to stay away from the military. The intense dislike of the state military surprised Fuery and he stated as much.

Falman replied to him, "It's because the military is milking almost every cent these people have from them. However, without the money, the state would go bankrupt because Bradley used so much money. Not only that, the military often abuses these people, they carry the right fear."

Mustang's mouth thinned, "And that's why Edward's so respected. It's because he really does work for the people."

"Al, do you see your brother?" Hawkeye interrupted their conversation.

"No, Lieutenant, I don't see him." Alphonse's politeness was as distinct as ever.

"Oh! He's over there!" Havoc pointed to a small inn that had a restaurant attached.

"He can't possibly be hungry," his father stated.

"Of course he can," Breda laughed. "He's always hungry."

"Most of our bills were food and damage, rather than anything else."

"He was the most expensive subordinate ever." Mustang snarled, "He cost the military a fortune after every small mission. He wrecked buildings and ate so much that we were scrambling to find alchemists to repair the buildings."

Al began to apologize profusely, but Mustang just waved it off smiling, "It doesn't matter that much anymore. I'm just hoping nothing will get destroyed here."

Roy was interrupted by Ed's return. "These people…they either are telling the truth and don't know anything, or they're very good at keeping the truth hidden. There is absolutely no proof whatsoever."

"Are you sure brother?" Alphonse asked. "Maybe you're asking the wrong questions."

"No – I asked them specifically about any organizations…and things like that, names, looks, people, rumors, there seems to be nothing. But it could mean this whole city is in on it, so our best option might be to return to Central and wait for something to happen." Ed made a face. "As much as I love wandering, I think staying put is out best option for the moment."

Armstrong's and Maes' eyebrows rose. "Hey, Ed," Hughes began, "Are you sure that you're not planning anything stupid, are you?"

"Edward Elric, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself or take too much on. You have us to help you. After all, this is military matters." Armstrong informed him.

"I swear, I'm not hiding anything," Ed told him holding both his hands up.

Armstrong nodded with satisfaction. "Good."

"If that's out of the way, can we go home now?" Falman asked. "I'm guessing Edward wants to hit the library, and Winry and Al would like some time to spend with Edward before they return to Resembool. I know Hawkeye probably wants to question her grandfather and Weston as well."

Hawkeye acknowledged this with a nod.

"Then let us return," Breda agreed.

Climbing back onto a train for the second time that day, they arrived in Central late that night. The library was closed by this point, and so was the jail and Grumman was already abed according to Hawkeye.

Alphonse and Winry bid them goodnight and left for their hotel. Fuery and Falman stayed for a few minutes longer before also leaving. Armstrong disappeared not long after that with Breda and Havoc following.

Hawkeye told Mustang she wanted him in by seven the next morning, two hours before he normally came in, before she also left for the night.

Edward, Mustang, Hohenheim and Maes were left standing on the street.

They turned a corner and walked towards Hughes' house, stopping just before the walkway.

"Maes, we'll explain everything, then we'll leave. I'm betting you want time to yourself." Roy told his friend who accepted with grace.

Maes reunion with Gracia and Elysia was sweet and tear-jerking, and when they left, Hughes was still cooing over his daughter.

The three men who were left walked in silence before Hohenheim turned to them.

"Mustang. Edward. I don't know if I approve of this relationship. Some may consider it unnatural, or something like that, but, it's not even that. It's your age and positions. I know as well as the next man your womanizing ways, Mustang. Don't treat my son like that. He's seventeen years old, still a virgin, and he's naïve. You'd better take care of him."

Hohenheim turned and headed off down an empty street after his threat to Roy while Ed watched him go, practically snarling in anger.

Mustang's hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "Goodnight, Edward. Sleep well."

Ed's hand reached for Mustang, fumbling, before turning slightly red and looking away. Roy paused and looked at Edward.

"Where are you going?" Ed asked.

"Home," he smiled wryly. "Why?"

Edward shuffled his feet in embarrassment. "The military is kicking me out of the dorm because Al is no longer there with me…and they don't have single rooms left. So I was wondering if you could drop me off at the hotel so I could get a room there?"

"Don't worry about that, why not come stay in my dorm with me? I have a house in the city as well, but I've been so busy lately I've been staying in the dorms."

Edward tagged along behind Mustang as he approached his room, then hung back for a moment, almost uncertain.

"What's wrong?" Roy questioned.

"Are you sure you don't mind? I'm not intruding or anything, am I?"

Mustang shook his head, "No you're not. Besides, if you really need a place to stay, then, when I get rid of this dorm, come live with me in my house; if you really want I'll let you pay part of the rent. I'm sure you have more than enough." A raised eyebrow.

Roy held out his hand, palm up. Trembling, Edward placed his hand in Mustang's who curled his fingers around Edward's and pulled him into the room.

Warm lips settled over Edwards as Roy closed and locked the door before wrapping his arms around the younger man.

"Mnn." Edward lost his voice in delight. Roy raised his head to stare down at Ed.

Edward's tongue darted out to lick his lips, enticing Roy to lean closer to kiss him again.

Mustang had managed to maneuver Ed back to his bed with his shirts off and was about to undo his belt, but Edward's hands were there stopping him.

"No," he mumbled, turning bright red. "Not ready."

Edward wasn't lying either. He was scared, trembling in Mustang's arms.

Gentle thumbs wiped away the beginning of tears, caressing the face that belonged to them softly.

"I'm sorry," Mustang almost seemed apologetic, "I forget sometimes just how young you are."

He stepped back and smiled wryly. "You've gentled me apparently. I'm not as mean as I used to be. Or so Havoc told me."

This time it was Edward's turn to give a shaky apology. "I don't mean to ruin your reputation as a man that is strict and mean."

A touch to Ed's cheek was all Roy used as a reply. "I'll sleep on the sofa."

Edward laughed full out. "Stop worrying about sharing a bed…I don't worry about that. No funny business though."

Mustang completely relaxed.

When the two were settled in the bed, Roy spooning Edward, he spoke again. "I'm trying not to rush you Edward, but I have only so much restraint." He buried his face in Ed's hair. "Try not to do anything to test it. Please." The last bit came out hoarse and pleading.

Ed turned to face the older man and looked up into his face. "I'm not trying to test it." His eyes were golden orbs in the darkness. All Mustang could do was rest his forehead against Edward's and close his eyes. They could have only been asleep for an hour at most before there was a pounding on the door. Neither heard because they were so deep asleep. Riza Hawkeye burst into the room with Al and Hohenheim as well as Havoc following. Shock at seeing the two men together stalled them only for a second before Al was waking his brother, and Hawkeye was threatening Mustang. When they were deemed fully roused, Havoc started coffee for them while Hohenheim turned on lights. Seated at the table, a sleepy Edward was using Roy as a pillow, if anyone noticed he wore pajamas much to big for him – obviously belonging to Roy – no one commented on it.

Faces grim, Hawkeye informed them Weston had escaped custody.

"Escaped?" Roy asked. "How?"

"They're unsure at this point," Hawkeye looked at her commander stroking Edward's hair – Edward happened to be falling asleep again. "Sir, would you please wake Edward? He needs to hear this."

Mustang shook his head. "I or Al or you can fill him in later. He's exhausted."

"By the way General, what's he doing here?"

"He said Breda told him that the military had kicked him out of his apartment…"

Havoc snickered. "The Boss fell for that?"

Roy leveled Havoc with a glare. "He's obviously welcome to stay with me. But I'm thinking this had something to do with a bet."

Havoc whistled innocently. "Don't worry, General, we moved his stuff to your town house already." His grin was wide.

Hohenheim tapped the table, "Back to business. Relationships later. We need to know where he went. If he had anything to do with this, he might be after Hughes."

Al was already getting up. "I'll go check on him then." Alphonse glanced down at his older brother and placed one hand on his brother's chest feeling his heartbeat, the other brushed against his cheek.

"Goodbye, Brother."

"Al?" Roy questioned.

He shook his head. "I don't know if Winry and I are returning to the front of the field. We'll be spies, but not directly involved. I can't risk Winry's health."

"Aaaahh," Mustang understood. "But don't you want to wake him?"

Al shook his head again. "No, he'll be alright. He'll try to convince me if he wakes. We'll be here though, we'll see you, but…"

Mustang waved his hand, "Go and check on Hughes, and call us when you get there on the payphone outside. Then when you get in, call from Hughes phone and let me talk to him, okay? Then when you leave, call from Hughes phone, and then the payphone outside. Just to make sure you're okay."

"Got it, General."

Al closed the door after him. By this point Roy had transferred the smaller alchemist to his lap, and was letting Edward use him as a pillow.

"I'll be back in a second. I'm going to put Edward back to bed, he needs more sleep than any of us. He's still so young…just a teenager."

Hawkeye's mouth thinned. "I said that to you sir, when he was fifteen and sixteen and you treated him like Havoc or Breda, he wasn't really ready yet, and he still isn't." She smiled. "I'll come watch you."

Hohenheim also took that as an invitation to follow them. They watched as Roy untangled himself from Edward and lay him down into the bed, pulling the sheets and blanket around him. He gently pressed a hand to Ed's face, pushing golden hair off the cheek before turning and shooing them out of the room.

"What do we have to do?" he asked when they were in the kitchen again.

"It's pretty much chaos right now, Grandfather isn't taking any action. I think he's waiting for your move." Her mouth twitched. "He likes you, you know."

A small yawn broke out on Roy's face. "Okay then. I'm up, but I need to go to my townhouse. All my alchemy books and some files are there. Do you think you can pick them up?" he asked as the phone rang. She nodded and he tossed her the keys from the table.

"Hello, Alphonse. Oh? You're outside? Go on in then. Thank you." He hung up and waited. Repeating the process three more times over the next forty minutes. "Everything's okay at the Hughes' place."

Nods, and then a door opening and closing, a click of a lock falling into place.

Roy rubbed another hand over his face. He peeked around the corner of the bedroom to see if Ed was still asleep, and confirming he was, he dressed in black slacks and a white shirt. He relaxed in a chair set near the window of his door room and watched as the sun slowly rose over the buildings in Central. An hour later, Edward was awake and hungry. Roy took it onto himself to feed his young friend. Ed gobbled down a breakfast for three, and patted his stomach once he was finished. Sleep still clouded his eyes as he opened the door when Hawkeye knocked a while later. "Hawkeye? Were you here earlier?"

"Yes. But I'm dropping off some documents for the General. Where is he?"

Mustang appeared behind Ed. "Here. Come in, and you can inform Fullmetal."

The line was drawn and Edward could see it, no longer friends or loves, but subordinate and commander, coworkers.

Mustang flipped through his books and folders while Hawkeye explained some of what was going on. And when Hawkeye told him about Alphonse, he nearly went mad.

"He LEFT?" His voice dipped and rose as he ranted, fear and uncertainty warring on his face.

Roy's arms closed around him. "We lost Weston, Al's gone, Brosh and Ross are missing, Breda and Havoc can't be series for a second, Hohenheim is hiding something again…the people in Central are in danger…I've gotta find him, protect him and Central, beat the truth out of my father and question Weston after I find him, "

Mustang drew him back from the edge of desperation by talking to him softly, "At the moment there's not much we can do, but the military is already looking for Brosh and Ross as well as Weston. Al is fine on his own, Winry is with him. There's a reason, I'm sure he'll tell you. Breda and Havoc are like that because they try to relieve tension, and Hohenheim…" Roy sighed. "Who knows. He's your father, we have to trust him."

Edward swallowed, but seemed to agree with Mustang for the moment. "I guess that means we have to travel…"

Roy shook his head. "No. We stay in Central and wait for orders. Do you hear me Fullmetal?"

Despite the comforting arms wrapped around him, Roy was acting as his commanding officer, and Fullmetals reply would be none other than,

"Yes, sir."

"Good." A squeeze. "Your stuff was moved to my townhouse by Havoc and Breda," Edward scowled at this, and Mustang continued, "therefore it's already there. Hawkeye, take these books and documents. I don't want them outside the military. Let's go, Ed."

Mustang picked up the suitcase he had already packed and walked out the door, Edward still wearing his pajamas.

The words that Roy had silently given Hawkeye were, "Bring Ed's clothing later. Watch my dorm for me. Install someone here."

Approaching the townhouse, Edward stopped suddenly, eyes narrowing at a figure on the opposite sidewalk. He causally nudged Mustang in the side before whispering, "He's here."

Roy didn't glance, didn't deviate from his path, besides wrapping and arm around Ed. "What do we do?"

"Catch him, we kiss, and become 'unguarded' then he comes after us…" However lame the plan was, Roy wouldn't give up a chance to kiss Edward.

Lips met and tongues clashed. Roy would always be dominant and Edward submitted to him easily, hands winding in Mustang's hair. Roy ducked his head to press kisses to Ed's throat and collarbone. Roy's back was to the house, and Ed's to the street, so when Weston approached them, he got scorched by fire from Mustang's gloves.

"You're not very hard to figure out," Edward remarked to his former subordinate. A scowl as he tried to stumble to his feet, but wasn't quick enough when Ed transmuted the pavement to hold him still.

A smirk from Edward. "Well? To Central Command?" he asked as Havoc pulled up in a car with Breda, Falman and Hughes. "Your rides here," he finished before turning towards the house.

After giving Ed's men instructions, Roy followed Edward up to the house and opened the door.

"Welcome home, Edward."

A sweet, innocent smile before Ed went into the kitchen and was digging for food again. He came up with milk and made a face, making to dump it in the garbage before Roy caught his wrist.

Leave it," he scowled. Ed made a gagging noise before turning back to the fridge and pulling a load of bread from it.

Settling in the living room after eating gave them a chance to rehash the past few days events while they ate.

"So," Edward swallowed a bit of his sandwich. "things are starting to get sticky?"

"Very," Mustang confirmed. "The military looks like it's going to be divided on this. Mostly because Weston's going to try and use our relation as his excuse for insubordination."

"He can't do that…we have proof he was a traitor! Multiple witnesses!"

"All from a team that supports you Ed, that would never hold up in court."

A disgruntled noise rumbled from Edward's throat. "What then?"

"We'll have to hope they won't take our relationship into consideration. If they do, we will have to go to court as well."

"Those policies are so stupid."

"Nothing can be done, Fullmetal." His eyes were flashing, "If that happens, we'll fight tooth and nail, at least I will."

"I'll use my wits and superior intellect and…power over them," Edward sniffed with pride.

"Well then, now we've got that settled, your father. Why do you think he's got something planned?"

"I found it odd he knew Weston was against us…it's just a little odd. Not only that, but the fact he stuck around for so long…it's unusual. He might have left before now. And his comment about homunculus? Didn't sit right. Do you think they came back?"

"I hope not, dealing with one of those isn't on my list of things to do."

"Speaking of that, what else is there to do?"

"Mostly just cleaning out the military of suspects, which Fuery and Falman will do after they transport Weston. Some are still looking for Brosh and Ross. Hopefully they'll find them."

Edward nodded and tapped his foot before taking a piece of paper and drawing an array on it. He erased a line before redrawing it again. "I've gotten several offers from publishers. They want me to write a book on Alchemy…or about myself. They say it'll sell really well."

"Oh?"

"It just seems so boring. People already know about me, so why don't they just go and ask the people that know. Or better yet, ask me? If I write a book people will get endangered during missions, or ask me for a million autographs…like I said it just seems so exceedingly boring." Edward rolled his eyes and faked a groan.

Amusement. "There are much more _fun _things to do anyways." The innuendo was blatantly obvious.

A sly glance from Edward. "We'd probably get naked then get interrupted."

Silence reigned over them for a few minutes before Roy suggested, "I don't think kissing would be bad…"

Roy had Edward in complete ecstasy a few minutes later as he kissed him. "See? Much more fun," and with a laugh, the two of them curled in each other's arms within a brief reprise during the long battle.

* * *

I'm sorry…it's over 4,000 words again. And I included a ton of RoyxEd moments. I don't know if I'll actually show them doing anything…depends if I get enough _favorable _reviews for it. It also depends if I get more reviews.


	7. Chapter 7: Heart

**Once Again We Repeat **

_Authors Note: _Time for chapter 7.

I feel all fuzzy inside. I'm so glad you people don't mind long chapters, relationships between Roy and Ed. Makes me super happy that you people are enjoying this. I have no idea how long this is going to be. Since I _felt _like it, this chapter is a _bit _different.

**Chapter 7: Heart**

_The Seeing Heart_

_**Six Months Later…**_

The office was silent, wary, waiting for the news of when Weston's trial would be, agonizingly long months. So when the command came for them to be at the trial the next morning, it was a shock.

"Why would they wait so long?" Edward asked as he looked at the document.

"They have a lot of criminals to deal with, our case was the last on the list at that point – there were higher priority cases. And technically, we didn't even have that case. It was luck we found Hughes and Weston turned on us."

"There's no proof?"

"We don't have any – there isn't anything to go on Fullmetal," Mustang told him. "Nothing. We'll wait and see what comes out. Just remember to be in uniform tomorrow." Mustang eyed him critically, "I thought you stopped wearing that outfit."

Ed grinned. "Not yet…when I officially finish what I found out. This is my new quest."

"You make it seem like it's going to be years."

"Perhaps it will be, one never knows. It took us years to get our bodies back, you know."

Mustang nodded. "I do know. I supported you the whole way."

A grin from Edward, then a salute. "Is that all?"

"It is Lieutenant-Colonel. You are dismissed." Edward saluted again, then left the room closing the door softly behind him.

The outside room was quiet, and he wondered where his team had gone off to. Hawkeye was currently sitting at her small desk in the corner, reading paperwork.

"Hawkeye? Where is the team?"

She looked up at him. "At lunch. It's noon." She informed him. His sigh was audible.

"I had news for them too!"

"I'm sure it can wait until they come back," she spoke wryly.

Ed paced to his desk and back again, repeating this manuevar for a good three minutes before seating himself behind his desk and pacing again. Hawkeye made a strange sound in the back of her throat as she looked down at her paper she was reading and muttered, "What is he _doing_?" before opening the door to Mustang's office and closing it behind her. Soft voices barely whispered through the door on Edwards side and he couldn't hear anything, however on Roy's, he was annoyed.

"Ed was promoted to Colonel?" he asked Hawkeye for the third time. "Let me see that!" he snached the paper from his lietenants hands and skimmed it. "Why? What's your grandfather doing?"

"Filling the ranks probably. Too many lower ranked officers. Havoc is a Major now, and I'm a Lieutenant Colonel as well as Breda. Fuery was promoted to second lietenant, and Falman as well. _You _have achieved the highest standing of a General – Lieutenant General."

"What is his game? True purpose. Not just filling spots either…it's like he's setting up a defense of the people he trusts…or giving status because something is going to happen."

Riza and Roy's eyes met. Horror. Pure horror and fear for what could happen.

"It doesn't mean that," Hawkeye tried to soothe Mustang.

He stood from his desk stretching. "I might as well go get the stars," he rolled his eyes. "And I'll bet Ed's just dying to get out of here."

"He is, sir. He's been pacing in the outer office."

"Well then, I'll take my leave…Major." With a salute he whisked from the office calling to Edward, "C'mon, Fullmetal, we're leaving."

"Where?" Edward trotted to catch up. "To retrieve something."

A frown. "What?" he pryed again, but received no reply as the swept through the corridors of Central Command.

"Our future lies ahead."

His brisk knock on the Fuhrer's door was intercepted by the man himself who ushered them in.

"Two of my favorite people, Lietenant General Mustang, Colonel Elric."

"Colonel?" Ed inquired.

"Isn't that why you're here?"

Mustang's reply was smug as he looked at Edward. "I hadn't told him yet. I came to pick the promotions up."

Ed's eyebrow rose but he didn't say anything.

"Well then. Colonel. I have a few…stipulations."

"Sir?"

"General Mustang is your superior commander. You report directly to him from now on. Relinquish your team to him indefinately. You know the rest of the rules, no insubordination, no fraternization with your women co-workers…that kind of rule."

Ed looked downright pissed. He jabbed a finger towards Mustang and asked, "I seriously have to report to him again? Not that he's a bad commanding officer but…ugh. Most pointless missions ever."

Grumman raised grinned. "Good! Here's your stars." He shoved a package at them. "Now, get out and enjoy your day. The trials tomorrow."

They were promptly kicked out and a door slammed in their faces. Mustang pulled the stars out and handed Edward's over. "Remember to put them on."

By the time they returned to the office, the rest of the team had as well; Mustang then dished out the rest of the stars to his team.

Havoc wondered at the sudden rearrangment all over again.

Neither Mustang nor Edward had any answers. The rest of the day passed by by doing paperwork.

Breda was snoozing on his pile, Havoc had his feet propped up on a stack, smoking on a cigerette, Falman was reading a book and Fuery was fiddling with a broken radio. Edward had long ago slipped into Mustang's office and was laying back on the couch, watching his superior work.

Hawkeye was unimpressed by this work ethic and fired off a few rounds in the main office. When she walked into the office, Mustang was trying to look busy and Edward was nowhere in sight.

"Sir, have you seen Edward?"

"No, Major. I haven't. Why?"

"He's missing."

"Good for him. He gets to avoid paperwork."

Hawkeye opened the door and began to take a step out, Mustang was already looking down at his paperwork again, so he didn't see her step back into the room and shut the door.

Edward promptly appeared from beneath the desk, saying, "She didn't shoot!"

Apparently said too early because a bullet narrowly missed him. Both men froze and looked her direction.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Ed squeaked.

There was laughter from the outer office, and the day finally ended.

The next morning brought back the staved off fear. Weston mounted the stand with triumph.

He answered most of the questions silkily, and then came the question,

"How were your superior officers, Roy Mustang and Edward Elric?"

A broad smirk. "They must have been good. You know, the way they were doing each other. Did you know at both times I was captured they were kissing, one time they were even mostly undressed." His smirk grew. "Elric, if I'm right, it also fourteen years younger than Mustang. And they're having sex. How do you like that – two top alchemists in a relationship, that is. Dunno if they've done anything beyond grope, but hell, it's _illegal._"

Silence reigned in the courtroom.

"Is this true, Brosh, Ross?"

An apologetic look was cast towards the two men. "It is, Sirs."

Soft, indrawn gasps and horrified looks. Mustang and Edward stood still next to each other.

The Fuhrer looked shocked. "He didn't know!" Hawkeye hissed behind them. "Which means you two are in serious trouble!"

Hughes and the rest of the team were struggling with what was happening.

"No need to hide it then," Mustang whispered and slid an arm around Edward's waist. The move did not go unnoticed.

Ed looked up at him. "We're going to hell," he muttered, but let his hand rest on the arm wrapped around him. The soft touch was gentle and warming.

"Despite this, is Weston guilty or innocent?" the Fuhrer asked.

"Guilty," the commanding officers gave the verdict.

Weston was removed from the stand and taken away.

"It seems we have another case. Edward Elric and Roy Mustang, please come to the stand."

They moved forward, their movements graceful and in sync.

He looked at them. "Is it true you have a relationship with each other?"

Both gave a nod.

"Are you just using it to relieve tensions?"

Two head shakes.

The Fuhrer then turned to the Generals again. "It is stated that fraternization is not allowed, and under it is the definition, _idle sex with the opposite sex is forbidden. _They are neither women, but the same sex. And they have said it is not idle sex. Will you condemn them?"

Silence again, and it unnerved Edward who slinked closer to Mustang. Many an eyebrow rose. Didn't the two of them hate each other?

"I for one, won't condemn them," a general by the name of Ark spoke up. He offered them a smile. "The rule itself is there for a reason, but it should be changed."

There were few who disagreed, but the majority agreed with Ark.

"I cannot do anything else but to listen to the people's wishes." The Fuhrer turned to them. "You are innocent of this crime. And I am truly happy about that. Those that spoke they were guilty, please come to me later and give a testimony of why."

Maes clapped Roy on the back. "Congratulations. You weren't discharged."

Mustang growled and picked up Edward. "We're leaving for the day, do you understand? You are to inform my office that we will not be coming into work today, but instead, relaxing at home."

Ed clung to Mustang's broad back as he sauntered out of the complex.

"What are you _doing?_" he demanded.

"We're going home." Was all Mustang gave him.

The moment they were inside the house, Mustang had his mouth all over Edward who could only voice his appreciation for this now idea.

He curled his arms around Roy's neck and drew him down for another kiss that left him breathless and stammering.

"_Ah.._" he breathed softly as Roy left a mark on his neck.

"Do you want me?" Mustang asked.

"_Yesss…" _Edward nearly moaned, his patience fading. A smile.

"Good."

Mustang left Edward breathless and panting as he touched his young lover, leaving Ed a puddle of goo that could only be submissive.

Ed's pants of 'more' and 'hurry' only made him prolong the pleasure.

Edward's eyes were glazed when Roy finally gave him what he wanted, the feeling of being full and oh-so-heavy. Ed groaned in pleasure again and again while he and Roy found their release. Roy's whispered "I love you," made Edward tremble with delight and his response had Roy wanting nothing more than to lock Edward away from everybody but himself. When he told Edward this as they lay cuddled, Ed only laughed.

"Possessive much?"

"You _are mine._" There was pure conviction in Mustang's voice, nothing but absolute surety.

"I am," Ed grinned up at him, and firmly tucked himself into Mustang's warmth. Then the phone rang.

"General Mustang," Roy answered it in annoyance.

"_Hello, sir_," Hawkeye's voice came over the line.

Edward mouth Hawkeye, and Roy nodded.

"_Sir, please come back to work and stop skipping. I know you're hiding in your library. Alphonse wants to talk to you, here he is."_ Hawkeye continued.

Before he got the chance to reply, Edward had snatched the phone from his hand. "Leave us _alone _Hawkeye. I just had the best few hours of my life. The best _sex _of my life, and you're interfering with my moment."

Mustang could hardly keep the amused look off his face. By his second sentence Edward had been screaming, and he had no doubt whoever was in the office had heard what he said – if they hadn't already been listening in on the lines.

"_Brother?_" Al's voice was timid.

The look of horror on Ed's face was worth it.

"Alphonse," he choked out. "Hi."

"_Brother, I'll pretend I didn't hear any of that; though I don't know if the rest of the office will._"

"Thanks," Ed still seemed horrified. "What did you need?"

"_To tell you we came back because we got some leads we wanted to tell you in person_."

"Really?"

"_Yup. Whenever you get free that is." _

Edward looked at Mustang and the sated look on his face.

"Can we do it tomorrow – or is it deadly important?"

Havoc's voice came over the phone. "_Could you come in? We're getting weird looks. I don't like it. And it's because of you two!" _

Edward groaned. "We don't want to."

"_Hey guys!" _Hughes's cheerful voice entered the conversation. _"You should just come in. It'll save a whole bunch of trouble. I guess I won the bet, hey guys?" _

There was laughter in the phone.

"We'll come in." Ed grated out and slammed the phone down.

Mustang looked entirely put out.

"Sorry, Roy. They need us apparently. Things are pretty hectic right now."

A sigh as they rose from the bed and re-dressed.

"We can't help it, can we?"

Ed just shook his head and they went to the office for the second time that day.

The moment they arrived they were swamped by hundreds of people with questions which they ignored.

Mustang finally decided, "We'll hold a conference outside in a little bit, all questions will be answered then."

They scattered like leaves in an instant.

Hawkeye walked down the corridor towards them. "Are you okay?" she asked them.

"Just fine," Ed seethed. "No one mentioned it was this bad."

"And I just announced we'd be holding a conference outside in a few minutes."

His mouth twisted. "Well, I'd better get it over and done with. Let's go, Fullmetal."

Turning down a side corridor, they stood in front of a congregation of the military.

The moment they appeared, the questions started.

"How long?"

"Not long, around a month," Mustang admitted.

"Why?"

"I love him," Edward announced, no trace of shyness in his voice.

By that point the questions about them living together started and kissing.

They didn't see Havoc standing in the crowd, so when he shouted his question, Edward turned several shades of red. More so than on the train.

"So, we called you after you two had sex for the first time – how was he Ed?"

Ed didn't get the chance to reply as Mustang kissed him in front of everybody.

"Great, perfect, wonderful," Edward's barely there voice was heard by only those closest, but it was passed on back.

With a wolfish grin, Havoc escaped before he could be set on fire by Mustang, alchemized by Edward or punched full of holes by Hawkeye.

When the two men finished kissing, everyone was back at work.

"Finally, now we have to find Havoc," Ed muttered when Ark approached them, face serious.

"General, Colonel. We've got a problem. It seems Weston's society is revolting…we've got a war."

* * *

There was some yummy stuff and a cliffy to make up for it being so short.

The reason I skipped so many months is because I didn't want to write about them sitting around waiting for info; and I highly doubt you want to read paragraph after paragraph about them doing so.


	8. Chapter 8: Interlude

**Authors note:// this is NOT an official chapter. It was how I was planning on ending the story originally. I've since changed my mind. I thought you might like to see it. (and read something until I finish chapter 8)**

Havoc stopped next to what was once Central Command and looked at the rubble. Parts of it were completely gone, others barely holding together. He stepped carefully up the stairs and towards the door he had seen more years ago than he wanted to admit. The door fell off its hinges when he nudged it open and when it fell, it rose a cloud of dust. The inside was virtually the same, the same shelves and desks, the same walls and books. His next step had him tripping over a frame. The picture was slightly singed, but otherwise in good condition. His smile was wry as he looked at it before tucking it into his pocket. He then stepped up to the bookshelf and pulled off _Alchemy – The Study of Hope _and opened it. The piece of paper inside was yellowed and old, crinkling. The ink was fading, the words barely recognizable.

_Alphonse: Fuery and Falman, Breda_

Well, he thought, Alphonse is in Risembool with Winry, but Fuery, Falman…missing, perhaps dead…they have been for years. Breda was in an asylum, completely insanse.

_Mustang: Hawkeye, Havoc, Hughes_

Hughes had lived, and raised his children and grandchildren with happiness, until he suddenly died. Hawkeye had died. He himself, he was all right he supposed. Mustang. Dead. Long gone. And Edward? He asked to himself. He was also dead.

_The winner(s) will receive a prize of two thousand five hundred senzu. _

I guess I won, he thought grimly. Mustang and Edward had one of those fast ceremonies out at the base before leaving for the final battle. Had they known? Havoc pondered. Had they known they weren't going to return alive and tried to make the most of it? He would never know, his friends were dead, dead for years now. All of them, some maybe in mind.

He trudged slowly out of Command and to the old cemetery. The last people to be buried in it died over fifty years ago. Half a century. Half a century since the Flame and Fullmetal Alchemist and Hawkeye had been laid to rest here. Their graves, the most decorative and large, stood on the edge. His hand pressed into the worn stone, the etched grooves of the name "Roy Mustang" and "Edward Elric". Another man appeared behind him.

"You miss him too, right?" Alphonse's voice was sad. "Can you believe it was 1917 when he died? He was eighteen years old. I'm sixty seven years old now? That I have grandkids? And great-grandkids on the way?"

"Youngest person to ever become a State Alchemist, and the youngest State Alchemist to die." Havoc muttered.

Havoc and Alphonse stood side by side, looking down on the two graves. "It was so long ago we went on that quest to retrieve the philosopher's stone, so long since that suit of armor, I still have it, we were so young. They even have his cloak in the museum of famous people, they have Mustang's gloves too. I miss him." Alphonse continued. "I miss him so much. He gave so much…and got so little in return."

Havoc pulled out the picture and held it in front of Al. They were all smiling, and Edward with his big golden eyes, held in Mustang's arms, grinned with glee, and Mustang had his smirk on. Fifty-one years ago was the last time he had seen this picture, fifty-one years ago everyone had been alive and whole, fifty-one years ago this picture had been taken, fifty-one long years ago they had promised to return, to take a picture to match this one. He gazed down at it for a moment longer. As a wind blew, he let it go and watched it tumble in the air, flashing the picture once more, before finally disappearing; once again, we repeat.

**The End. **


	9. Chapter 8: Ideas

**Once Again We Repeat **

_Authors Note: _This is now chapter 8!

I've also got some news for you. I'd like more reviews…truly…it'd make me happy. Number two, I'm thinking of writing a parental! RoyxEd story. What do you think?

I have also noticed, I spilled Aerugo with an 'a', I'm sorry, the source I got it from must have spelled it wrong…so it'll stay with an 'a'.

Should I re-rate this at an M or leave it at a T?

**Chapter 8: Ideas**

_A Bunch of Ideas_

Mustang looked at Ark in surprise. "Weston? Does that mean Kessler as well?"

"Most likely," the older general answered Mustang with little amusement. "Therefore, we have a need of rearranging our forces. A notice has been posted that we'd like for all Generals to report to Meeting Room Three. Bring Colonel Elric with you as well." Ark looked at the younger alchemist. "It's in a half-hours time." Mustang and Edward saluted Ark who dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "Just be there." He told them before leaving.

For the next half-hour Mustang worked on paperwork and Edward lounged in the front office playing card games against Fuery and obliterating him every time.

Frustrated, Fuery growled, "How do you _do _that?"

"He cheats," Roy stood in the doorway grinning, "Your brother told me to never play cards against you."

Edward muttered something about a 'cheating brother'.

Havoc chewed on the end of his cigarette watching the two men banter back and forth. It wasn't like he had anything against them – in fact – he knew he didn't. He liked them well enough, but sometimes their relationship made him nervous. They could go from peaceful friends to furious enemies to demanding lovers within an instant. Havoc knew their relationship was explosive, and he also knew Mustang was gentle to all new lovers, so when their relationship really started, Edward would have to work to get Mustang's gentle personality to reveal itself again. He wasn't looking forward to the fact that it might get dangerous to be around the two of them if they weren't satiated. By this point Havoc was chewing his cigarette furiously and it drew the attention of the room.

"Major, what has you eating your cigarette?" Hawkeye asked.

Havoc's glazed over eyes looked up and noticed the two lovers were no longer in the room. Probably in their meeting them. "Just pondering the relationship between the Boss and Chief."

"Oh?"

"They have such a strange relationship. I wonder how it's going to turn out."

Hawkeye shrugged. "It's none of our business. Now. Return to work. The General and Colonel will be back soon and you don't want any unfinished work lying around, now do you?"

Havoc dutifully turned his attention to his paperwork as Riza wondered how the meeting was going.

In fact, the meeting wasn't going great at all.

One of the Generals who had opposed Mustang and Edward's relationship was currently vying against the proposed fact that the Flame and Fullmetal alchemists be together in the same spot.

"It's illogical!" General Patton claimed. "Our two best alchemists in the same spot – on the front lines – what if they both die?"

"Easily solved," another General, General Rommel intervened, "we don't put them on the front lines. In fact, it's time to stop wielding the state alchemists like swords. We lost a lot of them to Scar, and to Bradley. We have few left. Only in the direst of circumstances should they take the front line."

General Nobuyasu nodded in agreement, "As a tactician it makes sense. Until we need them they stay in Central, if things get bad, they go to the base camp, if things go worse, they go frontline. We should only hope it doesn't come to that," he eyed the other generals, "Our defenses are fairly strong, and we can only hope that we can hold against whoever comes this time. Briggs is still fighting against Drachma after the Pact of Non-Aggression failed to work. We won't receive help from them at all. General Armstrong is doing her best to hold the fort."

"It's disgusting! What makes you think we can't hold against them! A tiny rebellion. Send the State Alchemists…they'll deal with them quickly enough, it's not like they will die?" General Walker snapped at Nobuyasu. "Rommel – you were against the relationship between the two men – why do you say what you do?"

Rommel frowned, "I say what I think is best for Amestris. In this case, keeping the State Alchemists out of it _is _a smarter idea for the time being."

Hughes leaned back in his chair, "Shouldn't we give the two of them the option to decide?" Hughes had somehow managed to reclaim his rank of General. "I know I'm requesting a desk job, after Ishval…" he shook his head. "Roy, what do you think?"

Mustang glanced at Edward. "I'd prefer to be at the base camp at Aeruga because I fear Kessler may try to take advantage of our…lenience….with Aeruga."

Ark sighed, "I hate to ask Mustang, but could you put Havoc in the East, and Breda in the West, Falman should go North as he's already been there."

"They're the best?"

A nod. "Yes. Most certainly. "You've probably got them trained well. I'd like Fuery here so he can work on commands, Hawkeye will go with you obviously."

Roy turned to Edward suddenly and gripped his face between his hands, "Promise me Edward, promise me you will stay here in Central _safe, _so I don't have to worry about you. If I'm worrying I can't do my job." Edward opened his mouth to say 'no' but the General overrode him. "No! No, Edward, you can't come with me. I _need _to know you're safe here."

Fury rose in Edward's eyes. "I refuse. I want to fight."

A small smirk curved Mustang's face. "Good. I was hoping you weren't weak, Colonel."

Ed bristled. "Bastard," he snarled. Then he shivered. Six months ago had been March. And there had been snow, and now it was getting cold again. Almost too cold for September. He glanced out the window at the rainclouds that had already gathered in the sky.

"It's going to rain," he remarked pointlessly.

"There's going to be a lot of rain this year," Mustang replied.

Hughes sighed as he watched his best friend and his young lover. He only hoped everyone got through this all right.

Grumman stood at the head of the table. "In that case, Hughes, work with Fuery and Communications, get lines set up, get investigators to Mustang, Havoc, Breda, and Falman. Send General Armstrong a message Falman is coming and that it's urgent he speak to her. Have Havoc get in contact with Ling, he's one of the Emperor of Xing's sons. He'll inform the East. Make sure Breda knows to inform whoever's in charge at Pendleton of the matter at hand. Rommel, gather the Colonel's, Lieutenant Colonels and Majors please." He took a breath and turned to Walker. "Walker, get the supplies ready and inform the hospitals to send detachments of doctors and nurses with the companies that will be going. Nobuyasu, Ark, arrange for the deportation of two companies(1) with Mustang, Havoc and Breda. Have Falman bring one. And get whatever else they need. Elric, where's your brother?"

"He and my mechanic told me that had something important to tell me, but I haven't seen them yet today."

"Tell your brother he's officially a temporary Major under your command. Feel free to do what you want with him."

Grumman looked at all of them. "I want you all back here in once piece, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" the Generals and Edward chorused.

"Dismissed then."

As the meeting dispersed, Hughes pulled Roy aside. "You're letting your team separate?"

Roy nodded. "It's better. They can gather information."

"And Edward?"

"He can fend for himself. I'm not worrying. Now, I need to go inform my subordinates of their mission." He gave Hughes a quick smile and caught up to Edward.

Hughes leaned back against the wall thinking. Edward may be tough, but he's no soldier, he'll break down. I hope Roy has an idea of how to do that if Edward has to kill innocent people. The military won't like it if he doesn't obey them. It's just the way the military works. He made note to inform Roy on that point. He knew as well as anybody the military was still possibly corrupt. And didn't Mustang have an aim to get to?

Hughes sighed and pushed off the wall to head to Intelligence and inform them of their assignments and then home to his wife and daughter.

While Hughes headed home, Roy and Edward also headed home after informing their friends. Ed walked silently by Mustang.

"They took it fairly well. They're even having a go-away party tonight, and they told me Al was waiting at your house to talk."

"Let's see what your brother wants, and then join them for a drink." Mustang smirked. "Or two." He added.

Alphonse was waiting for them, impatiently, by Winry.

"Brother!" he called when he saw Ed.

"Hey, Al," Ed clasped his brother in a hug and gave Winry a kiss on her cheek. "What's the important news?"

"Kessler's looking for Hohenheim. He's also hunting for you and the General. He's furious." Ed was quiet. Thinking, Winry thought as she watched him and Mustang. They weren't overly affectionate like new lovers sometimes were, but every once in a while they would brush each other's hands or shoulders, even lean into each other a bit. Silent gestures, she thought, sometimes mean a lot more. Her study continued. They both seemed worn out and nervous, and they took the news as if it were just a carton of eggs, necessary, but to be handled delicately. She heard Edward telling his brother he was now a temporary Major and that he was to stay far away from the action. Then she heard the news about the other subordinates and their posts. When Al asked the date they were leaving, Edward told them not tomorrow but the day after. They were going to Aeruga. So far away, she thought. Her thoughts trailed off as she decided to announce her news.

"Edward, you must come back. Promise me? You need to be around. You need to be around to watch your nephew grow up." Her gaze softened, "Please, for Al and for me as well."

"Your-you're pre-pregnant?" he stammered. "I'm going to be an uncle?"

Alphonse grinned. "Isn't it wonderful? I get to start my own family now. Brother, I'm returning to Risembool. I'll keep watch there. Okay? We'll still be fairly close," he laughed at his gaping brother.

Edward turned away from him, a flash of jealousy crossing his face that both the other men saw, before it faded and he replaced it with a smiling look.

"I'll do my best to come back, I promise Winry."

Al nodded and stepped to the door. "I'll go inform Dad, he ought to know. Goodnight Brother, General Mustang."

As his brother and "girlfriend" faded into the night, Edward slumped onto the couch.

Roy let a single arm wrap around Ed as he sighed. "You're jealous, care to tell me why?"

"They have it so easy, they don't have people hating them just because they're a woman and a man. But we do because we're two men. I know there's not a whole lot of fairness…but I don't like it."

Roy placed a kiss against Edward's temple, forehead and lips. "Edward, I'm not a very affectionate person, in fact, I don't show a lot of emotion at all. However, I understand how you feel. And truthfully speaking, I'd prefer it if you _did _stay in Central. But I'm not going to tie you down. That's the last thing I want. I will protect you though."

"I'm still a teenager, one with tons of hormones and is still pretty naïve; how can you even care me? It just doesn't seem possible!"

"You're short, hotheaded, determined, brilliant and a wonderful heart. That's why I care you."

In a rare moment of affection, Edward cuddled up to Mustang and pressed his face against the older man's chest. His hands clung desperately to the uniform for a good ten minutes.

"Would you like to go to the farewell party?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah," Edward rasped, his eyes a little red. "I would."

A squeeze from Mustang, and then they were apart again. "Let's go and get drunk."

"I don't think I've been really drunk before." Edward remarked and Roy grinned.

Three hours later, Ed was still nursing his first beer. Roy had decided he didn't want to be drunk tonight. However, neither did the rest of them. They talked quietly amongst themselves, often reliving the best moments of their time together.

Fuery mumbled, "It's scary…the fact that we might not see each other again." He held each person's eye. "That we might die, or get taken prisoner. That the country may be obliterated."

Havoc was quiet. "I want to live, I want to live for the simple fact that I can't wait to see where the Boss and Chief's relationship ended up at." He grinned for a moment, "Not to mention the bets."

Breda laughed, "Yeah, we should start a bet. Who's going to get married first, the General or Alphonse?"

The end scores were slightly amusing.

_Alphonse: Fuery and Falman, Breda_

_Mustang: Hawkeye, Havoc, Hughes_

_The winner(s) will receive a prize of two thousand five hundred senzu. _

Edward was a slight red in embarrassment, and Roy roared in laughter at his lover.

As the night began to wind down, they all returned to the office. It was eerily quiet. When they left tonight, it would be their last time seeing this office until they returned.

Mustang's desk loomed large in the darkness and on it was a group shot of Havoc, Breda, Hawkeye then Hughes standing next to Mustang who was holding Edward, and on the opposite side of the picture were Alphonse on Mustang's other side and next to him were Fuery, Falman and Armstrong.

Havoc took a book down from the shelf, _Alchemy – The Study of Hope_, and stuck the betting page inside. "When we return, we can check who won."

The office once again became quiet.

"We all promise to return?"

"Of course!" they snapped.

"When we get back we'll take a matching picture to this one – to show how far we've come."

Grins all around.

"Let's go then!"

Cheers as they trooped out of the office for the final time.

Later that night as Edward and Roy lay in bed, Edward spoke. "Do you think we'll all return?"

Roy's mouth thinned. "Truthfully, no. I'm hoping, thought, that we will."

Edward looked down. "Oh."

For the second time that day, affection was shown when Roy held Edward that night while he cried.

When morning finally dawned, there was no more time for tears or regrets, there was only packing and instructions, hurried goodbyes and notes left for loved ones.

As they packed and put their stuff in the car, Roy told Edward, "There's someone we need to visit before we go, it's a person I'd like you to meet as well."

Roy drove quickly through the city until they reached a bar.

"So," the female voice spoke as they entered, "this is the famous Fullmetal, Flame? And you're presumed lover?"

"He is," Mustang replied. "Hello, Madame."

"Roy," the woman smiled warmly. "It's good to see you again. You should come see your Aunt and foster mother for things other than business. I never hear any of the good things from you." She sighed and turned to Edward. "Hello, dear. I'm Madame Christmas, I'm also Roy's biological Aunt and his foster mother."

"Hello," Edward managed to get out.

"I need to entrust you to something special. Edward, can you get it?"

Edward retrieved a bundle of papers.

"Don't read these unless any of the people on that top sheet die, and then, only read _their _paper."

"Of course, Roy. So, you're shipping out tonight?"

"No. In a couple hours. We were shifted up by a few hours."

"Good luck, Roy, Edward." She smiled and by the time she came out of the back, the two men were gone.

Alphonse and Winry were taking the same train as them, as it passed through Risembool, so he would be with them a while longer.

"Al, I need you to do something for me." Edward's voice, soft and serious, promised nothing good. "Promise me that if I die, you won't seek revenge or retribution. Raise your kids, have a family. Stay in contact with our friends, but don't grieve. This is my choice, and if I die here, I know I'll have died for something I wanted to do. Please, Al. Please, don't try human transmutation."

"Brother!" Al was horrified.

"I promised I would try to come back. And I've always kept my promises right?"

A nod.

"Good. Then you know I'll do whatever it takes to return alive."

"Brother, to give you hope, I'll tell you our sons name. Tris Edward Elric. If it's a girl – and we don't think it is – her name will be Trisha Edeline Elric."

Ed swallowed. "You want to name him after me?"

"Duh!" Winry snapped. "We couldn't exactly name him 'Alphonse', now could we?"

Edward laughed. "'suppose not. He might be as much trouble as I was."

Alphonse groaned and their train booth shimmered in laughter.

After their stop at Risembool, the train continued on its journey to the south.

"At least there won't be a lot of rain," Mustang remarked half in amusement and half in unhappiness.

"Then you won't be useless, huh?" Ed asked.

After a brief moment of silence Mustang asked a question, "Do you…" he began but was cut off when Hawkeye appeared announcing that they would arriving soon.

When Edward questioned what Roy was going to say, Mustang claimed he'd forgotten. Ed accepted it and didn't think any more on it.

After the two companies piled out of the train and set up camp, Mustang addressed them.

"We are here to put down a rebellion – not start a war. Use as little force as possible without getting yourself killed. If it turns into an all scale war, you have permission to use whatever means necessary to stop them. If you run into problems, come see me, Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye or, preferably, Colonel Edward Elric."

Mustang and Edward retired to their tent, sleep claiming them slowly.

"Fullmetal. We're not on the frontlines, so if any enemy gets passed the frontlines to here, we have to leave."

"Yes'ir." Ed mumbled almost asleep.

No less than two hours later, Fuery's report came.

The message was urgent. "Weston escaped again. He's headed your way."

"Did Fuery say anything else?" Edward asked nursing a hot cup of coffee.

"No," Mustang took a sip of his own. "He didn't. It's possible they don't know much else." Another sip was taken. October would soon be upon them and the weather was chilling again at three in the morning.

"It's too early to be up," Edward grumbled as he glugged the rest of his drink scalding his mouth.

Roy laughed and ran his thumb across Ed's lower lip. "Come here," he demanded softly.

Edward stood up and walked to Roy where he was promptly pulled into the older man's lap.

"You're showing me a lot of affection lately," Ed commented as he nuzzled his face against Roy's shoulder.

"Hmm." Roy hummed softly. And cuddled Edward closer.

"Sleep for a bit," Roy whispered softly. "I'll wake you if anything happens."

The rest of the night was spent in silence until Hawkeye came to Mustang and told him that the fighting was starting. Ed struggled with his lids, trying to open them.

"Waz goin' on?"

"It's started," Roy remarked, standing up once Edward was steady. "Which means we stay here until we're needed."

As they watched, the sun rose spreading light across the sky, and in that moment, Edward understood that he had no choice but to live.

* * *

(1) One company is roughly 140 men. So two is about 280.

**Below is the beginning of new FMA fanfiction I might be writing. What do you think? It'll be called: **_**Mission: Out of Bounds. **_

When the Colonel and Edward left the office to go the Fuhrer's, the staff was pleased because their commander and Fullmetal were in a relaxed truce. However, when they returned from the Fuhrer, Ed looked like he was holding back some nasty words, and Roy was snapping his fingers irritably, creating a spark. Hawkeye, probably the bravest of all, stepped forward and addressed Mustang with a great amount of respect.

"Sir, what did the Fuhrer need?"

"I, was promoted."

"Isn't that good, though, Chief?" Havoc asked.

"No. We," he turned to Ed and motioned between himself and the young state alchemist, "are going on a mission. For being promoted."

Edward was fuming, so what he spat out next surprised the staff, "The Fuhrer wanted me to do a mission with a woman, but I was too _short, _he sneered the word, so he got the bright idea that _Mustang _should go with me."

"As a parent-child team, right?" Falman asked.

"Not quite," their commander responded. "Since Fullmetal was too short he found his answer was in front of him. He decided that _I _would be playing Edward's lover. Apparently, we'll also be there for a while…and it's rural."

The team was quiet, then came the roaring laughter. "Well! Good luck, Colonel," Breda chuckled.

When the team finally quieted, Mustang pulled Edward into his office with force.

"Fullmetal, you will obey my _every _command in this. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Edward mocked him, and slammed the door on his way out.


	10. Chapter 9: Frontlines

**Once Again We Repeat **

_Authors Note: _Chapter 9 is now on the loose!

This story has already exceeded my standards by far. With this chapter it will be above 30,000 words. My longest story on here before this one was 6,000 some odd words. This leads to my next statement. Some of you may have noticed I seem to be bringing the big battle next. This is true. _It does not mean its ending. _It simply means that this sub-plot is over. Sub-plot? Yes, sub-plot. This is a General/Romance story, so it has to do with romance, therefore any plots in here are not the main plot. I'm going to try to get to 50,000. Which means, I need at least 10 more chapters. Please review and wish me luck.

I've also tried to keep the F-word out of this as much as possible, but I keep putting it in and deleting it. I'm not one for much swearing, but, the characters do it, so I'll probably start using it occasionally.

**Chapter 9: Frontlines **

_On the Frontlines_

Throughout the next few days, Edward didn't get much sleep, but paced anxiously or tossed and turned at night. Mid-afternoon on the third day, Roy grew irritable with Ed.

"Stop pacing, Fullmetal!"

Edward dared to glare at his lover and superior from the opposite side of the tent.

"It's so boring," he sighed. "I wish I had some books to read."

"You can come do your paperwork then if you're so bored."

Mustang held up a folder and waved it around in the air. "It's about time you started taking on your responsibilities as a colonel, you know."

"I already have," Edward grumbled.

Mustang waved the folder again and Ed decided doing the work was better than sitting around doing nothing.

A few hours of silence was bliss until Edward asked if he'd heard anything else from Fuery.

"I wouldn't hear first. Your brother would. And besides, they won't know anything unless he passes through a town and someone sees him. He could even be in disguise."

Mustang's logic penetrated Edward's mind. He heaved another sigh. "I'll have to be the one to take him down, right?"

"If you want," Mustang agreed without really paying attention.

"Do I have to kill him?" Edward asked softly.

This time Roy was paying attention and turned to face Ed, "Maybe. If it's to save your life, don't hesitate. But if you have the choice of not killing – take it. It'll save you hardship in the end."

He stared at Ed's abnormally pale face and the dark circles that ringed his eyes. His golden hair hung limply, unable to be washed thoroughly because of little time and hot water. Even Fullmetal's eyes were slightly glazed and foreign to Roy. Something he'd almost never seen on the shorter alchemist.

"Are you not getting enough sleep?" Mustang inquired.

"I sleep one or two hours a night," Ed drawled. "But I've been thinking a lot lately. About the future and about what I want."

"Oh?" Roy didn't delve any further, preferring to wait and see what his subordinate told him.

"I'll stay in the military of course, under your command if possible, I'll also be living with you, and hopefully we'll have an_ intimate _relationship." Edward paused and looked up at Mustang through lowered lashes. "I'm going to give up my rank of Colonel. So far, it's only hindering. It's not something I really care about. I'll also have more freedom of movement if I'm a major." He explained.

Roy gazed at Edward thoughtfully. The young man was thoughtful, that was for sure, and as the youngest State Alchemist and Colonel in history, it was causing complications with the other members of the military. Edward was choosing to back out of something that could potentially harm him or anyone associated with him, even if he didn't say it.

"You're sure?" Roy wanted confirmation from the boy's mouth.

"Yes. After this at least." Edward's answer was sure and firm. Excited even. "I don't think you understand how I'm feeling. I'm so used to being free…I feel shackled here, and I want to go somewhere else…travel. Return to Risembool for a while maybe, go study Xing alchemy…" he trailed off.

Mustang felt as if his heart was tearing to pieces. "You want to leave." His statement became a question.

"No…not necessarily. Don't get me wrong, I love being with you, every moment of it, but, I'm anxious to get moving, not be a sitting goose."

Mustang couldn't help but laugh. "Edward. You just think you want to wander because you're going crazy. Or you want to tell stories."

Edward's lazy grin and amused sigh told Roy everything before Ed spoke, "You got me, General. Though, I do want to see Al and Winry as well as get books to study Xing alchemy. Maybe if I call Havoc he'll bring me back some texts…"

Roy patted Edward's shoulder. "Don't worry, this desire to travel, to leave will fade with time. But at the moment I'm going to go check on the other Colonels and see how they're doing. Do you want to come? You can stretch your legs a bit."

Ed eagerly jumped up and followed Roy from the tent. He stopped by Hawkeye's long enough to check in with her, smiling and giving a set of instructions to her.

There were four colonels in total: Edward, Hunt, Shaw, and Kagan.

Mustang reached the other three Colonel's with Ed at his side, and the other three Colonel's stood and saluted him saying, "Sir!"

Edward elbowed him in the ribs grinning before tucking his arm around his commanding officer's waist.

"Colonel Elric!" Shaw gasped in horror. "What are you doing?!"

Ed looked up at Mustang confused and then intentionally used his first name, "Roy, do they actually…not know?" his voice was the epitome of innocence.

If Roy didn't know him so well, he would have missed the sparkle in the golden eyes and the slight curve of lips.

"Elric!" Shaw nearly shouted, panic rising in his voice. "You do know who he is? Right?"

Roy decided to have some fun too. "He should. I'm the one who warms his bed after all."

The colonel's choked silently, shock on their faces. The General tangled a head in Ed's hair, pulling the braid loose and bending to kiss him. Even though it was short and close-lipped, it was still passionate and loving, gentle even.

Ed's mouth truly curved up into a smile now as he glanced at the three Colonels, all older than him, and probably older than the General himself. He was guessing but it seemed as if they didn't like the fact that their comrades and commanding officer were older than them.

Mustang decided to get down to business. "You three are the most useless people in the world," he began, and didn't notice Hawkeye creeping up behind them, but was quite aware of Ed still hanging onto him. "I have not seen you once interact with your men, they are scared and tired. Give them some moral. Or they'll die without a fight."

"Forgive my insubordination sir, but you're useless in the rain," Hawkeye told him and Roy twitched.

Hunt finally snapped, "Are you such a bad General that you can't control your own subordinates?"

Hawkeye raised her gun and Edward snarled, "Are you so stupid that you don't see our respect for him? The fact that he doesn't waste lives and protects _every single one _of his subordinates isn't enough? That's one of the reasons I..." Edward seemed to struggle with the words for a moment. "love him." He finished.

Hawkeye was silent and stood behind them. Roy shifted his grip so he could pull his lover closer to him.

Kagan gave a brief salute. "Sir, I'll go start rising moral."

Shaw, nervous gave a small salute, but Hunt stood his ground. "As soon as we leave, you're going to _fuck _him, aren't you?"

"No." Roy's voice was firm. "I'm not. And besides," he sneered, "it's none of your business. Hmm? You're being a little insubordinate, aren't you? What should I do, Hawkeye?"

"Court martial him sir," she replied promptly, the gun still leveled at Hunt's face.

Hunt's glared leveled at Edward. "Does he only keep you because you're a whore, one he has easy access to? Has it been going on since you were twelve? Not even legal age. In fact, it's illegal at the moment, right?"

"Br careful who you level your insults and accusations at," another voice joined the conversation. "for you may find that it's more deadly than it seems. This person _is _next in line for Fuhrership."

Hughes smiled broadly as the Colonel scuttled away. "Hey, Roy!"

"Maes! What are you _doing here_?" Mustang had a very annoyed look on his face.

Hughes stilled. "I'm needed here more than in Central. Fuery and my second in command are working _very _well together."

He heaved a sigh. "I really needed to be here because I need to protect you. The intelligence officer I sent isn't nearly good enough. You and Ed are in constant danger."

He looked at Edward who closely resembled a barnacle clinging to a clam. Edward yawned to show that he was bored with this conversation and blinked sleepily, unlatching himself from Roy before heading back to their tent.

Roy followed him with his eyes. "Be quick, Hughes. Tell me what I need to know."

"Weston's out for Ed's blood. Keeping him close is keeping him safe."

Accepting the information, Roy followed Edward into the tent where he was already undressed and on the bed, stretched out.

Roy's breath hitched as he stared at the beautiful body in front of him. "Edward," his voice was low and husky as he discarded his own clothes, "you're so beautiful."

Molten golden eyes watched from underneath thick lashes. Roy's hand cupped Edward's cheek and _kissed _him, tongue, teeth and lips, he completely dominated Edward in every aspect. All Edward could do was moan his lover's name, or give a command or plea for more. Ed's soft pants and Mustang's low groans tangled in the air as Mustang proved to Edward without words how much he loved him.

When Edward lay trembling in the circle of his arms, Roy told him, "I do love you, I may not say it, but I hope I show it." He placed a soft kiss on Ed's collar bone and neck, sucking softly on the soft flesh and then nibbling with his teeth. When he bit too hard, he soothed it with a stroke of his tongue.

Ed pressed himself closer to the warm body beneath the covers and shivered slightly.

"Mmmm." He breath ghosted out softly in delight at his lover's caresses.

Wiggling his body he settled into a comfortable position, Mustang's arm wrapped around his shoulders and his head pillowed on the man's shoulder. His one arm was pressed in-between them, his other looped around the other's waist. Mustang's other arm was resting across Edward's hips, pinning him close. Contentment seeped through their bodies as sweat dried.

They didn't notice when the tent flap was pushed aside by a slightly blushing Hawkeye who could hear everything, and a devilishly smirking Hughes.

"If you two are quite relaxed, you can get up now." Hughes informed them. "There's work to do."

Ed just rewarded him with a yawn and snuggled down into Roy's embrace.

Roy however opened one eye a crack and spoke in a still husky voice, "Get out Hughes, before I set you on fire."

Hughes held his hands up in mock surrender and followed Hawkeye back out of the tent.

"So, whose going to win that little bet? Us or them?" he chuckled loudly before shoving pictures of Elicia under Hawkeye's nose, chattering endlessly about his adorable baby girl.

Kagan was currently on the phone with Major Havoc, "Major, are you saying that Xing has decided to stay neutral?"

"_Yes, sir. Sounds about right. They don't want anything to do with our skirmishes. Could you relate that to Mustang?" _

"I can. Thank you for informing me." He disconnected the line as a call came in from Breda.

"_The Ishvalan's are still recovering, and are unable to help. I've got to go, sir. Good luck." _Click.

The last to call in was Falman who related the following,

"_It's freezing here, Drachma seems to be fairly quiet, the General Armstrong thinks they're planning with the men commanding this rebellion. It's far too quiet to mean anything good. It's also much colder than usual. We're going to have a harsh winter." _

"So, in other words, it's bad?"

"_Very. You might want to relay that there's no help coming from our end." _

Kagan nodded and disconnected before stretching.

He headed to the General's tent and pushed the flap open, clearing his throat in effort to wake the "sleeping General".

"Hughes," his voice grumbled from the bed, "I thought I said I was going to set you on fire the next time you came in here."

"Excuse me sir, but its urgent news."

Kagan was shocked when both Mustang _and _Edward shot up from the bed. Ed leaped out hunting for his clothes.

"Roy, have you seen my pants?"

"These them?" he held up the leather. Ed snatched them and tugged them on as Mustang finished buttoning his own pants. For the next few minutes it was a rush to get dressed.

When the other Colonel's and Lieutenant Colonel's joined them, the tent still smelt of sex.

Both the Fullmetal and Flame alchemist's faces were flushed and kept sending sidelong glances at each other, which the subordinates decided to ignore.

When Kagan relayed the information gained, Mustang pondered as Ed spoke.

"So, we're hemmed in on all sides?"

"Not so much the East. They're no threats. I asked for Major Havoc to return to the West with Breda. All the more defense on that side."

Mustang nodded in approval. "That's good. We're more evenly defended now."

Silence reigned until a lieutenant colonel decided to speak up. "I don't mean any offense sirs, but, I think we should clear something up." She was more timid than Hawkeye, but a good soldier none the less. "You, General Mustang, and you, Colonel Elric, have an intimate relationship, correct? You two have intercourse and perhaps have feelings for each other?"

Nods to all the questions. She turned her gaze to the rest of the men. "No one has to keep silent about it, however, be respectful, if you do not agree, keep quiet and hold your tongue. Is that clear? Do not become insubordinate or mocking because you disagree with a relationship, deal with it."

There were many murmurs of agreement from those assembled, quite a few wolf whistles as well, and cat calls.

"And sirs?"

They looked at her. "Try to be a bit more discrete. We could all hear you."

Here many of the soldiers turned red with embarrassment. Edward himself was the color of a cherry.

Hughes couldn't help but laugh. "Roy, you are my best friend, I'm sorry, but this is too good. I can't wait to tell the unit when we get back…spread a couple rumors…" he trailed off as Roy raised his fingers ready to snap.

"Run."

Hughes dashed out the tent with Mustang hot on his heals – quite literally.

"He's not going to kill him is he?" the lieutenant colonel, spoke up.

Both Edward and Hawkeye laughed. "No. They're good friends. They're probably goofing off," Edward informed her.

"What's your name?" Hawkeye inquired politely.

"Erica Annan, ma'am."

"Lieutenant Annan, your help was much appreciated." Edward told her and saluted. "Thank you."

Mustang and Hughes came back with their arms around each other grinning.

"Well, as nice as that break was, it's time we stopped lounging and got things done." Roy's face was serious. "We're going to the frontlines tomorrow, Fullmetal. Supposedly Weston is there already."

Edward nodded and went off to pack.

The next morning dawned far too early for Edward. He would've liked to spend more time at the base with Hawkeye and Hughes who wished them luck before they left with a unit of thirty-men.

It was a long, silent ride to the frontlines. It took half a day to finally reach their destination. It was a mess. Doctors rushed back and forth, helping patients with missing limbs or severe injuries, the survivors were silent and morose. The people perked up when they saw who had arrived with them.

"Sirs!" a man called out. "We're having trouble pushing back the ranks on the left side."

Mustang left to deal with that as Edward headed to the center of the camp. There was a large bonfire and a food storage for the preserves. It was here in the center of the camp, where the General's tent would be.

And as per usual, Edward going in, caused a ruckus.

"A colonel went into a Generals tent without permission!" was all Roy heard on his way back.

Without a single wound on him, he entered the tent to find Ed curled up in a sleeping bag. He rolled over to face Roy. "How'd it go?"

"As well as it could have. I'm not injured."

Edward rolled back over. "I almost miss the base camp already. This is too depressing, even for me."

"I know," Roy remarked softly. "It's even hard for me, when I've been in a war before."

A soft sigh and Ed's goodnight were the last thing Roy heard before he too drifted into a light sleep. They were woken by calls of alarm, and when they went to see, Weston was standing at the camps edge demanding to see the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Edward rolled his eyes and walked forward.

"You're interrupting my sleep. It better be important." Edwards tone conveyed no sense of fear or urgency, just annoyance at being woken up early.

"It's barely dawn," he continued, "and I didn't get to sleep until late, and no," he stressed the no, "I wasn't in the General's bed last night, I was in my own. Now that's cleared up, what'd you need?"

The whole nonchalance aspect seemed to work wonders, for Weston seemed at a loss.

"Edward Elric! I demand for you to repent for your sins!"

"Which ones?" Ed asked dryly. "I have a whole bunch."

"The sin!"

"Which one?" Ed was getting annoyed now.

"You know the one. Your darkest, deepest one. The one, not even your brother knows. Not even that lover of yours. The one where you barely survived. The one against nature."

Edward's teeth ground together. "That was no _fault of mine_," he hissed. "So don't you dare blame it on me!"

"I can, because of you, my brother was shamed and shunned!"

A dagger was pointed at him. "Let me take some of your blood as payment. As payment for what happened."

Ed spread his arms wide open, waiting for the slash, and when it came, he flinched slightly as the dagger bit into his side, ripping flesh apart. The dagger slid deeper. "You should have died," Weston hissed in his ear. "This won't kill you. In fact, it has done nothing but give you a small wound. When we meet again though, you _will die._"

The dagger was yanked out and Edward clamped a hand over the wound. From behind him he felt another pair of hands adding pressure.

It hadn't even really hurt, it was a little deeper than a flesh wound, so it would heal fairly quickly as long as he didn't do too much strenuous work.

"I'll be fine," he told Mustang behind him. "It just needs to be stitched and bandaged."

A doctor hurried over with a nurse and brought him to the infirmary.

Three hours later, Edward returned to the tent all patched up and looking as healthy as ever.

"Hey," he greeted his commanding officer. "I know, I know, what I did was _beyond _stupid. I won't do –" he was cut off as Roy wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Don't scare me again. I should ship you back to Central or to your brother, even your Teacher perhaps."

"No!" he whined and locked his arms around Roy's neck and his legs around Roy's waist. "I don't want to go." He pouted as cutely as he could, trying to convince his officer.

Mustang placed him in the sleeping bag. "Sleep. Tomorrow the real battle starts. Weston will be back, and you need rest, so please sleep and heal for the moment."

And true to his word, the next morning Weston was there yet again, calling for a duel against Edward. And as Edward stepped up, he felt himself flying, felt his alchemy boiling in his body, flowing outwards, engulfing the other man, impaling him on the stake, seeing his life blood leak out, and drip, finding that killing wasn't easy.

It was then he cried out in front of everyone, it was then Roy once again took him into his arms and held him as the tears came and the pain grew. The only word Edward seemed to be able to say was "why?" "why?" over and over as Roy rocked him.

As each breath he took came out as a gasp, the more worried Roy became. It was then Mustang realized Edward was losing a lot of blood. More than he should. Then there was the gaping hole in his lovers side. The hole that was leaking the life's blood from the man he loved.

* * *

A huge, huge cliffy. The next chapter: **Chapter 10: Blood; **_The Life's Blood. _


	11. Chapter 10: Blood

**Once Again We Repeat **

_Authors Note: _Chapter 10 is now available.

Last chapter we saw Roy's and Ed's relationship developing, the lines they have in place. Somewhere between trusting and being unsure of each other. It seems they just use each other for pleasure at times. This chapter isn't the final of this sub-plot, there'll probably be _at least _one more. Maybe. Then it's time for peace, and relaxation for a couple chapters. (humor hopefully and love) I.e. character development.

I'm actually going to finish this – and write another alternate ending to the anime – it'll be the parental! Royxed one though. It's a much better idea, now that I've watched it, the anime seems a more parental! Than the manga does.

**Chapter 10: Blood**

_The Life's Blood_

_In the Last Chapter…._

Weston growled out his call again, asking for Edward to come to him, asking him to defeat him in the name of the Gods. In the name of the Gate. As he and Weston fainted, as his alchemy bubbled and fizzed, as it's currents swamped him, he couldn't think of anything but Weston, about the desire to find the truth. As one of his spikes caught Weston, he felt Weston punch something into his wounded side, punctured him, caused him to muffle a scream. In retaliation he impaled Weston with the spike that had missed him not minutes before; and as Weston's blood dried on his face, his hair, his body, he cried. He cried for the deaths he had caused, he cried for the release he needed, he cried for every sin he had ever committed.

_End Last Chapter_

No one had seen Weston impale Edward, no one knew how badly injured Edward was. He didn't say anything either. He didn't say anything but "why" when Roy cradled him in his arms, gently rocking, attempting to soothe. And when Ed was finally drifting into peace, Roy felt the blood on his hands. A gruesome, sticky crimson color it was. It scared him. When he looked at Edward's side, he realized how much blood had been lost. There was the gaping hole in his lovers side. The hole that was leaking the life's blood from the man he loved.

Roy jerked up to his feet sharply calling for the medics. Fear strained his face, made him wary, and overly truthful. He hovered, waiting for what the medics would say, waiting for what was to come. Both Lieutenant Hawkeye and Annan stood with him, as Hughes attempted to contact Central with the news that Weston was dead by the Fullmetal alchemists hand; but said alchemist was severely injured.

The doctor walked out of the medical tent wiping bloodied hands on a rag. His look was grim. "General Mustang?"

"How is he?" Mustang asked.

"Not good." The doctor sighed. "He's still unconscious. He probably won't wake up, and it's better if he doesn't. He's in a lot of pain right now. If he _does _wake up, he'll have days at most to live. He won't live past a month. That would is too severe to stitch, too deep, it passes through too many vital points. If he wakes up, it's possible he'll cough blood."

Mustang had paled considerably and stood shaking.

Hawkeye asked, "He has no chance then?"

"No; unless he becomes a medical miracle, or something happens or we were wrong…" the doctor slowly trailed off.

"You're giving up on him?" Annan snapped.

"There's nothing we can do lieutenant colonel, nothing at all. I'm sorry." The doctor walked away to his next patient.

Mustang and the two women entered the tent to see a nurse hovering over Ed, checking bandages and his forehead for a fever.

"You can stay with him if you want," the nurse told them. "He most likely won't wake up, but if he does, call me. He's got a nasty fever but the wound is clean."

"It sounds like you have hope for him." Roy said dejectedly.

"Of course. Isn't it a nurse and a doctor's job to nurse those injured or ill back to health?" Not even waiting for their nods she continued, "I intend to do that until the moment his last breath leaves his body, be it tomorrow or fifty-years from now."

She pulled the covers up around Ed's body firmly and smiled. "I think if his wound can heal, he'll survive. He seems strong."

"He's one of the strongest people I know," Hawkeye agreed. "He won't give up."

"Damn right," the words were slurred and raspy, but clear as day. "I feel like hell. What happened?" Ed looked groggy and slightly annoyed.

"Edward," Roy's sigh of relief alerted him to the fact that something was wrong.

"What's wrong, I'm not hurt…"

The nurse looked at him sympathetically. "You are, you can't feel it due to the drugs we gave you. I'm surprised you're even up at all."

Ed buried his face into the pillow and sighed as Mustang asked, "What sin was Weston talking about?"

"It's a long story, so Hughes might want to be here, as I don't relish telling it twice." As Hughes came in, he added, "And don't speak of it to Alphonse, please."

When everyone was gathered around his bed, he began, "It was probably half a year – perhaps more – before we completed our mission. In a small town just north of East City is where I met Del Weston, Weston's younger brother, older than me by four years.

Incidentally, I was fifteen at the time, and naïve, as I think I've said more than once. He wasn't in the state military, no, nor was he a State Alchemist like his brother. He was visiting this town when he met me. He didn't know who I was; I'd like to think we hit it off right away. In the few days I was there I got to know him fairly well; I never told him anything of my quest, and we talked of alchemy. He mentioned having and older brother, I shrugged it off until he mentioned he was a State Alchemist. I wasn't intrigued or interested, so he dropped the subject.

However, when I left I assumed I wouldn't see him again. I wasn't out to make friends, I was on a quest. Not even a month later, I bumped into him again in a market where we were buying food. He was genuinely surprised to see me, and greeted me like an old friend. I remember getting mad and telling him 'I don't need friends!' and I think Al had to drag me away so I didn't cause any damage. It was embarrassing to say the least. When I saw him later that day, I apologized profusely for my behavior, that I was just worried that he could get killed if he hung out around me.

Del claimed he lived for adventure, and that he could use weapons. No kidding he could. He was _really _good. Every moment we spent with him Al and I enjoyed. I think he did too, we had the best conversations.

Then, two months before I turned sixteen, he confessed love to me, and tried to have me. I punched him. It was _very _effective. He backed off and questioned why I lead him on. I was confused, I didn't understand what he meant, and when I asked, he grew annoyed.

He thought I was a paid whore. It probably had to do with the fact that I had been talking with the hostess of one of the houses, I swear, I was just gathering information. I'm surprised that he didn't guess I was a state alchemist, but when I showed him my watch, he backed off even more.

This time it was him who was apologizing to me. I accepted it and told him that I didn't think I could return his feelings at the moment, that I was still underage. When I mentioned I was fifteen, he freaked. He thought I needed a body guard, someone to protect me, to keep me safe.

I showed him my automail and it didn't faze him a little bit, he said it looked good on me, and that I shouldn't worry about little things like that.

The ultimatum I set up was that I pay him, and if he died I wasn't responsible. He agreed way too quickly. I took him in like the stray cats all put inside his armor.

Nothing is as bad as seeing someone you could have protected die in front of you. It was horrifying and it shocked me to no end. I was just past sixteen I think, I had reported in to you, and left again. He greeted me as normal and we began our travels again.

It was hard traveling, we were pressed for time. I had caught a lead on the stone and was following it dedicatedly. I didn't think it was a trap.

If I had known…if I had…I don't think I would have gone. I really don't like getting into danger or skirmishes, you know. I did what I had to do to get to where I wanted to be.

I try to convince myself today that it was that then. It wasn't though. I didn't kill him by my hand, but I let him die. I let him sink into the arms of death. And I _left _him there, with no help as Al and I ran.

You're probably wondering what happened. How he died and such? Right, Mustang? Well, I can tell you that easily enough. In some obscure town there was a warehouse, his hometown apparently. He knew it like the back of his hand, in other words, he knew it intimately.

I let him lead us to the warehouse where the rumors were originating about. We walked in. It was quiet…too quiet almost. But I was excited. There was a red glow shining. 'This was it!' that's what I was thinking. I can remember the bleak gray walls, the large echo of our footsteps, Al's clanging armor, our breaths as we struggled to keep quiet.

The moment we had walked into that town, the trap had been laid, we would not be escaping it whole.

Del tried turning on the light, but it didn't work, so he lit his lighter so we could see. From beneath the door in the back, the red glow seeped out, enticing us to the back rooms, to see if it was true.

We walked in, and nothing happened. But it was a maze, and the light was just rubies refracting in the lighted candles.

No hope…no hope whatsoever. We walked into that maze. The three of us stuck closely together, however Del and I went one way and Al went another.

I thought we were drawing closer when the light grew. But when we got there, there was nothing. It was heartbreaking. So we went to leave. I don't think I would have been able to stop him. Envy appeared from behind us, dressed as Al. I didn't think of anything else. He followed behind me for a little bit, not saying anything. Why, I don't know. But when he spoke, I knew something was wrong. He always calls me brother except when he's annoyed. He called me 'Ed' when he was scared. I didn't mention that though, for fear of giving away our advantage. I just hoped we wouldn't run into the new Al.

Somehow, we managed to get lost in the maze, the fake Al constantly behind us. I didn't know how to get out of this one, so I said to Del, 'You know, my brother loves taking off his armor sometimes. He looks almost like me. Long blond hair, brown eyes, wide shoulders, taller than me by a half a foot…' The fake Al reacted, he pretended to shed his armor and turn into the 'real human Al'. But you know what, that's how I knew he was a fake. Al didn't have his body back, but Envy didn't. He was too intent on getting us. For whatever he wanted…remember, this was just after Liore, so, we don't know much about the Homunculi yet either. But I knew enough to know that this was Envy, and he had to die. So, I turned around and punched my automail blade through him. This didn't kill him…of course it didn't. He threw me backwards and was about to slit my throat when Del got in the way.

He tried to fight him, he really did. He tried to stop the death that would surely come to me if he left me alone. He was strong, but not strong enough to defeat Envy. Envy killed him so quickly that it must have been painless. He went after me, but I ran until I found the real Al.

Al asked me where Del was; I told him Del decided to leave, to go his own way. Al was sad, he liked Del, but accepted that Del was scared of the dangers we faced. Nothing more was said on that subject."

Edward bowed his head, there were no tears, "He loved me, but I didn't love him, so this next part makes no sense to me, why would he even bother? I was practically worthless. But by doing it, we were able to achieve my goals."

Annan interrupted. "But didn't he die?"

"He did," Edward agreed. "But alchemy is still not understood, and that's perhaps why even I still can't quite grasp the concepts of the Gate…of equivalent exchange."

"So, what happened?" Hawkeye asked.

"Well, skip months and stuff. But, at Dante's mansion, Envy and I fought.

Al was in the transmutation circle, being the philosopher's stone. Envy showed me that he was really my older brother, and then stabbed his transmuted arm through me – the same spot this wound is. Maybe I kept it, I don't know. I ended up at the gate, and Envy, Wrath and Al were there. I remember that. Wrath sacrificed himself and Envy for Al, and it tossed Al out the gate. However, there was nothing left for me.

I resigned myself to the fact that I wasn't going to return here. I went to step towards the gate, and Del was there. He told me that 'love is something that can't be ended. Or forgotten. Go back to Amestris, Edward, and live. I'm giving my soul, my body, to the Gate for you. Don't forget.' And the next thing I know is I'm back in Dante's mansion, Al's alright and so is Rose." He sighed. "I think Weston was there – with me, I mean. In the mansion because there's no other way for him to have known about that unless Dante or Gluttony lived."

Ed's breath caught. "That's not possible! Is it? Is that what my father meant?"

Edward jerked up, and felt a tearing pain before he (once again) fainted.

His friends and lover hovered around him, worrying that he had once again done damage to himself.

"He said his wound is in the same place Envy left his wound…is he dying again?" Hawkeye asked.

"Don't you dare say that!" Mustang yelled. "He's strong, he should make it."

But contrary to what he was saying, blood was seeping through the bandages at a quick rate. Too much to be good.

"I think it's time to call Alphonse," Hughes remarked and Mustang turned to face him.

"Don't go in specifics. Tell him it's urgent though. Tell him we're bringing Edward to Risembool."

Hawkeye left the room to call Al, and Hughes followed. Annan stood still for a moment before speaking. "Sir, are you going to return to the frontlines?"

"No. Tell Shaw to get his ass out there and command the men. Tell him to bring Hunt as well. We'll be leaving for Risembool tonight. You're coming with us." Annan saluted and found Shaw and Hunt.

"They're returning?" Shaw asked.

"Yes, sir. Colonel Elric is seriously injured and needs medical help."

"Who'll be the command?" Hunt looked Annan up and down with disgust.

"Shaw will be heading to the frontlines with you, you're to command the men in his absence."

Hunt glared and stalked away, Shaw following and trying to placate him.

When Annan returned, Al knew Ed was on his way with the escorts.

The train ride was mercifully short, and when they got to Risembool, they hurried to the Elric's reformed home.

Annan thumped on the door. It was opened by Hohenheim who stared at the men blocking his view from Mustang and Edward.

"Please let us in, sir," Hawkeye asked. "Edward's injured."

Hohenheim stepped back as they entered. Al and Winry stood in a back room expecting to hear Edward swearing, but there was nothing. As Mustang laid Ed down on the bed, Al had to stop the scream that was dying to come out.

Edward was in horrible shape, he didn't even look alive anymore. Al frowned. "How'd this happen?"

"Weston did it," Annan informed him.

"Is he…dead?"

"Ed killed him," Hughes added.

Al smoothed Edward's hair back from his forehead. "My brother's always been strong, but this…" Al shook his head. "This is strange." His hand found the other bandage around his side. "What did Weston do?"

"It's not worth it. He won."

Mustang drew Hohenheim aside and into another room.

"Edward isn't exactly happy with you still. However, he asked us not to tell Alphonse something. However, if you tell Alphonse, it's not 'us' telling him. It's a bad trick, but Alphonse needs to know."

Hohenheim nodded and looked at Mustang as he related Edward's story.

"So. What did Ed mean when he said 'Is that what my father meant?' Tell me Hohenheim, what are you hiding?"

Hohenheim smiled sadly. "Dante didn't die, nor did Gluttony. I'm afraid that she will eventually try to use Amestris as a way to create another Philosopher's stone."

"If that happens take my sons and leave from Xing. Don't come back until its safe. My sons are – very – important to the future."

Roy's eyes narrowed slightly. "What's that mean? The future?"

Van Hohenheim sighed, his body drooping. "I've got no will to live much longer. However, the genes of my sons are important. It's the reason I'm so against your relationship – I could care less if you're good friends, but lovers will never create a child."

Mustang's eyebrow rose. "Children?" he asked.

Hohenheim nodded. "Yes. Children. I can't tell you why – but I can tell you that Alphonse's gene's are not nearly as good as Edward's."

The hiss that left Roy's mouth was the only warning before Roy punched him.

Wryly Hohenheim told him that he deserved that. "Perhaps science or alchemy will one day be able to create." He shrugged and wandered away. "But, none of what we want is possible if Edward dies, and it seems he's very close to doing so."

Alphonse sat by his brother's bed as he had always done before. Worry lines creased his brow, fear clouding his normally gentle features. His hand rested gently over his brother's wound; perhaps hoping alchemy might save him. His other hand clasped his brother's. Al sat like that for five days, and so he startled when his brother drew in a shaky breath and opened his eyes.

"Al?" he groggily asked his brother. "What are you doing here?"

Alphonse handed him a glass of water that he gulped down. "We're in Risembool brother, Mustang brought you here. He was really worried."

Ed nodded and tried to sit up, but found that it jostled his body. He began to cough and not only spit, but blood came up.

Alphonse was anxiously calling for help, as he tried to lay his brother back down. "Brother! Don't get up! You're injured!"

Hughes came into the room and looked at Ed. "You did a number on yourself there. Feeling better."

"No. What do _you _think?"

"You've been asleep five days, Edward," Hawkeye informed him from the doorway.

"Five days? What's going on with the war?"

"Nothing's really changed. But if it does, we'll find out," Annan told him.

"Ah." Edward glared up at the ceiling. "Where's Roy?"

"Right here." Roy looked down into Edward's open eyes.

Yawning, Edward smiled. "Mhmm. Well, I'm a bit tired, really tired actually and sore. I don't feel so well. I'm going to take a nap." He turned over before mumbling, "love ya Al, Roy," and falling asleep, his golden eyes closing.

More days began to pass, and it was November when things finally began to come to a close. Edward still hadn't woken up for almost two months. The doctors who came and went didn't know what to say. The wounds weren't healing, and he wasn't waking. He might never. There wasn't much left to do, and the military knew that.

Mustang had returned to the frontlines and was pushing Aeruga back further and further. Havoc and Breda were also having luck. And Drachma had relented to the peace treaty set up, so Falman had returned to Central. Hughes traveled from the frontlines to Risembool and back over the weeks.

Hohenheim also came and went, often helping at the frontlines. Al had figured he could put part of his soul into inanimate objects and move them. Except it took a lot of energy and didn't last long. Alphonse also worried over Winry and their to-be child, fawning and delighting in spoiling his girlfriend.

Despite their minimal happiness, Edward was always in the back of their minds, creeping up on them when they least expected it. It was approaching mid-November when the news came.

* * *

Another cliffy for you guys. There'll be one more chapter of this plot, and if you can't tell, a bigger one is brewing. Edward's still in trouble as well. Let's see what happens.


	12. Chapter 11: Forever

**Once Again We Repeat **

_Authors Note: _The final part of the first sub-plot! This is chapter 11!

This chapter is probably going to be a transition chapter, from the end of this Weston Sub-plot of a bigger plot with Kessler in the center. However, they have to find out what's wrong with Ed first.

**Chapter 11: Forever**

_For Better or for Worse for Forever_

It was mid-November that the news came. Weston's rebellion was over. It wasn't until the end of January however that those who had been in the military were imprisoned, and everything settled down. Sadly, there was no progress with Edward. Or so they thought. Around the time the news came, Hohenheim remarked that "If you want to play dead a little longer, stop opening your eyes every few minutes, Edward."

This had Alphonse and Roy at his side where Edward's eyes were open. He scowled at his father. "How long have you known I've been faking injuries?"

"Since October. _You _just didn't want to fight."

Mustang's laugh of relief startled him and he heard Al's annoyed voice.

"Thank _God _you're alright Edward. _Why _would you even pretend to be hurt?"

"It's like my father said, I didn't want to fight. I didn't want to kill. I try not to…I injure and main…I let nature do its job. But there was no way I was going back to fight, so I pretended to be in a coma for the most part."

Winry came in wielding a wrench. "You IDIOT. You had us so worried about you! I can't believe you!" her snarl was furious as Ed sat up looking smug with himself.

"I'm a prodigy, what'd you expect?"

Warm hands encased his face and raised it. Then he felt Roy's mouth against his, kissing him softly. "You are an idiot. A big one too, _shrimp._" Roy pulled back and stood looking down.

Hohenheim smiled, his easy countenance appearing again. "Well. Now that's settled, you military can return to Central."

"Is Colonel Elric well enough to travel?" Annan asked. She looked at Hawkeye. "In fact, what are we going to do with these troublesome men?"

Hawkeye smiled and drew her gun. "We teach them a lesson."

Edward squawked and jumped out of bed, waving both arms wildly in defense while his brother tried to cower behind Hughes who was telling Roy, "C'mon light the flame, light the flame!"

While everyone packed, Pinako and Winry watched, fondness on their faces. "It's going to be so quiet here now, right? I don't revel in the fact that they're going to be gone again. I wonder what they're hunting for this time."

Edward smiled at Alphonse. "You ready, Al?"

Al's smile was saddened. "Brother…I'm not coming back to Central." He heaved a soft sigh at Ed's confused look. "I have a home…a life here now, and a child that's about to be born. Next month, brother. You'll have a nephew."

Ed looked angry, and then…acceptance. No one – not even Al – had been expecting that. Edward gave his brother a tiny smile. "I'll come visit after my birthday then. And I hope to see my young nephew."

A broad smile and a wave, and all Al could see was Edward's back to him as he walked away.

Winry's hand squeezed his and he smiled down at her. "Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. There are many people that care about him."

"Like General Mustang?"

"Exactly," Al's broad smile was contagious as he grinned down at his companion. Very big companion.

Edward could hear his brother's and childhood's friends laughter as he walked away and it sent an ache through his chest. He and his brother had always been close, so parting from him hurt a lot. More than he thought it ever could.

Hughes seemed to know what was on his mind. "Don't worry, Ed. They'll miss you as much as you miss them."

Mustang added his own tidbit. "You can always stay and resign from the military."

Edward shook his head. "No. I still feel like there's something I've yet to do. I don't know why…it's just a gut feeling, you know?"

Hawkeye nodded. "I get it. You don't know what, but you know that something will lead you there. Like fate."

This quieted them and made them think of what was to come. "So Edward," Annan began (along the way Ed had mentioned for her to call him by his first name) "what are you planning on doing when you get back?"

"Eating my fill of good food. And then doing whatever it is State Alchemists do in times of peace."

"Like paperwork," Hawkeye turned her eye onto Mustang. "You have lots of paperwork waiting for you when you get back, you know."

Edward paused to think. "Hughes, have you heard from Fuery at all?"

"Actually…no. I just assumed things were bad so he couldn't contact me. Why?"

Edward shrugged. "I wanted to know if he knew anything about the others."

"Supposedly Falman joined him in Central," Annan told him helpfully. "And Havoc and Breda are on their way back."

"Once we're all reunited we'll have lots of paperwork to do," Roy groaned. "And you get to do your own," he told Ed.

After laughing at Ed's miserable face for a good ten minutes, they decided to play poker to pass the time on the train back to Central.

"You're not allowed to cheat," Mustang commanded Edward. "Fullmetal, I command you not to cheat."

Ed poked his tongue out. "I wasn't going to. Why would I cheat?"

"If you do, Hawkeye'll shoot you."

"All right, all right, I won't cheat."

"Good."

Three hours later, Roy was still winning. "You're cheating!" Edward whined.

"No…he's just good at cards," Hughes laughed. "I've never been able to beat him." He put down another card and groaned. "Looks like I'm out."

When Edward and Mustang began to get physical, Hawkeye decided it was time to put the game away for the evening and get some sleep, because they would be back in Central tomorrow, as they were on an express train from Risembool to Central.

The next evening came sooner than everyone hoped, and it was worse than they feared. Fuery met them at the station gibbering about something, Havoc with them, who said, "Just come with us."

Edward wanted to laugh in amusement when he saw the problem. He was betting Mustang was having trouble keeping a straight face, and probably wouldn't be if Hawkeye weren't aiming her gun at him and the fact there were other Generals around as well.

Hughes however, had no problem laughing at the predicament. "I don't think they expected this. I highly doubt they planned for one of their own – " he choked on laughter.

Ed gave and undignified snort as well.

Annan like Hawkeye was keeping a straight face, serious as usual.

When Mustang's shoulder's began to shake, everyone knew that he was in an exceedingly good mood, which made him approachable by other Generals.

Colonel Kagan saw them and waved at Edward who returned the wave with one of his own.

"You're certainly happy, Mustang," Ark told them as he approached.

"I can't help it, sir, I won't have to do paperwork for a while," he commented.

"Sciezka's going to have her work rebuilding the files," Hughes remarked as he saw the girl scurrying back and forth.

Hawkeye leveled her gaze at Edward. "Who would have known that Edward _forgot _about and experiment running that blew up Central Command. I know that wasn't on purpose, right?"

"No, it wasn't on purpose. And _sorry_, but people forget things all the time!"

"Not normally of this magnitude." Mustang grinned down at his lover. "Thanks, by the way."

"I did it only for your pleasure," Edward mocked him.

Roy's smug "I know," made Ed want to punch his face in.

Grumman came up behind his granddaughter and Mustang speaking, "Since Central Command is in itty little pieces, alchemists can't even reconstruct it. Meaning, we're going to have to rebuild it by hand."

"So, what are we going to do in the meantime?" Ark asked.

"Locate to East City?" Edward asked, hopefully teasing Mustang.

"Oh no. We're taking the library over. We're putting the books in storage…for a little while."

There was a horrified look on Edward's face at the fact the books were being stored in the ground.

"What is it Colonel Elric?" the Fuhrer asked.

Ed gaped like a fish; his mouth opening and closing.

"He's in shock," Hughes nodded at Ed, "at the fact the books are being treated that way."

"Ahhh."

"Well, as there's nothing else to do today, want to go home Fullmetal?"

Agreeing without much happiness, Havoc drove them home. "You don't need to be anywhere tomorrow, so in essence, you have a two day break until they get everything in order."

"I wonder what I'm going to do during that two day break…" his glance slid over towards Edward who was already heading into the house. "Goodnight Havoc," he told his subordinate before following his lover.

Alphonse picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"_Hi, Al! It's me!" _

"Brother! What's wrong?"

"_Nothing, actually. But remember that experiment we were working on before we left?" _

"Yeah, what happened with it by the way?"

"_That's what I'm getting to. We got back tonight, and guess what?" _

"It worked?"

"_No! and Yes, but, it blew Central Command to smithereens. Nothing is left. We have a two day break while they renovate the library so we can work there." _

Al laughed long and loud. "Mustang's happy, I guess?"

There was a low groan over the phone as Edwards voice turned away from the phone to say _"stop that," _presumably to Mustang.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' Brother. Goodnight."

"_Goodnight, Al." _

Alphonse hung up the phone and related the story to his girlfriend who also grinned. "Sounds like Ed," she told him. "I think your father wanted to speak to you about something."

Alphonse listened to what Mustang had told his father, and then fumed.

"Why didn't he tell me?" he asked his father.

"He wanted to protect you."

"I didn't need to be protected!"

"He thought you did, that's why he did it. You were only a kid then, but Mustang seemed to realize you weren't. He'll most likely get Edward to see you're no longer a kid anymore, but a young man. A teenager that doesn't need to be protected anymore. In fact, you're going to be a father."

Al smiled at his father and wrapped an arm around Winry. "Good, I'm sure Mustang's doing a good job at that."

In fact, Mustang was doing a _decent _job at it. Ed kept insisting that Al was still a child until he was eighteen.

"Then you're a child too, Edward?" Roy asked. "Then that makes me a pedophile."

Edward's horror was beautiful. "No! Not if I'm willing!"

"That doesn't change anything, though," Roy chuckled as Edward tried to figure out a way to wriggle out of this predicament.

"I guess he's still that ten year old boy in my eyes. I think I don't want that to change. I almost wish I could go back in time and never resurrect my mother."

"What if I didn't come?"

"You'd still come, you'd still find us, because you were looking for my father."

"Intelligent as always, Fullmetal." His state name seemed like an endearment on Mustang's lips at that moment and it made Edward want to kiss him. Perhaps Mustang felt the same way, for they don't move from the bed until the next morning when there was a knock on their door.

Half dressed, Edward answered it and frantically backed up, trying to defend himself to his teacher who was fuming.

"Edward Elric!" her voice was low and dangerous. "You didn't tell me anything about your injuries or wounds. Are you stupid?"

"No! Part of the time I was faking! Ask Roy! Ask Al! Hawkeye! I'm telling the truth!"

He cowered in the kitchen as Roy came down the stairs to see what all the ruckus was about so early in the morning.

"Hey, Ed, what's going on?"

"Teacher's here," he informed him weakly from the other side of the counter. "And she wants to stay here. Did I mention she's flipping mad?"

"Oh?"

"I could use help!" he hissed.

Izumi walked into the kitchen followed by Sig her large husband.

"Hello, General Mustang. Good to see you again."

"And you," he replied casually leaning on the doorframe. "How are you?"

"I was doing fine until I hear one of my students was severely injured. And he tells me he was faking some of it."

"He was. At the end. He didn't want to go back to the war…and I don't blame him."

"Why'd the rebellion stop anyways?" Izumi inquired.

"A rebellion is nothing without its leader," Mustang and Edward recited at the same time.

"So it failed?"

"Indeed, it did."

"Well. Do you have a guestroom?"

"I do. Edward?"

"Yes, sir," he mock saluted and walked towards the stairs. "I want bacon!" he called over his shoulder. After showing his teacher her room, he joined Roy in the kitchen who was cooking the 'asked for' bacon.

However, Edward kept getting in the way. "Ed! Watch out!" Mustang snapped at him as he leaned a bit too far over the stove and singed his hand which was promptly yanked under the cold water in the sink.

"Stupid, stupid," Mustang murmured over him, his lips next to Ed's ear. "Be more careful, I don't need you getting injured every three minutes. My eyes can't always be on you."

Edward spoke, "I wouldn't want them to be anyways!"

Roy nuzzled his face into Edward's neck and sucked on the skin, then nibbled on it while stroking the sore spot with his tongue.

Ed gave a low moan and tilted his head to the side to give Roy more access as his lover ran his hands up and down Edward's sides, finally settling over his hips and squeezing before letting go.

Not even three minutes later Izumi walked into the kitchen and happened to glance at Ed who was slightly flushed.

Her eyes zeroed in on the love bite Roy had just left on his neck. Ed noticed her looking.

"What?" he demanded.

She raised an eyebrow and pointed at his neck. He covered it with his palm and frowned. He stalked off to the bathroom and let out a strangled yell that sounded a lot like, "Bastard!"

A small smirk adorned Mustang's lips as Ed stalked back in. Roy wasn't bothered at all by the glare Ed sent him and continued to hum to himself as he dished out breakfast which Edward wolfed down in no time flat.

Later that afternoon, Ed lay on his back in the snow making snow angels when he felt a wetness seep into his jacket. He yelped as his lover threw another snowball, and Edward retaliated.

It was Izumi who finally called them to order and commanded the inside to "warm up and have a hot drink" while they played chess.

Ed yawned as he curled up against Roy's side who sat across from Izumi who lost another of her pawns to Roy. Sig was leaning back reading a book and everything for once was peaceful. Or, it was until the rest of Mustang's team showed up to join the party. It always seems like for better or for worse that things last forever.

* * *

Sorry it was so short. I'll update again soon.


	13. Chapter 12: Hints

**Once Again We Repeat **

_Authors Note: _Chapter 12 will be in theaters…NOW.

Hey, guys! We just found out that Weston's rebellion failed, and apparently it didn't have _much _to do with Kessler. It's been three chapters since we've heard from him as well…not only that Hohenheim told Mustang Dante and Gluttony weren't dead…and Amestris might be turned into a philosophers stone!

**Chapter 12: Hints**

_Subtle Hints_

Everyone knew that Winry was pregnant, and everyone knew pregnant women were terrors. And Winry who was already a terror? Well, even _Al_ needed a break from her. So, when he came to Central, he was expecting a warm welcome. Not so much. It was more of a…medium welcome. His brother as always was happy to see him, Mustang acknowledged him with a nod, Havoc patted his back and Hawkeye gave him a warm smile. But, that was it. He had seen Central Command, and it was in pieces and apparently Ed wasn't even in _trouble. _Since that had happened, there were currently promotions and staff changes going on as well. The dorms contrary to the rest of the buildings were still in good condition, and it seemed as if they were the only things that had been spared. Perhaps Ed had done that to get rid of all the bad memories of that building? If anything, it was Ed's hint at saying, 'the military needs to change'. Al guessed many of the people agreed. But when he went to Mustang's new office, he was told by Hawkeye both his brother and his brother's lover had gone into review. She said that because of the Fuhrer's like for them, he figured they needed to hear what was being said.

Ark looked mournfully at Mustang and Elric. He felt bad, he really did, but it was happing to all the high ranking officials. It was because of all the corruption going on in the military. It was necessary. But for it to happen to _Mustang_, now that was unbelievable. Walker and Rommel had both been found that they had supported Weston's ideas, Nobuyasu and Patton had elected to step down because they were old and tired of the military. Ark, Armstrong, Hughes and Mustang were the only generals left.

Ark took a deep breath before speaking, "Everyone who's worked in the military is being...investigated and then ranks will be changed depending. However, we still have a large job ahead of us – Colonel Elric, you as well, can easily be promoted to a status of General – "

Edward interrupted. "No, please listen to me, sir. I'm actually going to ask to be a simple Major again. I do not want nor need the status of anything above that. As long as I'm under Mustang's command…"

"Speaking of that," Ark said, "all former positions are back. Since the mission was complete, all staff have reacquired their former positions." A wince. "Colonel Mustang."

Mustang's mouth tightened. "Sir."

Ed spoke up, "Wasn't Mustang promoted before…?"

"No." Hughes spoke. "Sorry, Roy, but I couldn't tell you." He grinned. "But you _are _a candidate for the next Fuhrer."

Olivia Armstrong turned to him. "Your team is a very essential team, we don't want you gaining notice…as long as you are almost all low-level ranks, you won't arouse suspicions."

"To make up for this impromptu demotion, you'll be granted almost all clearances and some benefits of a General."

Edward gave a tiny yawn to show his growing boredom. Hughes's eyes flicked to him, "Go on, Ed. You're not needed here anymore."

With a salute to his superiors, he left the room yawning. Al was waiting for him.

"I'm a Major again." He stretched, delighted. "Almost, totally, free."

Alphonse gave his brother a hug. "It's good to see you again, Brother."

"You too, but what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well. Winry was in a fit and told me to leave for a while. She's getting more and more grumpy as it gets closer."

Edward wisely chose not to say anything to this. "Well then. Where are you staying?"

"Uhhm. Brother?" his timid tone told Ed that his younger brother hadn't thought things through.

His sigh was reluctant. "Why don't you stay with Roy and me then?"

"Really?" Al's smile was contagious and happy.

"Sure. We can talk like we used to. I almost miss that."

"Almost?"

"Well…there are slightly more fun things now."

A raised eyebrow. "Tell me nothing."

The brother's settled into the couches in Mustang's office to talk for a little while. Another yawn escaped Edward's mouth.

"Are you not getting enough sleep, brother?" Al inquired.

"I know I am." He looked out the window. "It's the rain. It's so boring…I've had no interesting missions at all. They're all close or nearby!"

Al decided to mention that Mustang was doing that to keep him close by.

Edward was curled up and sleeping by the time Mustang returned to the office and announced his demotion among the other news. And when he saw the younger Elric he greeted him warmly and asked after Winry's health. After explaining his situation, Mustang also offered the younger brother a home in his house for the time being. He told the young man that his brother was doing well and his missions were safe.

It was then Al decided to intervene on his brother's behalf. "Sir, I don't mean any disrespect, but, my brother's getting antsy. You can't keep him cloistered…or closed up. Otherwise…" his heaved breath alerted Mustang to Al's seriousness, "he'll go off looking for trouble on his own. I normally wouldn't want him doing _any _missions, but Edward getting cooped up – he's worse. It hasn't been that long but…"

Roy understood what Alphonse was saying and as much as he disliked it, he agreed. "I just got some new missions. I'll give Ed one of them. A difficult one." He grimaced. "Tonight'll be the last night I'll have with him – so if you want to…" he trailed off, knowing it was a delicate subject.

Alphonse laughed. "I won't mind. Don't be too loud though!" his teasing smile relaxed Mustang.

"How long will you be here, anyways, Al?"

He lifted his shoulders in semblance of a shrug. "I really don't know. So, while I'm here, I've got to convince Ed to be the godfather of my child." He rolled his eyes. "He thinks it's going to be a challenge...he doesn't want to be a bad influence."

"How could he? He's strong…brave…maybe head-strong…but he's got a good heart."

Alphonse laughed again. "Maybe you should try to convince him. He won't listen to me _at all_."

"Wnlisnboutwha?" Edward garbled his question.

"Never you mind," his brother patted his head gently before stroking it.

"If you ask him now, he might say 'yes'," Roy commented.

"Brother, will you be the god-father of my child?"

"No. I'm already going to be his uncle. Ask Roy."

Al got a thoughtful look on his face. "Hmm. That would be a good idea. Then…you two could legally watch over him if something were to happen…" his thoughts trailed off and Ed looked up groggily.

"Why'd anything happen?"

"I'm not saying it will, but I'd like to be prepared. Brother, you should teach him about alchemy. You always explained it better than I could."

For the second time Edward would say no, "No, because I am not a good example," he began but was cut off by his brother.

"You have more understanding about it than anyone. You understand the gate and equivalent exchange. You would be able to explain that beautifully."

"So long as you don't get mad for telling our history."

Alphonse shook his head. "But this won't be until he's _at least _seven or so. No need to expose it to him any earlier."

"Oh?"

Roy let the two talk for a while longer before informing them that it was time to leave for home as the library was being a pretty awful office. The silence was calming, and gentle, enjoyed by the three men who had something to lose.

Al stayed with them until the three of them were called to Risembool to witness the birth of the newest Elric. Al was right – it was a little boy who they called Tris Edward Elric. Winry decided to call him "Ed". Al called him "Edward", Roy called him "Little Elric". Edward grumped and called him Tris. To everyone else, he was Edward or Ed. Or even Elric. When someone called Ed, he looked up, expecting to be asked a question before realizing they were cooing to the baby.

Al told him not to be jealous, that Edward was a great name. That they used it because it was respected. "You will always be the first Edward to me, and Brother. My son can't replace that."

Ed had pouted before agreeing to this, reluctantly. His lover absolutely adored the little Elric. He claimed that Ed must have been as cute as this. In truth the newest Elric resembled his Uncle more than his father, hair almost a shade darker – lighter than his father's - and eyes almost as golden as Ed's, although they were a bit darker. Little Elric should have been Edward's son, Roy thought to himself, he resembles Ed very much.

Pinako agreed. She said she remembered the two eldest Elric's very well when they were babies – they were very much like this addition. Hohenheim held his grandson gently in his arms before turning to his sons.

"You know that this child holds both Edward's and Alphonse's genes…right?"

There was a bit of a silence before Pinako voiced the question lurking in all their minds, "How?"

"Edward, your conclusion was right when you said your genes mixed in the gate. Alphonse inherited many of your genes – making him an older looking replica of you. And in essence it seems the majority of your genes were donated to the little one here. I do not need you to have a wife now. The future lies in my arms."

"You're not planning on using him to open the gate…are you?"

Horror crossed his father's face. "Never!"

Alphonse and Edward relaxed. "And as much as I like staying here, we have to return to Central."

Pinako suddenly looked up. "Hey, Ed?"

"Granny?"

"You're eighteen now, aren't you?"

Edward scratched his head. "I guess I am. It slipped my mind."

Laughter from Al. "My son was born a day after you – February fourth."

"It's also 1917," Hohenheim commented.

Roy looked at Ed. Ed who looked to be no older than fifteen or sixteen years old. The same boy he had met when he was ten – or was it eleven? He couldn't remember, it had been years in any case. Was this the same determined boy who had eventually succeeded in his goals – the same boy who now still worked in the place he claimed to hate the most; loved the man he felt fiery hatred towards, his mortal enemy? The boy had long ago become a man, he was no longer a child that needed to be protected. He was legal - completely so. There would be no repercussions against them should the military find out. Or at least, not so many. Eyes trailed down the lithe body he had seen so much of, knew where every scar was, knew every ticklish place, knew every hidden crevice and knew what made Edward shout his name in pleasure. He was smug about this – he was sure no one else had ever touched Edward like he had touched him, and secretly he was glad. He was glad to be the one to take all of Edward and keep him. But he was getting old and politics were getting dangerous yet again. He didn't know what he could do to keep his lover safe and out of harm; after all, he was a dog of the military.

Edward looked up and met his eyes smiling as he cradled the small bundle that was his nephew. "He's adorable," he reluctantly admitted to Roy once everyone else had left the room. He hummed to the baby in his arms, eyes smiling. He began to sing softly, gently his voice melodious in the silent room, echoing back as he remembered a lullaby once sang to him by his mother when he was little:

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite_

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_

_Hitotsu, futatsu to_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no_

_Yume, yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umareochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka kono ko ni ai o_

_Tsunaida te ni KISU o**(1)**_

Edward couldn't remember the original language was called, so he switched back to his native language to sing it again:

_Then, the boy falls asleep_

_The flame inside the breathing ashes,_

_and one by one_

_Many dear profiles appear_

_Thousands of dreams_

_drop to the Earth_

_On the night when silver eyes flicker,_

_the shining you is born_

_Even though countless prayers are_

_returned to the earth by the passing millions of years_

_I will continue to pray_

_No matter what, shower this child with love_

_And kiss on the connected hands __**(1)**_

As Ed's voice drifted to a close, he saw his nephew's eyes were closed and was sleeping deeply. A small smile touched Roy's mouth. "I had no idea you could sing…or that you had such a way with kids."

Edward blushed slightly. "Al and I…we would always argue who would marry Winry…and who would be the father of her kids. I think we both won."

Roy's face went blank. "You argued over who was going to be a father?"

Ed shrugged. "Sure. It was something to keep us busy while we looked for the Philosopher's stone."

A glance at Mustang's jealous face almost made him laugh.

But the Colonel only asked. "Did you want kids?"

"Mmm. I did. But, then I found you and decided you were more important than any kids I could have." He paused. "In a roundabout way, this child is also mine. Therefore Al and I will need to work out the genetics…parents…thing."

Ed looked unsure. "If it's all right with you?"

"Of course." Roy wrapped an arm gently around his younger lover's shoulders. "I was never really interested in kids, but if it's _yours _there's no way I can resist."

Edward nuzzled his face into Roy's shoulder as the two relaxed into a comfortable embrace, the child cradled between them.

From the doorway the rest of the family watched. "What are we going to do, Al? Ed is technically Edward's child as well. Family-wise he's his nephew, gene-wise he's his son. And I know that Ed will do everything in his power to be in this child's life."

Al looked thoughtfully at his brother. "We move to Central and move in with Edward and Roy…if it's all right with them. They have a guest room we can use. The house is big enough…and then Edward can care for the child as well." Alphonse suddenly laughed. "He'll have three fathers and one mother!"

"I bet Lieutenant Hawkeye will also want a part. She _did _watch over you three an awful lot."

Hohenheim's small smile slid across his face. He had a family again, quite a large and perhaps slightly unusual family, but one nonetheless. Roy had, in a way, been adopted by Hawkeye's Grandfather and father and made a un-related Hawkeye, making Hawkeye his half-sister and as she and the Colonel were close to their staff it made the staff family as well. Extended family.

When the idea of living together was proposed, it was accepted immediately. No one saw any problems with it. In fact, the Rockbell Automail would now have a shop in Central. Pinako knew the youngest Elric would live well and lavishly with the funds from two State Alchemists, a freelancer Alchemist and an Automail mechanic. No doubt. Whatsoever. At the moment, Izumi was in Central taking care of the Elric-Mustang house and waiting for their return. She would be glad to see the little one. They all knew that if she was still alive later that she would train Little Elric.

This made both the older Elric's nervous when they walked into their house and saw Izumi sitting there with the rest of the team.

"Hello," Mustang greeted them dryly. "I see you all decided to have a party."

Breda snorted. "We wanted to see Al's kid."

Roy's grin almost split his face and Edward looked smug.

Alphonse told them serenely of the truth: that Little Elric was more Edward's son that his.

Unbeknownst to them was that Kessler was once again stirring in his lair, waiting for the perfect chance to get his revenge on the new, happy family.

It was only a few months later when the first attempt came. Edward managed to ward off the attacker and get to the military base with his nephew/son and told his lover what had happened.

It seemed things were beginning to get more riled. Not even two weeks later Hohenheim's warning came for them to be careful – that darkness was coming to Amestris. The three older men knew to take this to heart.

"Even though Weston had nothing to do with Kessler, I'm pretty sure Kessler probably provoked Weston though. And we need to be careful if that's the case."

Winry bounced the four month old Elric in her arms as a gust of summer air blew in through the open windows in the living room. Edward sat perched in Roy's lap where he was sitting in the lone arm chair and Al was leaning against the window frame, looking out.

He heaved a sigh. "For once, I thought we could have our happy ending, you know, Brother? After everything we worked for? All those years…"

"Yeah. Two years ago…almost."

"Six years ago we started looking for the Philosopher's stone."

"It seems like such a long time, but in fact, it's probably a very short time."

Winry eyed them both, "Just don't get yourselves killed."

"We know!" the brothers snarled.

Roy's arms curled around Ed's middle as he rested his face between his lover's shoulders.

His mouth moved gently against the small back. Ed's hands covered Mustang's larger ones and squeezed.

"Don't worry, I'm not that stupid kid anymore…maybe young, but not stupid."

Roy laughed against Ed's back. "You were never stupid. You're brilliant."

"I'm glad you think so," Edward twisted around and kissed Roy gently. "Thank you."

Mustang was confused. "For what?"

"For everything you've done for me."

Mustang adjusted Ed in his lap so Edward was now looking up at him, his legs draped over one arm of the chair, and his back resting against the other.

Another kiss.

And another.

"I love you Edward. So much. I want to keep you by my side for life."

A kiss from Edward this time. "I love you too."

Al made a face. "All right. We get it. You love each other. But back to the main issue – have there been any hints as to who this is?"

"No – " Roy managed to untangle himself from Ed's lips. "Hughes would have told me if he found anything."

Winry pressed her child against her chest. "So, no one knows anything?"

A glance between the three men who knew that Hohenheim had mentioned Dante and Gluttony were back.

"You're not telling me something!" Winry gasped. "you're lucky I don't have a wrench with me at the moment!"

Al spoke up to save himself and his brother and his "brother-in-law".

"Supposedly Dante is back. And a Homunculus."

"Hohenheim told us," Edward added.

"Which means if they're instructing Kessler who's instructing others…"

"Turmoil," the three said together.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Winry asked.

"Not at the moment. We have very little information. What little we do have is useless."

Tear's pricked at Winry's eyes.

"What's got you so emotional all of a sudden?" Edward asked.

The woman shook her head, "I don't know…just thinking of losing you…all of you…it makes me ache. Makes me ache to think you might not see your son grow up…that we might never get another child."

Ed looked at her suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

Winry sniffled and shook her head. "No…no. I have a gut feeling something bad'll happen if you're not careful. It's a woman's intuition I guess."

Al pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently. "I'll keep us all safe, don't worry."

Winry didn't look reassured. Roy looked to two of them and told Winry, "_I'll _look after them. And Hawkeye'll look after _me_. And the team will look after all of _us_."

A small grin came from Ed. "No, I think I'll be keeping you safe, you bastard. I can look after myself, _old man._"

A laugh, a strong laugh, came from Winry. "You're as bull headed as ever, Ed." She gave him a fond smile. "You're still the same little boy you used to be – always getting us in trouble and then blaming Al."

Ed's grin grew large. "So? I always got us out though, didn't I?"

"Sure…" Alphonse didn't really believe him. "Brother, come take care of Edward for a little while."

Edward got up and took the baby that was named after him from Winry's arms and held him close.

"Adorable," he remarked and grinned at his love. "Isn't he?"

"Yes, almost as beautiful as you."

Ed kept the child close to himself, Roy or Al over the next three years, but when Kessler's plan came to life there was nothing they could do about it. Kessler's alchemy circle aged the youngest Elric four years before the two brothers managed to pull him from it. Little Elric had knowledge, about the same amount the two older Elric's did before they started alchemy. He also had acquired the abilities of a normal seven year old. Not really memories – but those weren't necessary as most children didn't remember their childhoods.

Once everything had been sorted out, the older men were at a loss. This son of theirs – they somehow _knew _what had been done. Besides, he was unharmed, aged a bit, but unharmed. Winry was going to _kill _them. Right now, she had the youngest Elric's little brother and sister (twins) at home – they were _supposed _to be a year apart, but now they were five years apart. Winry had gone all out and named their second son Hohen Alphonse Elric and their daughter was named Reina Sara Elric. None wanted to imagine what was going to happen to them.

Their now seven year old son demanded that Edward hold him. Grunting, Edward picked him up and carried him home, and it was there they received a long lecture by a panicking Winry.

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing," Mustang sighed, "the plans been already set – the military is informed and everything is going smoothly."

"Mom?" the seven year old asked who looked exactly like Edward began, "the bastards tried to hurt me."

Edward wasn't quick enough to dodge the flying wrench, and all his brother and lover would do was laugh. And laugh some more.

When everything was quiet again, Edward wove his fingers with his lovers, feeling his engagement ring heavy on his finger. He knew the wedding was going to have to wait now. They had no choice. His now seven year old son needed his attention and alchemy lessons would soon start, which meant Izumi was coming and he still had yet to figure out Kessler's or Dante's plans. It was time to call his father and the team in. There was no other hope. The final war was about to begin.

* * *

(1)This song is Musician from -Man.

Exciting huh? I kinda twisted the plot a little bit. Three Elric children and a transmutation circle that ages..uh – oh. I really can't wait to start training uh…Tris…Edward…Ed..Little Elric. Whatever.

See you next chapter!


	14. Chapter 13: Alchemy

**Once Again We Repeat **

_Authors Note: _Chapter 13 has stepped onto the red carpet. I know some of you dislike the idea of the child and ect. But I just write whatever comes to mind.

Also – the music is from D Gray-Man. (from the last chapter)

About half-way through this chapter, the point of view switches to Tris's and it gives some of what happened and what's happening..as well as his thoughts. (plus…he sounds like a thirteen year old)

**Chapter 13: Alchemy**

_Lessons in Alchemy_

Edward and Alphonse soon found that if their son wasn't with Roy, he was probably hiding in the library reading alchemy books. It amused Winry to no end who told them that they used to be like that no matter how much they denied it. It was late one Sunday afternoon when Edward was sitting on the couch in the living room relaxing when his son darted into the room to show him a fully-formed clay dog.

"Dad!" he called eagerly. "Look!"

Edward looked up and nearly fell from his seat. "Where'd you find that?"

"I made it!" The boy exclaimed proudly.

"Al! Roy!" Edward called urgently.

The little boy looked at him questioningly as the other two men entered the room with raised eyebrows when they saw the clay figure.

"Daddy!" he turned to Alphonse, "Dad asked where I found this but I made it!" he then turned to Roy, "Isn't it cool, Father?"

Both Alphonse and Roy nodded. "How'd you do that?" Al asked.

"I'll show you!" the younger Elric called and raced out the door to the backyard. "Watch!"

He clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground where an identical clay figure appeared.

Edward's mouth opened and closed.

"See! I just make a circle with my body! Cool, huh?" his son jabbered happily.

Roy slid a protective arm around Edward and nuzzled his face into his neck breathing out softly. "How'd he learn that?"

Edward twisted so his arms were around his lover's neck and replied, "I don't know…"

"Is it odd?" their son cocked his head to the side.

"Yes. It's an unusual talent. Only Dad and Sensei and Al have been able to do it," Roy replied.

"And now me?"

"Yes. It seems so. Though I could never do it when I was so young. I only learned when I grew older…"

"Guess it's time to start with the basics of alchemy…" Alphonse spoke softly. He then grinned. "Remember your promise…brother?"

Ed gave a soft moan and turned himself into a limp ragdoll in Roy's arms. "Takemeaway," he whispered quickly.

Gently picking him up, Roy carried him into the house, past Winry and into their bedroom where he settled Edward down on the bed.

He stretched out and tangled his legs with the younger man's. "You're worried, aren't you? You're scared that something's going to happen to him. Scared that your life might fall apart again. Edward, I'll protect our family with all I have…and I know you and Al will as well. Ask Izumi to come as well. It might make you feel better."

"It's…what if the Military wants to take Tris?"

"They won't take him…I'll talk to the Fuhrer. He's like my adoptive grandfather. I highly doubt he'd let anything happen to his great-grandson."

"You were adopted by them?"

"No, no! I said they helped raise me. But I'm like family to them. Speaking of family we need to go visit Madame Christmas again."

"Oh?" Edward hummed without much enthusiasm. "Why?"

"She needs to see her grandson…or are you admitting he _isn't _my child as well? Maybe not by blood, but by relation and love."

"I'd never deny you that right." Edward spoke seriously.

"And I knew you wouldn't. I was just asking."

Edward barked a laugh. "What I'd give to have the time back to ourselves…go back four or so years…even go back to Weston. I sometimes wish it was just the two of us again. It's not that I don't love our son…I love him very much indeed…but sometimes…I wonder…I'm just of certain legalities at twenty-one, I should just be thinking about children, but I was when I was seventeen…even eighteen! Al was sixteen!"

"I do miss our alone time." His arms slid around Edward pulling him closer. He smiled again though. "So…we still have yet to plan our wedding you know. That's the other thing we should inform the Madame on."

Ed's hands clenched in Mustang's shirt. "But…we've got to deal with Kessler first – right?"

"If it makes you feel better then we can. The only other reason is the military. They will frown upon it. Grumman won't be able to do anything about it either. So perhaps we should wait." Roy almost pouted. "I want you _now_ though."

"I guess we have to wait," Edward announced and flopped away from Roy's embrace. "But if you want to go see Madame Christmas, let's go now and take Tris with us."

"Why wanting to go all of a sudden?" a raised eyebrow.

"No specific reason. I think the sooner we do it, the less likely she's going to be angry for waiting so long…"

"Just like Winry? Or Riza?" A shudder from both men. "Point taken. Let's go."

Roy swooped up Elric into his arms and held him close murmuring that they were going to meet his grandmother.

Elric swung his arms around his father's neck and grinned as he was lowered into the car and his Dad sat in the seat next to him. He was still grinning when they got to Madame Christmas's bar.

"Roy-boy." She greeted him. "And Edward too."

"Hello, Madame."

"Good evening." Edward greeted as well. "Madame, this is our son, Tris Edward Elric."

"You have a son?" she turned to Roy.

"Technically he's Alphonse's and Edward's son…genes and all…" she knew what he was referring to, "Winry's the mother."

Tris soon grew bored as the adults began to talk.

*************

This isn't the first time someone's reacted that way, you know. Many people do for some odd reason. I guess it is unusual for a child to have four parents…in fact it's almost unheard of. I have three biological parents which differs from everyone else. Plus, I'm super smart as well, but they don't know the half of it. For example, today, the thing with the body becoming a circle? The gate told me. Or, it did when I was really little. I saw the Truth. It's how I gained so much knowledge all of a sudden. It's not a bad thing, it's just very different. Even at three I knew what was going on. But lately things seem to be getting worse. The gate still talks to me on occasion. It's brilliant, but I know my parents fear it. Dad and Daddy especially, Father not so much. Mom can't really handle anything about the gate, she's not an alchemist. She's an automail specialist.

Anyways, the gate showed me my parents' pasts. How Dad and Daddy tried to bring their mother back to life and lost their bodies, and I know Father's past in Ishval. When I was younger – three – Dad and Father were talking. Father called Dad "Fullmetal" and I asked what name it was. Later, the gate told me that it was Dad's State Alchemist name; and it still was like Father's being "Flame".

These kinds of things aren't bad, I just have to pretend to be my age, and otherwise it'd make Dad even more nervous than he already is. This Kessler is putting him on edge again. To take his mind off of it, I asked why I had four parents anyways. Their response was stunning. Confusion, surprise and wariness and the question "did something happen" that makes you think someone is hiding something. They were, of course. But I said, "yes, some kids commented on it…" and Dad blew up and Father said he had a _short _temper and Dad got angry all over again and began swearing and shouting nonsense. Father was laughing and Daddy was trying to calm him. Mom threw a wrench. It took awhile before everything calmed down back to normal. That's usually the normal day.

The answer they gave me though was interesting – it wasn't incorrect they just didn't tell the whole story – something about being too young and not understanding when I'd understand perfectly well – then again, it's not as if they know that. Dad will probably find out soon, then he'll tell Daddy who'll probably tell Mom. Father will find out last and he'll be annoyed at being left out and pout.

Back to the main point, their answer was this:

Winry – your mom – is your biological mother. That part was easy to understand. Alphonse, Al, is your biological Daddy. However, when he and his older brother Edward, Ed, Dad, were younger there was an accident involving alchemy and Edward's genes mixed with your Daddy's. There was enough of them so that when Winry had you, there were more of Dad's genes in you that Daddy's. Then I asked how Father was related, and this lead to the discussion of love. Daddy loves Mom very much, this is what most people call a "normal" couple or relationship, even love. They got married right after you were born, but no one knew that. Then you have Dad and Father. Dad is Father's lover – or person they love. This is called and "unconventional" couple or relationship or love. It's the opposite of Daddy and Mom…it's the same type of love for each other, however it's between two men and not a man and a woman.

Now, I like to make my parents squirm it's amusing. Dad. Dad is so funny when he does it. So's Father. This topic makes them uncomfortable at the best of times, and this was a _bad _time.

I asked if this relationship was common and thought natural. Silence, I remember that most clearly, the stifling silence, but it was my answer. Answer for me to know that it wasn't really accepted OR common. And the answer I received was slow in coming and thoughtful. No…they began, it wasn't common, highly unusual, unique even, and most people considered it unnatural and often unaccepted. They had to hide this from the military for sure, otherwise they still wouldn't be together. I've seen the ring on Dad's finger. I know what it stands for. My mom and all married women have one or two – an engagement or wedding ring.

I don't find their relationship distasteful at all, I think it's sweet. They love each other very much. They've always got a supportive hand, a gentle touch or a short kiss for each other wherever they are. It's too bad so many people frown upon this type of thing. It'd do them good to open up some.

Speaking of opening up, Mom works in an automail shop and I've heard stories of the "Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People" from customers. About how he used to have a metal arm and leg, but managed to retrieve them through alchemy – apparently a person from Xing did it.

This was to cover up the other world and the Philosopher's stone. Yes, I know about the Philosopher's stone as well. The gate told me, I know what it cost Dad and Daddy, and I also know a prince named Ling is looking for it to attain immortality and he's got a pretty lady bodyguard with him named Ran Fan. They'll find out eventually, my parents I mean, that someone else is hunting for the Philosopher's stone, and then they'll take off and leave me behind again.

Grandfather - Hohenheim, is always very nice to me. He buys me sweets but has an ulterior motive as well. I know that. I see the way he looks at me. I've also heard my parents talking. They'd probably stop if they knew I was able to comprehend this all. So for now I'll pretend to know nothing. Great-Grandfather Grumman is nice I suppose (apparently he's Father's "adoptive" grandfather) but I've only met him once or twice as he's a busy man. He is the Fuhrer. His granddaughter Riza scares my Dad and Father, she often threatens to shoot them if they don't do the work. Havoc's almost gotten shot. Havoc likes to woo women or so he told me when Dad wasn't looking, otherwise he's be alchemized already. The rest of the team is great as well. They're all really nice. Great-grandma, Granny Pinako is still going strong, she says now that Winry's in Central she'll get more customers out in Risembool. She also said she gets lots of inquires about Daddy's freelance alchemy services.

Apparently between the four of them they could own a huge chunk of land but prefer a more quiet spot, or rather, more normal is more like it. It's an interesting dynamic. With four parents it's harder to get out of trouble. (Though Dad and Father help me get into it sometimes. Mom and Daddy get really mad.)

Mom hits hard with a wrench; Dad seems to have become immune to it, otherwise he'd have lost all his brain cells already.

Father would crack a short joke there. (Dad riles up too easily)

Speaking of Dad, sometimes people are shocked when they see me. Apparently I look very much like a younger Dad or act like him as well.

My eyes and hair are a bit darker than his. Mine also happen to be lighter then Daddy's though. I somehow inherited his short stature and lithe frame. My hair's longer than Daddy's who wears his hair short, yet mines much shorter than Dad's whose is really long. Father likes to play with it just for fun I think. I have _nothing _in common with my Mom. It's as if her genes were completely over ridden by Dad's and (somewhat) Daddy's.

My personality and temperament run much like Daddy's. I'm calmed than Dad – I get angry pretty quickly and am nowhere near as calm as Daddy. I'm gentler and not as brash for sure. I don't jump headlong into things; I take _some_ time and think it through. Overall I'm more open and friendly towards people like Daddy. That's where all his genes went. Mostly that's how I act around Military. Everyone else is fair game…strangers…friends…family. And that's when I act like Dad. It still amazes them every time. Father just smiles and says that he hopes I don't end up as disobedient as Edward did. This makes Dad snarl and get all angry.

There's also one other thing that still bothers me; even the gate didn't have an answer for it. Mom calls me "Ed", Daddy calls me "Edward", Father calls me "Little Elric", "Elric", or "Ed". However, Dad calls me none of those things. He calls me "Tris". I asked him how he got that name if I was named after him. It was then I learned Tris Edward Elric was my name but everyone liked to call me Edward. Whether it was because I resembled my Dad or not, I don't know, but Dad said he thought Tris fit me better, and he's the only one who'll ever call me that. Sometimes Daddy gets a sad look on his face when the name Tris or Trisha appears.

It wasn't until later that I realized the "Tris" in my name came from Dad and Daddy's mother's name "Trisha". I'm pleased that so many people respected her and that my name was a sign of respect. It makes me happy.

Hohen is named from grandfather "Hohenheim", Dad wasn't happy but loves him all the same. No one calls him by his middle name Alphonse though, I'd like to know why. And there's my baby sister Reina. It means "queen", but people like to call her Reinita, "little queen"; most likely a play on the fact that Father's name is "Roy" and means "king". Sara is her middle name – after Mom's mother. If they have another kid it'll probably be named "Urey" after Mom's dad. But who knows.

I know I ramble a bit, however, I'm trying to explain how I am and why I'm so intelligent for a seven year old boy – I'm really three though. And that's why that transmutation was a good thing – it made it more realistic.

By the way, that transmutation wasn't done by Kessler like they thought. I have no idea who it was. He was cloaked and hooded – tall though – but not much else could be seen. They only assumed it was Kessler. I don't want to disprove them though. That'd be bad. Really bad. Because then my secret would be up. And I can't have that…not yet at least.

This is the price, and Dad already has a guilty complex. He doesn't need to add to it.

Right now Madame Christmas, my grandmother, is watching me. I think she knows that I'm not all I seem. I try and look cute. She looks away. Defense plan working!

I can be a kid you know…I'm not all uptight and, yeah.

Truthfully, I wouldn't give any of this up. I love my family too much for that.

And on a side note – I'm technically older than Elysia Hughes now! I think she's six. Isn't that funny? She's adorable though and hangs onto me all the time. I've become fast friends with her. At least Father hasn't tried to light Hughes on fire with his gloves for a while and I'd love to try them sometime.

And oh, my Father is looking at me. I think it's time to act innocent and cute and…he's got an eyebrow raised which means I'm doing something odd or amusing, actually, he uses that expression a lot with Dad. Apparently Dad amuses him a lot.

Now they're ALL looking at me. Good going Father! Jealous Dad? You're clinging to Father with more strength than normal. Is it because a good looking lady just walked in?

"You know Father loves you, right Dad?"

Oops! Did I just say that out loud? Oh dear.

*************

Roy and Edward's heads jerked up and they looked at their son. They knew he was smart, but _this _was ridiculous. How did he know about love?

Tris decided he had to give up some of his secrets. "I heard. You two look like you really care for each other…like Daddy and Mom."

A sigh of relief and a series of goodbyes and they exited the bar to return home. Eyes glancing to the side, Mustang watched his son silently. It was strange to think that he was so bright although he was so young.

He had the sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with Hohenheim or the gate. He'd have to talk to Ed about it later tonight…tomorrow because when they got back they would go to bed and stay in bed for a while. He'd make sure of it. Edward seemed to read the intention in his eyes and grinned, relaxing back into the seat with a nonchalant expression.

"So, Tris," he called. "Al and Winry taking you to visit Granny Pinako for a week?"

"Yup!" he grinned cheerfully. "I can't wait! Apparently there are _kittens_! I'm going to see if I can convince Daddy to let me have one!"

"I'm sure he'll say yes," Roy told him humorously. "He loves cats. Your dad here, has refused him; but you won't refuse our son, now will you, Fullmetal? It's an _order_ after all."

"Yes, sir," he replied reluctantly and saluted to his commanding officer. Tris realized how often one could forget they were actually commanding officer and subordinate. He made a mental note of that and continued to watch his parents.

It was later that evening when Mustang had Edward pinned and writhing beneath him that Tris was watching from the small crack in the door. He was amazed two men could look so perfect together. Suddenly he felt a tugging on his arm and looked into his mother's worried face.

"Oh, Ed," she sighed and shut the door completely alerting the two inside they hadn't closed it all the way, but their activities carried on anyways. Taking her sons hand she led him to his room and settled him into bed.

"Would you like to read?" she asked. The little boy shook his head and Winry kissed his forehead. "Goodnight then."

Tris closed his eyes and fell asleep.

It was later when Roy and Edward lay naked in each other's arms that they began to discuss Tris.

"He's hiding something," Edward challenged, but Roy unexpectedly agreed.

"Today at Madame's he seemed to be deep in thought – contemplating something, and when I looked at him he adapted and innocent expression, much like you do when you're in trouble."

Edward scowled. "I do not!" he responded indignantly.

Roy's eyebrow rose and Ed froze. "All right," he sniffed with annoyance. "Sometimes I do. It's a defense mechanism."

"But Edward, clapping your hands to create a circle _wouldn't _be hereditary. So he was _lying_ to us. He probably doesn't know that though. I _think _the gate might have something to do with this."

Ed trembled. "I hope not, but it's the only logical solution for his random knowledge, the alchemy body circle…everything else. The gate's been influencing him. Not in a bad way, but nonetheless…we need to talk to him."

Roy's hand smoothed down Edward's cheek. "Tomorrow, love, we'll talk with him. However, Winry's already put him to bed. And now I think it's time we get some sleep. We've got work, and then we have to talk to our son before he goes to Risembool."

A sleep Edward yawned and tucked himself closer, cuddling into the warmth of his lover as he admitted a tiny, "love you," to Roy who responded in kind, kissing him ever so gently.

Al pulled away from the door and rubbed the back of his neck. That wasn't exactly the way he wanted to find out his son was very much like his older brother. One of them was enough…but two…that was trouble. Major trouble.

He peeked into the room where the twins were sleeping and smiled. They were gorgeous, little angels. Hohen squirmed slightly with a pink mouth open. Reina lay quietly her nose twitching slightly as she dreamed. His hands rested gently on their heads for a brief moment in comfort before heading downstairs when there was a knock on the door.

He opened the door to find Hawkeye standing there. "Hawkeye!" he remarked surprised.

She brushed past him and headed to Roy's room. "Err…Lieutenant…I wouldn't…!" he wasn't quick enough. She opened the door on the two men who were sleeping peacefully until she woke them.

"Get up, you two!"

"What?" Mustang asked waking up minutes after he'd fallen asleep.

"Breda and Fuery are going to be guarding Alphonse and Winry on their trip to Risembool. I'll send Falman to watch Ed." Here she was referring to Tris.

"Why'd you wake us up to tell us this?"

"Because Havoc and I will be bunking at your house to protect you two."

A groan. "All right," Edward moaned. "Just get out so we can sleep."

Alphonse escorted her and Havoc who had come while Hawkeye barged in on Roy and Ed's sleep, to a spare guestroom.

"I'm sorry, we only have one extra, with Edward needing his own room and all…"

"This is fine," Hawkeye smiled at him. "Perfect in fact. I'm pleased."

Alphonse nodded. "Well then, Winry and I will be getting to bed. Wake us if you need anything. Goodnight, Lieutenants."

"Goodnight!" they echoed as the door shut.

"Should we tell them?" Havoc asked and Riza shook her head.

"Not yet, Havoc. Wait a while more, and then we'll tell them. It's only fair they get their perfect world for a while longer."

Tris stood for a moment more listening and wondering what they were talking about before returning to his room. What were Hawkeye and Havoc talking about?

He sat and pondered this as he stared at his ceiling in confusion. All he knew was that his Dad and Father were prodding him awake hours later and saying they needed to talk.

"Tris," Edward began. "You saw the gate."

"How'd you know?" Tris asked sulking.

"Well, that's our answer." Roy said laughing.

Tris pouted some more. "So?"

"We just want to know what the gate's told you." Edward continued.

Tris seemed to think. "Well, it talks about your pasts a lot. It deems that very important for some reason. It also talked a bit about things that could happen and the circle of alchemy."

"Anything else?"

Tris shook his head. "It's mostly odds and ends. I may be smart, but sometimes it's so oblique it doesn't make sense."

"Ahh." Edward paused. "Then I guess you know about your grandmother."

A nod. "And Ishval."

A breath was sucked in. "It showed you that?"

Another head shake. "It told me your state names and your…abilities. But that's about the limits." He looked at his father wryly. "It likes you and your brother I think. It talks about you _constantly._"

"Talks about us?" Edward asked another question.

"Yeah. It pretty much tells me who brave and strong and determined you were. And are apparently."

"So, nothing about Kessler and his aging transmutation?"

"Oh!" Tris exclaimed. "That was it! Apparently it wasn't Kessler. It said it wasn't."

Mustang's eyes narrowed. "Did the gate say – "

"No, no it didn't." Tris looked sullen. "I've revealed all my secrets now. I don't have any more tricks."

"Doesn't matter," Ed supplied. "I'll start teaching you alchemy and the works."

"If I learn that, then can Father teach me how to use his flame alchemy?"

"When you're older," Roy told him. "You have to have years and years of alchemy practice before hand. So, get good enough for your Dad, and then I'll teach you."

A pout and a grin and then he hugged them calling a "thanks!" over his shoulder as Winry and Al called him saying it was time to go.

As their son left the room, Edward and Roy grew quiet.

"Was it Dante? Hohenheim?" Silence.

Hawkeye and Havoc watched. "The time's coming closer," Havoc remarked.

"I know. But…"

"You want to give them more time. But soon they may not have any more." A shared look as they watched the two men who seemed as if they were anything but happy.

* * *

A cliffhanger!

And how'd you like Tris's point of view?


	15. Chapter 14: Plan

**Once Again We Repeat **

_Authors Note: _Chapter 14 already?

This is the last chapter before the epilogue!

Did you know I was going to make the past chapters a dream…well, the ones after Dublith at least. But I decided not to.

And chapter 100 of FMA…ohmygod.

**Chapter 14: Plan**

_There is no Master Plan_

They had no master plan. Edward knew that. There was nothing to save them from Dante. But who had aged their son? It was bugging him more than he though it should. He could ask Roy and Roy might think of something. He turned over in the bed. Next door he could hear Havac and Hawkeye talking in low voices. About what, he didn't know, but their voices were soothing and it rested him. His face was pressed into Roy's collarbone as they slept, well, Roy slept, but he himself was wide awake, thinking of all the scenarios that could happen – all the things that could go wrong. It didn't help that sleep wouldn't erase these thoughts. He was sure that things would eventually come to a conclusion. And soon.

Heaving a sigh he rolled away from Roy and let his feet touch the bare floor before he pulled on sweat pants and padded across the floor. He eased the door open gently, wincing at the creak and glanced back at his lover who slept on.

The voices in the other room went quiet as they paid attention to every little movement. Hawkeye motioned that she would go see what was up. Havoc nodded and sat down in the chair again.

Hawkeye opened her own door to find the hallway silent. She wandered down the stairs and to the living room – but there was no one there. She knocked on the bathroom door but received no answer. Sighing she checked the kitchen where Ed was sitting at the table, nursing a glass of water in his hands. It wasn't what she expected and she waited for him to notice her. When he finally looked up he gave a tired smile.

"Hello, lieutenant. What has you up this early?"

"You. It's our job to watch over you."

Edward bowed his head. "Sorry. You should get some sleep."

Hawkeye shrugged. "We will. In the daytime when there's less danger. Plus, Havoc and I have been taking naps, alternating. It's not anything much different from Ishval…"

Ed apologized again, "Still…it's not fair to you. Roy and I should give you both a small break. I'm not worth it, really."

"You're worth it, Edward. Trust us on this. You're worth it."

"Did Roy ever tell you why I really didn't want to be a Colonel?"

Riza shook her head. "No, sir."

"I'll tell you. Truthfully, it was too much responsibility and work. Not enough freedom…a lot of things combined. For me – if I wanted to stay in the Military I'd rather be a low rank, someone on inconsequence under someone of consequence. I don't need anything more than I have."

"This was years ago, though." Hawkeye commented.

"Yes," a small smile. "It was. But I never talked about it. Mostly because it was almost irrelevant in my life."

"Irrelevant?"

"Yeah. Not of consequence. Or whatever you'd like to call it. Not that big of a deal. It also made room for the things I liked doing, and maybe it gave me the illusion of my youth – when I'd run free and wild looking for the Philosopher's stone. Can you keep a secret? Not tell Roy…Havoc…or anyone?" he asked.

"Yes," Hawkeye replied with all seriousness, but seeing Roy and Havoc hovering out of the corner of her eye.

"I miss looking for the Philosopher's Stone. I miss the old days. I miss being fifteen…even sixteen. I miss my _own_ life. The life I could have had." He clenched his right arm. "I even miss my automail." He looked up at her. "This next part may as well be shocking to you. I lied…I lied to all of you about the price." He grimaced. "And I need to tell someone. But I'm afraid…afraid my brother will forever hate me for it."

"Go on," Hawkeye motioned with her hand.

"My lifespan is…shorter by a few years." He laughed cynically. "And you know what else? My brother's is even shorter. His lifespan…well, it could expire at any minute. The gate is not exact." Ed's face became twisted in pain. "If I offered to give the gate my limbs again…it refused. It said 'the price would be taken in time.' And now I know what that means. It's nothing good. The price, will most likely be, the life of a person dear to me. Tris's ageing? The gate's doing, I'm sure it sent someone through. It's playing with my life again. There is no escaping it."

Hawkeye was shocked, horror showing on her face. "The price - "

"Who knows when it'll take it. Maybe one day…I'll find a way to make it equivalent again, but…doubtful."

"Who do you think the gate'll take," Mustang's voice, angry and shocked came from behind him. "And while we're on it – what other secrets are you keeping, Fullmetal?"

"None!"

"This is an _order, Fullmetal._"

An indrawn breath from Havoc who nearly inhaled his cigarette.

"Are you pulling _rank_ on me?" Ed snapped.

"If I have to," the Colonel mask was in place.

Tension came alive as the two glared at each other before Edward wilted. "Nothing, nothing. I promise. Nothing _I_ know about at least." Mustang's eyes narrowed the tiniest bit before nodding and he stepped into the kitchen and towards Edward.

He draped his arms gently around the younger man. "I'm sorry, Ed. But you refuse to give up your secrets. I don't know what to do to make you trust me."

Wide eyes looked up at him. "But I _do_ trust you!"

"Really, Edward?" the uncertainty in Roy's voice almost made Edward whimper.

"It's the truth, but I'm scared…for my sons..daughter…brother…friends, and _you._ I couldn't lose any of you without feeling as though I was torn to pieces."

Havoc placed a hand on Ed's shoulder. "I put my trust in you. Do us well, Chief."

"Edward – sir, please help us." Hawkeye leveled her gaze with his.

"I love you, Edward. I don't know if you do…or don't. But _I love you_ and I'll do my best to protect us…and our family."

Ed's arms slid around his waist and he cried. Tears overflowed. He was muttering, "I'm sorry," over and over again.

The three older adults tried to comfort him as much as they could. When the tears finally stopped he looked up.

"When I fight Dante…there's a chance the gate is going to claim its price, in exchange for letting me win against Dante. I'm pretty sure that's the only way it's going to end."

"We'll be besides you though. No matter what." Havoc gripped Edward's shoulder with genuine concern. "We'll protect you as long as possible. Roy and You. You and Alphonse. Alphonse and Winry. Winry and your children. Everyone."

Edward gazed at each of them before giving a watery smile. "Thank you. Thank you. So much."

"We're expecting you to come back whole," Hawkeye told him bluntly. A grin cracked across his face.

"Understood, Lieutenant."

"And, Edward, can you do something about the fact that the Colonel becomes useless in the rain?"

"Bring extra gloves? A lighter?" Edward suggested.

"Haha," Roy glared at Hawkeye annoyed.

"Sorry, sir. It was to protect you."

As if it brought something to mind, Havoc asked, "Can you shoot a gun, Chief?"

"Shoot a gun? Why?"

"Guess we need to work on that," Hawkeye seemed smug with delight. "I'll train you."

Ed panicked and ran for the door but Hawkeye shot her gun and barely missed him. He blinked and collapsed. "Too close. Too close."

"You should have just agreed," his lover told him dryly. "It's a lot less painful."

"_Less painful_?"

"Right," Havoc agreed, "Less painful."

Edward gulped. He was sure sleep would come quickly despite the fact that he had new worries. But now that he knew there were people that would stand beside him…hold him..catch him…he was betting that there was a good chance there would be something big waiting at the finish line for him. He was sure, and he wanted to reach it as soon as possible.

Alphonse watched his wife feed the two youngest editions to their family. He gave a small smile as his eldest son seemed to be wolfing down all the food they had brought with them. Edward looked up and gave them a smile. Al would give anything to know what was running through his mind. He could probably guess however. He was so much like the older Edward had been at this age. You would instantly know whose son it was just by looking…by watching. Not only that, it wasn't that easy to understand how this young one had inherited so little from himself…Alphonse sighed in regret. He could only hope Hohen had inherited most of _his _genes and not his brothers. Hohenheim was probably wondering about them, Al thought, so he should stop by his house as well.

When the train finally rolled to a stop, Ed took off up the slope – and people paused to ask, "are you the Fullmetal Alchemist?" and he always responded, "that's my father!" and would run on, heading to the Rockbell's.

Tris (now that he was by himself) stopped and panted, gasping for breath. The gate…the gate was _inside _him. He could feel it…growing, edging, eclipsing his soul. He should have known…known that his parent's worries were right, yet, he had neglected to listen to them.

'I need a little more time' he thought. 'Just a bit more'.

_Times running out, little alchemist. Soon, I will manifest in this world by your body. And you can't stop it. _The gate laughed softly. _I will become you. And you will succumb to me. I made you who you are. _

'I'm myself!' he snapped back. 'I can protect my own.'

_You're no more than a baby. I can strip you of this – make you stupid. I had that alchemist age this body for no other reason than that._

'Who was it, by the way?'

_No one of importance. But I'll tell you if you really want to know – and you want to – right? Well, it _was_ Kessler. I just lied. Bet your parents don't know that. _The gate's presence faded_. I'll know if you speak to them about this. _It added as a lost thought before leaving.

Panicked, Tris ran to his Al before writing what that gate told him in the dirt, pointing with worry. Al's breath sucked in.

"I have to call Brother," he hurriedly told Winry. "I'll meet you at the house. C'mon Edward."

His eyes trailed to his son, fear in them causing him to pick up pace. "You can't talk about it?"

A headshake.

"All right. We'll figure something out. I'll call Brother and pass the news on. Tell him not to come out…"

As they reached the Rockbell residence, Pinako called to them, "Alphonse, your brother's on the phone, he's in a panic."

"What's wrong Brother?" Al snatched the phone up.

"_Not too long ago, the gate disappeared!" _

"I was about to call you about that!"

"_You looked for it too?" _

"No! Here's what Edward told me…"

"_So…the gate's manifesting in Tris's body." _

"Seems like it. What do we do?"

"_Nothing for now. I'll talk it over with Roy. He might have some ideas. For now, let the gate do as it wants. It may give Tris more information we need. Hopefully we'll be able to figure out what's needed sooner or later – though it may be a while. If everything Tris has said is true…we need Kessler." _Alphonse heard a sigh. His brother seemed to do that quite a lot these days. _"All right, Alphonse. Hurry home after a week, I like having the house to myself, but all of a sudden it seems very lonely – " _There was a crackling before Roy's voice interrupted.

"_Yes please. Your brother's about to send me up a wall." _A faint, _that's not fair, bastard! _Could be heard. Al laughed as Roy continued chuckling as well. _"I miss you as well. Pass my greetings on to your lovely wife and our kids, will you? Tell them we miss 'em?" _

"I will. Goodbye…Colonel. Brother." He hung up with a click, a turned to his ever growing family before passing on his brother and brother's lovers greeting.

Edward stared at the phone in confusion before repeating his brother's name. "Did he hang up on me?"

Roy grinned. "Apparently. He's not so little anymore, now is he?"

Edward frowned. "I wish…" he trailed off before punching Roy's arm. "Am I about to send you up the wall?"

"Yes."

A horrified look appeared on Ed's face but disappeared at Roy's reply. "With lust."

"Ahh…" Silence. A grin. Delight. "Well…back to working on the gate problem." Edward stood up and left the bed. He walked into the living room calling for Hawkeye and Havoc.

Groaning, Roy flopped back on the bed. Havoc saluted him as he walked past the open door. "Too bad, boss."

A growl before Mustang finally stood up and trooped into the living area behind his subordinate.

Edward and Hawkeye were waiting for them, notes spread wide across the table.

"Dante obviously has nothing to do with this." Edward told them. "We're going through multiple things at once. Dante first, then the gate because the gate seems like it'll take more time to appear an actual threat – plus we're not supposed to know."

Eyes gazed at them. "Dante's going to make her move soon. She can't wait so long. It's been three years. She probably knows we're closing in." His hand waved to the documents on the table. "We only have so long to get to Dante's old mansion, she could have perfected the circle again – to turn the whole of Amestris into one large philosopher's stone for herself. The sooner we get there – the better."

Hawkeye checked her guns. "No time to learn to shoot?"

"There's time," Edward told her grimly. "A week at least. And this week'll go fast. It may be our last week. Hopefully everything will be finished on time. Gear up. Practice. Buy lots of ammo, for there will most certainly be trouble."

Roy grimaced. "I'll re-call Armstrong, Brosh, Maria, Breda…Falman…Fuery…everyone. One last stand?"

"One last stand," Edward confirmed. "One last chance to bring everything down. One last chance to end this plot."

Havoc chewed on his cigarette butt slowly. "It's going to be devastating."

"Yes." No hesitation in Edward's reply. "And death. Most certainly that."

"We may not make it out alive," Havoc added.

Edward swallowed. "Most likely not. We'll all probably die in the end – after stopping the transmutation. Sacrifice is the word I'd use."

'Sacrifice?' Tris asked the gate.

_Yes. Dante is approaching. I need to deal with her first before I can make my claim. Amestris needs to still be standing. For now, you can have your body. I will do my best to help you. However, you won't live past that. Your energy will be gone, and I will take over. It's too bad. _

'Really now?'

_Really. You should see your father's plan. It's almost flawless. He really is the best alchemist. He and Alphonse. And Mustang of course. Their protégé – you – could be nothing less than spectacular were he to grow up. _

'I will.' Tris seemed certain. 'I'll grow.'

The gate denied this empathetically. _You won't. I can promise you that. And I'm surprised you haven't told your father…father's? yet. _

'I can't without sounding like I'm lying…I am still a child, you know?'

'That's why you're perfect. They won't expect anything.'

Tris was sure he was scowling, and maybe that's why his mom was looking at him funny.

"Are you all right, Ed?"

"Mhmm. I'm fine. Thinking."

_Well, well. What a pretty lady,_ the gate added its own commentary.

'Be quiet!'

Tris swore the gate was grinning at him. _Sure. For now. _

Tears pricked at his eyes. He wanted to run far and fast from the gates power. He was scared, so very scared.

_Good. Maybe I'll be able to control you more. _

'Thought you were leaving.'

The gate didn't bother to respond to the taunt.

Teeth gritted, the young Elric focused his attention on the paper in front of him. The array he was drawing was complicated, but maybe it'd work given enough time. He added another line and symbol. From what he knew, the coming battle was the word people his age used…what was it? Oh, _epic_. Epic it would be. Life and death, and as the gate put it _sacrifice. _

He glanced up from his work as Father entered the room. Quickly, he stuffed it in his shirt and tried to look cheerful.

"Good morning," his father looked weary and tired. Probably from honing his flame, and maybe his Dad as well. He knew Dad was being trained to shoot a gun properly by Hawkeye, but it seemed to be going very poorly. And since there were only five days left, there wasn't much time. Five days to perfect an array. Five days to prepare.

Eyes glancing around the kitchen, one would have expected that there was nothing wrong with what was happening, but something momentous was. It wasn't quite frightening yet – for him. The gate was much more. And he knew that eventually he would succumb to the gates power, but before that he would resist it with everything inside of him. No doubt clouded his mind on that.

Edward meandered in later, looking sleepy and yawning. His hands fumbled with a coffee mug as he automatically went through the daily motions of life.

"Hawkeye's looking for you," his son informed him.

"Really?" his Dad responded. "I'm not here in that case." And walked away, probably to go hide somewhere.

Father looked annoyed. "She's going to go put another bullet hole in a wall again." He seemed more resigned by this point.

"Go get him then," Havoc told him, tipping his chair back.

Roy's expression was neutral. "Do you want to?" he asked back.

"No," Havoc responded without thinking. Pause. "Oh. I see."

"Yes, 'I see'," Mustang took a sip of his own coffee.

Fuery was bent over a broken radio as he worked on it, trying to fix the parts that didn't want to be fixed. Falman was hunched over, reading a report, and signing Mustang's signature. Tris didn't want to know how he got designated for _that _particular job. Breda seemed to be eating everything in sight and his mom, well, she was busy with the twins.

The hustle and bustle comforted him. He enjoyed spending time with his family. And from the other side of the room he could hear Armstrong's declarations of love for his two subordinates, Maria and Brosh. Hohenheim and Pinako, who had also joined them, seemed very much out of place as they sipped alcohol at eleven in the morning, "Too early," Father had said.

Gracia and Daddy were cooking something over the stove, it smelled like pancakes, and Elysia, who wasn't so little anymore, was playing with Den and Hayate. Hughes sat on Father's other side chattering away, watching his little girl closely. Dad wandered back in and took a seat on Father's lap, settling in and relaxing, seeming to sense no danger as Hawkeye wasn't in the room. Almost as Tris thought this, Hawkeye strolled into the room and took in the scene before her, and joined in.

One big family, Tris thought, excitement in him. He loved it. He loved all these people here.

He didn't want to give them up for anything. He watched as Gracia ladled out the breakfast – watched his dad devour mountains of pancakes, and Daddy made faces at his bad manners. Father had decidedly not said anything. Riza went to shoot Havoc's cigarette when he began to light it after eating, and Havoc wanted to keep his head, so he didn't. His Father and Dad were making "lovey faces" at each other as his Mom had dubbed it, and Fuery nearly fainted, Falman did his absolute best to ignore them, Breda wolf-whistled, Armstrong sparkled and Brosh and Maria turned red. Pinako grinned and Hohenheim sighed. Maes was snapping pictures as Gracia went to retrieve the camera and Elysia giggled.

And the morning turned to afternoon, which turned to night and found them all out in the park having a picnic.

Edward grumbled about wasting time, Alphonse reminded him to fill his days with happiness before the coming storm. Ed had snorted and decided to eat as much as he could before he got violently sick, and sulked when his lover didn't help him out. Gracia feeling some sort of pity, gave him water to drink.

Mustang's men decided to play the game called football and got too into it, that they nearly bawled a tree over in their excitement. Hayate wanted to play too, so Riza simply let him go. Excitement turned to fervor as night waned on. And all too soon, Tris felt the gate again.

_Isn't this sweet? It brings peoples hopes up. It won't be long now. Tomorrow maybe, or the next. No longer, the circle is almost perfect, so you see, savor this, as it'll be your last happy moment with the family. _

'I know.' Tris told the gate. 'I'm well aware.'

This surprised the gate. _You've resigned to your fate? _

'I had no choice.'

_Well, it'll be less painful now. _

Tris knew it wasn't about the pain, it was about _sacrifice. _He would give everything. Anything, to preserve this. And then he knew. His hand finished drawing out the array, and he silently thanked whatever deity that watched over them. His eyes closed and he fell into an uneasy slumber.

Alphonse carried his son back to the house. He had seemed exhausted of late.

His brother had theorized Tris was battling the gate within him. Edward hoped that his son would be able to keep it at bay long enough to defeat Dante. Mustang stayed silent on the subject and didn't mention that he saw Tris working on a transmutation circle. A circle that seemed to break all the laws of alchemy. Better to not mention it in case it failed.

There were the warning signs as they got closer to Dante; the occasion alchemical disturbance, but this one shook the house, and it was a gauntlet thrown. The party trooped down towards the underground city where the final battle would take place. Where the last of their power would be spent.

The minions were numerous, and although he was unseen to them, Tris followed his three parents that slipped through the gate.

Edward watched as Dante spoke. "It's been a long time, Edward Elric. I see you're alive and well, after all, we wouldn't want anything to _happen_ to you."

"Dante – still rotting?"

A snarl.

Edward goaded her some more before launching an attack – for a brief moment forgetting he didn't have automail. He was flung back a good foot, annoyance appeared on his face as he drew a spear from the ground and aimed it at Dante before throwing it.

Tris began to draw the transmutation circle.

On the side, Al contributed to Ed's and Dante's fight. He and his brother were faring fairly well against her.

Opposite of them was Mustang who was currently trying to subdue Kessler who had a quickness that didn't seem to belong. He growled out a, "stay still!" before throwing another flame of fire at him. Kessler dodged it before taunting Mustang with a "do you think you're going to win?"

As their battle continued, it seemed as if Kessler would have the upper hand, as he drew a gun. Alphonse managed to toss a shield up in time, but got thrown against the far wall where Tris was kneeling.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

Tris ignored him and finished the circle. He stepped in and concentrated.

Edward believed his brother was knocked out, and worry ate at him as he watched Mustang get beat back again.

His eyes refocused on Dante as he hurled himself at her again, hoping to at least graze her – which he did – before he was yet again thrown.

Kessler gave an anguished yowl as one of Mustang's flames licked at him.

He managed to put them out before once again drawing a gun. The shot tore through Roy's shoulder. Roy yelled out, and for a second, Riza who was fighting a minion turned her head and nearly got stabbed, had Havoc not shot the man.

Hohenheim himself was battling against another alchemist who was good enough to evade him, but not so good to land direct attacks. Falman stood sheltered with Fuery because though they were good shots, they weren't as good as Havoc, or Breda or Hawkeye. Maria and Brosh aimed from the opposite side being sheltered, and Armstrong dug fists into the ground and sent earth flying. Hughes used his knifes and dispatched more than his fair share of Dante's people.

Winry and Gracia waited anxiously at the house while the children slept. They stared out the window, hoping for the return of their men – of their family. Pinako sighed silently in the other room. Her worry glowed on the end of a pipe, which a wind shifted away. The fire flickered warmly from where Mustang had lit it earlier that night before leaving. In Roy and Ed's room, a picture was framed – it was the two of them – and it sat there, innocent and bright within the dark room. Random objects lay scattered about, left in a rush.

Dante was smart, Edward gave her that, but the more he struck at her, the more she tired, but it also meant he was using up his energy quickly. Fear almost clawed up his gut, but he had to get past this – had to return to his children – had to get home. Had to live his life. Had to finish what he had begun. Half done things were not his style in the end.

The transmutation circle activated and lit up brightly. Alphonse shielded his eyes from the brightness. It continued to bloom, but he was sure no one else had noticed it yet, and if they had, he would have been surprised. He watched as his son continued to concentrate on it, wondering what was going on in Tris's mind. For it was Tris, not Edward as he'd been calling him. No, he was Tris because Edward could not break the laws of alchemy, because Edward and Tris were not the same person.

Tris heard the gates voice. _Very nice, very nice. It's getting strong. Here's some power. _

He felt the gates power flood into him, aching and strong and…fiery. He could get addicted to the feeling.

'I need to concentrate' he reminded himself and the gate.

Little by little the gate supplied the young Elric with the power he needed and it grew, grew larger and brighter.

He saw the spirit of the one called Envy, and Lust, and Sloth, Wrath, Pride, Gluttony, and Greed. He swore he saw other's spirits as well, from the underground city?

_Correct. _The gate agreed amicably.

Horror strove through him.

_Don't think about it, _The gate told him crossly. _Just work the transmutation and finish the job, or your family will die. And so will you. _

Alphonse watched from the outer reaches and nearly cried. He could see Tris's face twisted in pain as if he were struggling with something very painful. Alchemy wasn't normally painful, was it? He didn't know. He didn't care. He knew whatever his son was doing could possibly work.

He rejoined the fight with his brother, ganging up once again on Dante, giving his all, hopefully, to defeat her, bring her greatest plans to ruins.

A gash ran across his brother's face, deep and bloody. How Edward could stand, was beyond him. He probably would have given up by now if it'd been him. And yet, his brother fought on, his body bloody and broken and yet, there was no give, just determination to return to the world above.

To the children. To complete his family.

Hughes faced off with Armstrong at his back. "How much longer do you think you can hold them off?" he asked.

"Not long," Armstrong replied. "I'm using up so much energy, and there's nothing to replace it with. So, there's not much I can do."

Hughes though for a second. "Go stand on the sidelines and regain strength. Send Brosh out here – he should be fine for a little while at least, you know?"

It seemed others had though the same way, doing a shift change to rest and catch ones breath before heading back out into the fray. The only one unaffected seemed to be Hohenheim who kept going, bringing the minions down one by one. Hughes fought on – to see Gracia – Elysia….go home and not leave them again.

Hawkeye shot off another round into the nearest minion, and next to her she could hear Havoc reloading his gun.

"We promised Chief," he told her softly, "I'm not about to stop fighting even though I'm tired – are you?"

"Never," her reply was affirmative. "Stand until we die or faint from exhaustion."

"I hope it's the latter," Havoc muttered.

Hawkeye gave a week laugh, and saw Breda shooting with surprising accuracy. Fuery and Falman also seemed to be doing fairly well. She smiled. They truly had a loyal team.

Alphonse was thrown back against the far wall again, when he heard Tris's voice, "I need more power, Daddy, can you lend me some?"

Alphonse nodded and placed his hands on the circle and felt everything sucked out of him. The world wavered before fading out. The last thing he saw was his brother and Mustang. They would fight. They would fight until the end.

* * *

Authors note: Just the epilogue left…


	16. Chapter 15Epilogue: Cycle

**Once Again We Repeat **

_Authors Note: _Chapter 15: Epilogue. The End. Oh my!

Be sure to read the chapter before this! I posted them on the same night.

**Chapter 15/Epilogue: Cycle**

_Life, Death, and Rebirth: a Cycle_

.Daddy was off to the side, his body drained, dead. Gone. The thought circled through his head. Life energy given to this last transmutation. He knew this energy – this energy would have given him enough to finish the transmutation. Tris felt his body exploding outward, for a moment fear consumed him, making the transmutation waver. What was he so afraid of? Death. Yes. He knew that. His family dying? Of course. He loved them. What else? He didn't know – didn't want to. He refocused his attentions, as he saw his Dad get sent flying from one wall to another from a well aimed kick, courtesy of Dante.

Father was dealing with Kessler – and fairly well, though it looked as if he wanted to come to Edward's aid.

Somewhere, he hoped, Hughes, Havoc, Hawkeye, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Armstrong, Hohenheim, Brosh, and Maria were holding off the rest of Dante and Kessler's minions. He didn't need the circle to be broken. It had already sucked up so much energy from him and his Daddy.

Another alchemical surge from his Dad as he tried to fend Dante off.

A little more power, a flicker of flame.

A whip of scouring flame carved itself into Kessler as Father finally brought the man down.

Almost there.

His Father was helping Dad, directing flames, fighting for their lives.

So close.

Dad and Father noticed Daddy's gone. A moment's remorse.

All will be fixed soon…so sorry. So very sorry.

The peak's approaching.

You're going to lose everything. Start over. Don't get distracted! She's behind you!

The air visibly shivered as the transmutation _exploded. _There was no other word, the rainbow colored light expanded, enveloping everything. Everyone. No one in the universe was left untouched.

Within his mind Tris could hear the gate screaming. The desperate cry sounded in his ears.

_Why? You could have saved them all! _

'No…Dad…he was unhappy. I'm giving him the chance to start over. And Father too. Without your limits.'

_Not far…not to the beginning of me! _

'It's not far' he told it. 'To just before…before Edward leaves Mustang's car. That moment he could have changed everything. Everything. It's wrong. It's cruel. But the only way…the only way.'

I'm so sorry, he whispered. I'm so, so sorry. You'll have to start your relationship all over again. I love you. He must have said this aloud, as people looked up; saw his Father's desperate grab, his Dad's tormented cry of pain, the tears falling, now.

Now. Now. Now. The world shattered.

Edward glanced towards Mustang before he stepped out the car. His lips thinned.

"Come with me. Please. We'll deal with the Fuhrer after. But Dante – she has my brother; she controls Bradley. We defeat her, we defeat them all."

"Please." In his gut, the sixteen year old felt this was the right thing to do. The only way things could end up. Finally a nod.

"Follow Fullmetal's directions." Mustang ordered.

Saying goodbye to Russell and Fletcher, their calls of to come back alive, down the stairs, through the town, throwing open the doors, Rose dancing, holding the small child, his brother, trapped within the transmutation circle, Envy, Gluttony, Dante.

_Dante_. The word echoed in his head. Glancing at the floor, he swore he saw a different circle and the name _Tris_ came to mind. Irrelevant, so he dismissed it. He was amazingly aware of Mustang's presence at his side, grateful of it; it gave him the extra strength. Another person to protect. Even if he didn't like this person very much. He glanced towards Alphonse for a brief moment before plunging automail into Envy. He was hardly aware of his battle, as he forced Envy from his various states of forms, Mustang…Hughes…Gracia…his brother…Hawkeye…anyone he had come into contact with. Commanding Envy to show his face, he tried to catch a glimpse; too quick to see, and then…he felt himself jerk back, and yet, Envy's blade-arm still entered him. Swearing he slammed back, coughing up blood. Rose's scream echoed in his ears as the world danced in front of his eyes.

Suddenly, there was that clap.

Everything went still. And his father came through the gate which Alphonse had opened.

The Elric, Mustang and the Homunculus all looked at the gate. Then Edward thought he heard the truth, "Granted."

In a spinning world he felt his eyes widen as Alphonse's body merged with soul, as Dante and the homunculi returned from where they came.

With a slam, the gate closed shut and faded.

Breathing uneven, he looked at his brother, smiling wryly, he had completely forgotten about Mustang his relief was so great to see his brother again.

"Al, you're going to have to carry me." He revealed a wound that barely missed piercing his heart. Envy got me good, see?"

"Brother – I can't. I'm too weak. Perhaps the Colonel can fetch someone…" he trailed off and looked at the older man who shouted orders to Hawkeye who guarded the entrance to the mansion. As people filed in and out, Edward felt as if something had shifted, changed, as if he _knew _something. However, at this moment, he passed out.

A few weeks later after the Fuhrer was found "dead" and Grumman was installed, the gates voice echoed in his head while sitting in Mustang's office, waiting for his next mission, "Of course you do, recognize the name Tris…the circle. But you'll never know _that _one." An image of Maes Hughes flashed in his head, a location, an event, but all unclear. "This is the truth. He's alive."

Edward's gasp shook him. "Mustang! I know! The gate!"

"Speak clearly, Fullmetal."

"I saw the Truth. It showed me…give me a week off. And I'll return with the best present, you will _ever_ get."

"Oh?"

"Let me!" Edward demanded. "And I'll do whatever you want, until the moment I turn seventeen."

"Following orders?"

A nod.

"Fine, Fullmetal. You have a week. But this is the first and last time. No exceptions, do you understand?"

Edward scampered out of the office, pulling on a black jacket as he called a "thanks" and gave a mocking salute.

And true to his word, it was the best gift Mustang had ever gotten. His eyes thanked Edward, told him he wouldn't be cruel to him during his servitude for returning his best friend to him.

A nodding acceptance from Edward; and a sweet sigh before he turned. And it wasn't exactly a memory, but it was there, and it caused him to blush as he looked at his commander.

_A soft kiss, then a deeper one as Mustang got more into it. The rock by the spring at Risembool, the warm sunlight._

Edward decided that a quest was necessary after his "servitude." Once again, we repeat, he thought before saluting the Colonel and leaving to go on his latest assigned mission and true to his words, he was obedient.

The spring of his seventeenth birthday dawned with a softness. The skies were lighting, and his eyes cracked open slowly as the screeching of the train slowed to a stop outside Risembool station. Both Mustang and Edward stepped off the train walking the well worn path to the cemetery; but Mustang paused and thought for a brief moment - he knew that Edward was going to travel – without his brother, he claimed he needed space and wanted to actually see the sights – not just destroy them. Mustang had laughed at this and gave him a two month leave - as Ed headed up the hill to his mother's grave. And standing there, he looked down at it and towards the Rockbell's where his brother waited with Winry – then to the road ahead of him.

He pulled on his red jacket, and as he headed down the road, Mustang caught one last glimpse of it flaring behind him, so bright against the morning light.

_**End. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Authors Note: Thanks for sticking with me – over a few months. There is a spin-off/sequel in the works. Here's the too-be description: _

_An assigned mission. One Edward Elric plus one Roy Mustang equals mission disaster? Maybe. Probably. Definitely. Most definitely. And, is that a ring? _


End file.
